Ultimate Sacrifice
by Miwa03
Summary: -2nd Best Canon fiction in Dokuga Awards- What things will you do for your loved ones? “A life for a life.” He said. “If you want this Sesshoumaru to bring the half-breed’s life back into the living, then you must do the same. Bring a life to this world.
1. Crumbled World

**ULTIMATE SACRIFICE**

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Inuyasha!

**Chapter 1 – Crumbled world**

Kagome felt numb. She stood unwaveringly in front of the Goshinboku, Inuyasha's and her tree. The tree that marked the start of her quest with her lover, Inuyasha. Her left hand still held the bow, her right hand dangled beside her eye. The wind blew strands of her raven hair.

She stood there, watching the target of her just released arrow, Inuyasha. He was now sleeping soundly, like the first time they met, stuck in the very same tree and the wind playing with his hair. The differences were that there was blood everywhere on this Inuyasha and his red fire rat haori was tattered, seeping with his blood.

"Do you really think this will work Kagome?" Shippou's little voice brought Kagome's attention back to her surroundings. She griped her bow tightly and answered determinately, "It has to Shippou. It must work. This is our last hope."

Shippou looked at the sleeping Inuyasha, his eyes were glassy with unshed tears. He didn't want to upset Kagome more with his tears and uncertainty. "You are right Kagome, this will work. And now we must find him fast."

Kagome eyes softened watching her friend, trying to be strong for her sake. He was grown now, handling things maturely. He had left the care of Sango and Miroku to Kaede before following her here "Yes Shippou. We travel west now."

00000

Sesshoumaru had felt it; he sensed that something was amiss with the world. He remembered feeling this kind of… dread… when his sire departed to the underworld. He realized that perhaps his half-breed brother has something to do with it, and that Rin was living near him now after the defeat of Naraku three years ago. Without a second thought he turned his path, started walking to the east.

The closer he got to Inuyasha's forest, the stronger the scent of the blood, Inuyasha's blood. But something was not right, Inuyasha's scent seemed to be halted, like frozen. Something powerful was surrounding the half-breed.

Then he sensed another scent. Peach and honey, lacing with a powerful aura, pure and clean. The Miko. After disappearing with the death of Naraku three years ago, she has recently coming back to this era again, for the half-breed no doubt. And then he saw her, at the other side of the clearing with her Kitsune friend. Her face was hard but he saw relief in it, like she was actually happy to see him again. _Is she looking for this Sesshoumaru_? he asked himself.

"I'm glad I found you at last Sesshoumaru-sama." He heard she speak. "We have been looking for you."

000000

Sesshoumaru said nothing, just stood there, watching Kagome with his piercing golden eyes. The eyes that painfully reminded her of someone left behind. Kagome felt uneasy with his apprising gaze but continued, "We need your help."

He made no notion that he heard her. But seeing that he hadn't left her and Shippou in the clearing, Kagome felt that it was her cue to continue. "Inuyasha.. is dying."

00000000

Sesshoumaru understood. Tenseiga.

He stood there, his mind full of questions. _How? Why? What? When?_ But he stayed silent, wanting the powerful miko to explain her request.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath remembering the painful memory, and began, "Last night.. some shadow youkai invaded our village..".

_Shadow youkai_, sesshoumaru thought, _they live in the mountainous region in the far north area. What are they doing here?_

"They were too many. I got separated from the others and when I purified the last one that hunted me, I ran back to the village." She stopped there and Sesshoumaru felt the sorrow emanating from her. "It's okay Kagome." The Kitsune hugged her to assure her.

She nodded and smiled sadly then continued, "They were already in the ground, Sango and Miroku, covered with blood but still breathing. Inuyasha was.. bleeding much but still standing. I.. I drew my arrow but the last Shadow youkai turned his attention to me. He moved so fast I could barely see and the next thing I see was.. Inuyasha in front of me..". She was sobbing now. Sesshoumaru felt disgusted with the display of weakness but says nothing, waiting for her to continue.

"I purified the last youkai in confusion. Inuyasha was bleeding from the hole in his chest, I knew he was dying…" she stopped to take another deep breath. "I saw him taking his last breath and at that time, I thought of you." She turned her sorrowful but hope-filled eyes to him.

Sesshoumaru was irritated. _So she remembered this Sesshoumaru only because of this Sesshoumaru heirloom!! Why didn't she remember this Sesshoumaru when she was in trouble, when she needed someone powerful!! She remembers this Sesshoumaru because of Inuyasha! This sesshoumaru refuses to be the half-breed's shadow! I will make this miko only see this Sesshoumaru, remember this Sesshoumaru above all else!_ His stance was taught with suppressed anger.

Unaware of the turmoil raging inside the Taiyoukai, Kagome continued, "I knew.. I knew that there wouldn't be enough time to locate you. Inuyasha would die long before I could find you. So… I tried to stop his time. Sealing him once again on the Goshinboku with my arrow."

Sesshoumaru said nothing.

"He is waiting Sesshoumaru-sama. Please, I never ask for anything from you before. Please save his life. I.. I would be eternally grateful to you." Kagome was on her knees, submitting to him.

Seeing her like this, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but to feel very pleased. For a being as powerful as she to submit before him. Maybe she was unaware of her power, but Sesshoumaru knew that to have her loyalty meant to have a pure power unconquerable by any enemy. She was better by his side, him, the taiyoukai who had enough power to tame her. There wasn't any being more powerful than him to control her, not even the half-breed.

Sesshoumaru was brought back from his musing by the Miko voice. "My lord… please… You are my only hope. I would do anything for him, for you to bring him back."

_Apparently she is afraid that this Sesshoumaru will reject her wish. My lord… That sounded wonderful in Sesshoumaru's ear. She says she would do anything for the half-breed, but soon this Sesshoumaru will make her willing to do anything for this Sesshoumaru._

00000000000

Sesshoumaru only stood there the whole time. Kagome was getting worried, she was afraid that Sesshoumaru would reject her wish. She was praying in her heart for a spark of Sesshoumaru's kindness, like the one he showered Rin with.

"You would do anything for him." Sesshoumaru suddenly spoke.

Kagome was startled by his sudden voice.

"You would do anything for this Sesshoumaru in order to bring the half-breed's life back." He stated again, not giving her time to reply.

"Yes.." Kagome answered, confused.

"A life for a life." He said. His golden eyes were watching her intensely, and again Kagome felt the uneasy feeling of someone trying to read her soul.

"What?" Kagome said confusedly.

"If you want this Sesshoumaru to bring the half-breed's life back, then you must do the same. Bring a life to this world." He said unwaveringly.

"What? Who's..?" Kagome was speechless.

"Do you agree?" He asked.

"But… whose life? I don't have the power to bring fourth a life." Kagome stated bewildered.

"Come with me… No one follows." And he turned and started walking away.

"Wait!" _No! He is going away without helping Inuyasha!_ Kagome was panicking. "Shippou! You must go back to Kaede and help her. I will follow Sesshoumaru."

"No!! I won't leave you Kagome!" Shippou clutched tightly to Kagome's miko garb.

"I ask you to help Sango and Miroku. And most importantly, I ask you to guard Inuyasha's body. Please Shippou, could you do that for me?" Kagome tried to reason while watching Sesshoumaru's back that was getting smaller from the corner of her eye.

"But.. but.." Shippou was in tears now.

"It's alright. He would do me no harm. I promise I will be back." Kagome hugged Shippou.

_Sniff.._ "Promise me Kagome." Shippou said, willing his tears to stop.

"Yes, Shippou. Now go." Kagome let Shippou go and ran after Sesshoumaru.

"I promise I will guard Inuyasha, Kagome. We'll wait for you." Shippou's voice was getting smaller with each step Kagome took.

Finally she spotted Sesshoumaru's back. He had stopped, waiting for her. After taking a couple breaths she asked, "What would you want me to do?"

Silence. Kagome could hear the rustle of the leaves blown by the wind and the running water from the stream nearby. "Do we have an agreement Miko?" He asked without turning his back.

"I don't understand, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome stated confusedly.

"I ask for the last time, do you agree?" Sesshoumaru's voice became hard and Kagome realized that this was her last chance to save Inuyasha's life.

"Yes. Yes, I will help you bring that life. Now will you bring Inuyasha's back to life Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome answered hurriedly.

Now Sesshoumaru turned himself to face Kagome. "This Sesshoumaru will bring Inuyasha back to life after you bring the life this Sesshoumaru desire."

"What? But.." Kagome was uncertain. What if she could not fulfill his requirement?

"Inuyasha will always stay there, unchanged, frozen in time. After your deed to me is done, this Sesshoumaru will bring him back to life." Sesshoumaru stated, no room for argument in his tone.

Kagome stood there, thinking, with Sesshoumaru's golden eyes boring into her soul. She realized that she had no other choice. "Yes. I will bring you the life you desire first, and then Inuyasha will be alive again." She said finally.

0000000

Sesshoumaru could not help to fight his smirk. _Finally I've got her_, he thought.

"Come…" Sesshoumaru said, leading the way.

"Wait! Whose life do you want me to bring fourth? At least tell me that before I help you." Kagome said running to follow the pace of the taiyoukai.

0000000000

She didn't even have the time to gasp, before a strong arm circled around her waist and held her close to the taiyoukai's strong chest. She then felt the hot breath of said taiyoukai on her ear, heard the words that made her whole world collapse.

"Miko, you and this Sesshoumaru will create a new life… the next heir of the Western Lands." And everything shattered in Kagome's world.

-----------

AN: So what do you think? Is it good enough to continue? Please review and help me improve so I could give my best for you!

I have redone this chapter with LilithShadowHounds help! No more grammar mistakes :)

©miwa03 – 2009


	2. Unhappy mate

**ULTIMATE SACRIFICE**

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Inuyasha!

**Chapter 2 – Unhappy mate**

Kagome felt numb. She stood unwaveringly in front of the Goshinboku, Inuyasha's and her tree. The tree that marked the start of her quest with her lover, Inuyasha. The wind blew strands of her raven hair.

She stood there, watching the target of her once released arrow, Inuyasha. He was still sleeping soundly, like the last time she was here, stuck in the very same tree and the wind playing with his hair. There was no blood anymore in this Inuyasha, the rain had washed it away, and his red fire rat haori was no longer tattered, having mended itself during these past years.

Kagome, with the same design of traditional Miko garb, looked a little different herself, no longer a girl but a grown woman. Her hair was slightly longer, grown until her waist and tied in a long ponytail with tendrils dangling in each side of her lovely face. Her body was slimmer and curvy. Hints of sadness tinged in her deep chocolate eye.

"Inuyasha.. I see that you are doing well.." she stretched out an arm to touch his face. "Shippou has kept his promise all these years." She touched Inuyasha's face, stroked his hair, and rubbed his ears. Laughing slightly. "I almost forget how it's felt to rub your puppy ears. How many years has it been Inuyasha? Is it three?" Her face darkened suddenly. "Three years for nothing… Inuyasha… I have tried so hard. I have done everything in my power to bring you back, but… I still failed…" She was sobbing, hugging the body of her frozen love.

"Every second I think of you, every minute I think on how to set you free from death's clutches, every hour I pick up my broken self and soul and will myself to stay strong, and every night… every night I beg him to take me." She couldn't stop the flow of her tears. "I beg him to take me to his room… our room… and be done with it. So I could fulfill the end of my deal, so he would set you free, so… so you could come back to live again." She buried her face deeper in Inuyasha's chest "So I would see you again, so I could hear your voice again and feel your warm touch."

"Every night was a torture. I… I… would wake up each morning in his arms, crying and hoping that it would be the last time." Her voice hitched in her throat. "He is not happy with me. He always said that tears are the sign of weakness. He is right you know... I am weak. What is wrong with me Inuyasha? Am I too weak to carry a youkai child? I know there is no little number of women who could carry and birth hanyou children. Even your mother was one of them. But why couldn't I?! Why Inuyasha?? It has been three years!! And every night I have tried!! But… but…" Kagome stopped her ranting, tryied to control her sobs. "He once said that I am powerful, the most powerful female he has ever met, and our child would be powerful... That's all in his head Inuyasha. Power! To have a powerful mate, powerful heir, powerful kingdom… He sacrifices our love to gain his power."

"But you know, I am not strong as he thinks. If I'm strong then we would not be standing here right now. You would be free and maybe we would have been married and living happily in the village. "She smiled a little thinking about her dream life with the hanyou she loved beside her. "After all of this, do you think we still could be together one day? You know I would leave him for you, but would you still want me then?" She continued crying desperately, hugging Inuyasha's body.

She sobbed unaware of the time, only aware of Inuyasha's red haori that was getting damp with all of her tears, until she felt a powerful youki approaching fast. She smiled bitterly, "He has found me."

Kagome turned her head to watch him walking closer, "My lord Sesshoumaru…" And he didn't look happy.

-----------

AN: Thank you so much for all of you who have spent your time to review or at least read my first chapter! I'm feeling more confident to continue it now! Originally I was thinking to write a short story, but there are lots of plot inside my head now that makes this story impossible to finished soon. So yes, maybe this will be a long one.

I really appreciate your review guys! Sorry for the spelling and grammatical error (English is not my first or even second language). Please don't give up on me and keep alert for my next chapter!

I've redone this chapter also!

Thanks for all!

©miwa03 – 2009


	3. Rewind The start of insanity

**ULTIMATE SACRIFICE**

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Inuyasha!

**Chapter 3 – Rewind (The start of insanity)**

"_Miko, you and this Sesshoumaru will create a new life… the next heir of the western land."_

_What?_ At that moment Kagome swore that there must be something wrong with her ears, or perhaps the mighty demon lord was joking cruelly, or he might be going crazy, or that she was imagining things, or… or any reason she could think of to deny the implication of the taiyoukai's demand. Being held so tightly in this mighty demon's arm who could kill with only one swipe, Kagome could only stand still with her heart beating furiously. "Ah!!" Kagome could not hold back a jump when she felt the menacing, mighty taiyoukai started to nip and lick one side of her neck. "What are you doing? Stop! Stop it!" Kagome struggled and felt the rising of her panic.

Sesshoumaru growled disapprovingly and tightened his hold. "Cease this struggle. Submit!"

"No! Let me go!" Kagome felt the rise of her reiki and then unleashed it, dropping herself in the process. Sesshoumaru staggered back a step, letting out a growl. Kagome snapped her head up, frantically trying to get up to face him. But he was faster. He grabbed her wrist and hauled her up, circled his other arm on her waist. "This sesshoumaru is certain that we already have an agreement." Sesshoumaru's deep voice boomed inside her head.

Kagome stopped her struggling; her heart was still beating furiously inside her chest. Then realization dawned in. "But you can't… No. No! You can't possibly want that from me! This is not right!"

"Do you think to back away from your words miko?"

"But… this is just not right! Why would you want a… a child from me? Why from me? I am a human!"

"Yes. A human. A human miko with tremendous pure power. None could ever compare. Your offspring will also harness your power, so I am certain…" Sesshoumaru leaned down, rubbing his own cheek on Kagome's rosy cheek "that a child born from our union will no doubt be the most powerful creature on earth." He tilted his face, his lips made his way to the corner of Kagome's mouth, and licked it.

Kagome jumped again. "Shhh this Sesshoumaru just want to taste you." _Peach and honey. I've wanted this for too long, _and resumed his licking.

"No! Not like this, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome turned her head to avoid his lip, but Seshoumaru didn't relent. He licked the shell of her ear and nibbled it. Held her tighter and occasionally licked the side of her neck. "STOP!!"

Abruptly, he let her go. Kagome took a step back and carefully watched him with her heart beat rapidly. She prepared herself for another attack from him. But he just stood there; his eye never wavered from hers. "The punishment for betraying a well made deal is not light, miko." He said smoothly.

Kagome was shocked. _I am so stupid! Agreeing on a something that I am unaware of. Now how to get out from this terrible misunderstanding. _"Umm, Sesshoumaru-sama, I think we should talk about this more."

He narrowed his eye. _Think girl, think!_ "I, I could not do it. I could not create you the life of the western land's heir. But… but I could find you another female who is willing and powerful enough to do the job!" _Yes, good idea girl!_ "I will search every corner of the world. I will not stop until I find some one who is worthy of you!"

"Pick your most precious thing." Was his reply. "Huh?" Kagome said confusedly.

"This sesshoumaru will destroy it." Kagome's eye widened. "Is it Inuyasha? This Sesshoumaru will rip his body apart for your betrayal."

"No! You have no right!"

"Don't I miko?" He mocked her "This Sesshoumaru has every right since you are the one who is breaking the well made deal."

Kagome could not contain her anger. Her breath was heaving, her reiki was flaring wildly. "I will not let you hurt him."

Sesshoumaru stood unfazed. "You seem to forget one thing miko." Then his golden eye blazed into crimson, his fang elongated, his enormous youki circled him, blowing his hair in a frantic movement. "That even though you are the most powerful female in this land, this sesshoumaru is still stronger than you!"

"Ugh!" Kagome tried desperately to increase her reiki's power, wrapped her hands around herself for more protection and support. Sesshoumaru's dark youki sparked around them, battling her reiki for dominance. _No! He is too strong. _Kagome's was finally at the end of her power. She slumped to the ground, her reiki flared wildly one last time and subsided. He then stopped his youki.

For the first time since she sealed Inuyasha in Goshinboku, Kagome felt hopeless. _He is going to kill Inuyasha. I can not stop him, and Inuyasha will die. The only reason for my existence in this era is going to leave me. He is going to die. _"Then I will die with him." Kagome murmured.

"Do you think that this Sesshoumaru will ever let you die?" He replied, his hand was in the hilt of Tenseiga.

Kagome snapped her head up. She could not believe her ears! She could not believe that she had crossed way, had made a deal with this evil creature. If she backed away from the deal, he would torture her with immortality, immortality without Inuyasha. He would not let her to have a chance with Inuyasha in her next life. "No…"

"Come miko." He stretched out his arm towards her.

Kagome was trembling with agony in her heart. She watched as Sesshoumaru stretched out his arm, a smirk formed on his lips. _There is no other choice. I have no other choice. Inuyasha… You can not die, not now, not without me. You are supposed to have a long happy life, with the woman you love beside you. With me beside you. I will survive this insanity Inuyasha. To be held by your arms again, I will endure anything._ She stretched out her trembling arms toward Sesshoumaru slowly, prayed for strength and courage to endure this madness.

000000

He reached for her then hauled her up. He lifted her chin and looked at her deep chocolate eye, thinking that he could drown forever inside it. _So full of sadness and rejection. Hn, this Sesshoumaru will enjoy breaking and dominate you, my powerful little miko. _He leaned closer until their noses touched. He could feel her trembling breath, her uncertainty, her anger, her sadness, and most of all, he could felt her love for Inuyasha, a love that made her willing to submit to him, her loathed enemy. _What have you have done in your life to be blessed by this Tenshi's love, half-breed? What does this Sesshoumaru lack? This Sesshoumaru is perfection. This Sesshoumaru doesn't lack anything. The miko only has not gotten the chance to see this Sesshoumaru truly, the half-breed had taken up all of her time. My little miko, soon you will see who is the better male._

He chuckled a little then leaned lower to lick the outer side of her lips. Her taste exploded in his tongue. At that moment he could not control himself anymore. He slammed his lips against hers in a desperate kiss. His hand slid around the back of her head, holding her in place as she tried to withdraw. She let out a muffled cry, her tears started to fall. He nibbled her lower lip demanding entrance. Kagome stubbornly shut her lips tight. He growled disapprovingly. He put his other hand on the one side of her neck, rubbing her soft skin and sliding lower to the hem of her garb, and lower to touch the skin just above her breast. She gasped, frightened, and he used that chance to shove his tongue inside her mouth. He ravished the inside of her mouth, tilting her head to get a better angle to deepen his bruising kiss. Kagome struggled wildly, terrified of the possessiveness she felt in his kiss.

When he felt her need for air he let go of her lips to lick the tears on her cheek. He chuckled "You will submit to this Sesshoumaru soon. This Sesshoumaru will own you and will be the only one that you obey, that you worship, that you crave."

0000000000

Kagome turned her head to look at the mighty taiyoukai in the eye, piercing golden eyes against her deep chocolate ones, and said "But I will never love you."

-----------

AN: Please review more!!

Stay toon for the next chapter!

Thanks for all!

©miwa03 – 2009


	4. The growing hate

**ULTIMATE SACRIFICE**

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Inuyasha!

- Btw there's lemon in this chapter. I have warned you!!!!

**Chapter 4 – The growing hate**

She wrapped herself tighter with a blanket, snuggled deeper into the futon… _his futon_. She tried her best to fake a sleep. _Maybe if he thinks that I am tired, he will not touch me tonight._ She shivered at the thought. _Who am I kidding? Even if I kill myself in his futon, he will just revive me and touch me as he desires. _A single tear dropped from her eyelash. _Inuyasha, what am I doing? Sleeping with another man, sleeping with your brother, just to be with you again. This is so wrong! _Kagome sobbed quietly.

Kagome could not help but to replay today events inside her head, thinking absently that it was better than imagining things that lied ahead for her. After arriving at the western lord's castle, she was then being ordered to take a bath. _Can't stand the blood and Inuyasha's smell, can you? _Two youkai servants helped her bathe and then dressed her in a simple but magnificent kimono. They led her to the taiyoukai's room, asked her to enter then closed the shoji screen behind her. Here was she found herself, inside an extravagant room. The room was a beautifully old decorated daimyo's Japanese room, like the one she once saw in her history book and the museum.

_Inuyasha, do you think I have taken the wrong path? Do you think that I am a fool for making a deal with your merciless brother? Do you think I should just let you die? No, I could not bear to see the light leave your eyes, Inuyasha. I could not bear to spend my life without you. I don't want to be hurt anymore, Inuyasha. I am sorry for being selfish. I am sorry for wanting you to live, to be beside me, to be loved by me. I am sorry for doing anything to achieve it. _

Then she heard the sound she dreaded, the sound of the shoji screen that slid open, then closed. Kagome held her breath. She felt his youki flaring, surrounding everything in the room, surrounding her, claiming his possession.

Kagome was very afraid. She trembled beneath the blanket, her tears were flowing. She felt him draw nearer and her fear increased. _Please, please, save me, give me strength, give me courage, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha._ She repeated his name in her mind like a mantra. Then she felt him stopped.

"Miko." Kagome's heart jumped. "Stand." Kagome only wrapped herself tighter, unwilling to move.

"Did you not hear this Sesshoumaru?" Kagome shook her head.

A long silence. Kagome felt like she was being apprised. "You will not like it when this Sesshoumaru is unhappy. And neither will the half-breed."

That last statement opened Kagome's eyes. She gritted her teeth. She gathered her courage and strength, willed herself to move her body into a sitting position on his futon. She avoided staring in his direction, chose to stare remotely at a blank spot on the far end of the room. From the corner of her eyes she saw him walking closer. She noted that he was not using his usual attire. He used a black simple robe that was partially open, revealing a sculpted chest and abdomen. He then knelt at the side of his futon, reaching out an arm to touch her face.

00000

"Little miko, why do you enjoy defying this Sesshoumaru so much?" He caressed one of her cheek. _So soft. _He noticed that she tried to suppress her trembling. He chuckled and shifted nearer, Kagome responded by shifting farther from him.

"Now how can we accomplish our deal if you are avoiding this Sesshoumaru's touch."

Kagome stiffed and replied "I really don't know Sesshoumaru. But I assure you that if there is a way to do it without touching or even seeing your face, I will gladly do it! Even if I must travel to the gate of hell!"

"Hn, but this Sesshoumaru enjoys touching you." Sesshoumaru grabbed one of her wrist, leaned his face closer to hers. When his nose touched her cheek, he noticed that she flinched a little. He ignored the gesture and proceeded to rub his cheek on her own, savoring her unique scent. His other hand was creeping slowly from her knee to her thigh, bringing the fabric of her kimono up. "Miko, your scent is driving me crazy." He turned his head to capture her lips. Kagome started to cry at this point. He growled and in the next second her vision changed from his wall into his ceiling.

00000

He straddled her body and trapped both of her arms in the side of her head. His face was dangerously close to hers. "Cease this display of weakness."

"I can't!" Kagome snapped. "You can't order me to stop crying! This is a nightmare for me!"

"Still defying this Sesshoumaru, miko. We'll see how long it will take for this Sesshoumaru to break you."

"You can never break me." She stated stubbornly.

"Hn." And he kissed her again. Kagome did not struggle, feeling it was an useless effort. So when Sesshomaru demanded entrance to her mouth by nipping her lower lip, she gave in. She felt it in his heated kiss. Desire, possessiveness, lust. She had never done this with Inuyasha. Heck, they were still on the level of sharing innocent and shy kisses! But this taiyoukai had gone far beyond, invoking her senses and lighting the flame she didn't notice she had it inside her.

She could not remember when she had started kissing him back, or when the taiyoukai had let go of her arms to rid herself from her bothersome kimono, or when her arms had moved to the back of his head and shoulder. She only noticed when she felt his skin on hers and she gasped. Sesshoumaru released her lips and traveled lower to her neck, kissing, licking, and nipping, giving her love bites at the junction. She turned her head to the side and said "I will never surrender to you. My heart will never belong to you, no matter what you do to my body."

He chuckled, a bit smothered by her skin beneath his lips, and said "Your body is enough for now. This Sesshoumaru will enjoy every second it'll take to make you submit fully to this Sesshoumaru." He resumed his kisses and licks on her body. Kagome did not stop him. She chose to look at the high ceiling and imagined how her life would be with Inuyasha after he was resurrected.

She felt him moving up to once again capture her lips. Then she felt it. A pain, like freshly forged knife, within her. She wondered if he decided to hurt her now for defying him. But when he moved, this knife moved within her as well, and pleasure spread from her core to her every nerve. She heard his breath by her ear and his repeated words, "Mine, mine, my Miko, you're mine now." The pleasure was overwhelming. She could not help but to moan, grabbing tightly the sheet of his futon, and turned her face from side to side. It went on and on and on, and he held her jaw. "Miko, look at this Sesshoumaru. Look at your lord who gives you pleasure!" Kagome opened her eyes, watching his burning scarlet eyes. She felt like something was going to break inside of her. "Scream this Sesshoumaru's name, Miko. Your lord!"

She tried to shake her head but unable due to Sesshoumaru's restrain. And when she was at her peak, Kagome let out a scream. "Nooo!!" Then a slap at her face.

"Wrong! Say… this… Sesshoumaru's… name…!" Sesshoumaru said between his furious thrusts.

Kagome stubbornly held on, screaming nonsense or a 'no' in each of her climax. And Sesshoumaru kept slapping her for her every screams. "This… Sesshoumaru… will… not… stop… until… you… submit!"

Kagome felt sore all over, her cheek, her lips, her neck, her nipple, and the worst was between her thighs. But she refused to give up. "Never… I will never submit to you…"

She heard him growl and his pace became more frantic and furious, and she screamed.

00000000

_Stubborn miko. _Sesshoumaru was sitting on a pallet of furs in his chamber, leaning his back on the wall. His hand was on top of one of his bent legs. His eyes never wavered from the supine body that was sleeping on his futon. The Miko. She had passed out in the middle of their countless ruts, obviously she could not keep up with his demonic strength. Her raven black hair was disheveled, framing her lovely face. There were bruises on her cheek and scratches on her neck and shoulders. _Hn, from the many times she defied me._ Her breathing was soft, her chest was moving up and down with her every breath.

Sessoumaru narrowed his eyes, remembering their coupling. _Not even once did she acknowledge me. Defiant and stubborn, little Miko. Hn. I wonder how long she could hold on to this act. This Sesshoumaru certainly does enjoy forcing her to bend to this Sesshoumaru's will._ He stood up and walked closer to her body. _This Sesshoumaru will not stop until she submits to me. So stubborn. _

_How I love how you pled for me to stop little Miko._ He licked his lips. _Should I wake her and continue the interrupted lesson? _He caressed one of her bruised cheek and she flinched in her sleep. _ She is still sore. Very well, this Sesshoumaru will give her time to heal and perhaps she will use that time to think that it is useless to defy me. _He smirked and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her lips. _I will never get tired of your taste, Miko._ He let out a longing look on her face and then turned to leave his chamber.

00000000

A moment later Kagome awoke. The first thing she noticed was the stinging on her face and the pain on between her thighs. She tried to move but stopped when her body protested with pain. "Bastard…" she hissed. "What has he done to me?". Kagome recalled the feel of his hand, his lips, his breath upon her skin. She recalled the many positions she had to endure to satisfy his lust. She recalled his anger at her unwillingness to submit. She recalled how he had slapped her, bit her, and scratched her every time she refused. She recalled the many, many times he had filled her womb with his seed, and suddenly she felt dirty. _Ugh I've got to get up! I can't stand his smell, his sweat, his... whatever on my body!_

She forced her body to move. Then walked slowly to grab and put on a new kimono, since her last one was a shredded piece on the floor. She then left the chamber, tried to remember the way to the bathroom. With every step she took, her hate toward Sesshoumaru was getting stronger. _I hate what you did to me. I hate every single thing of you. And from now on I will never let you touch me ever again. _She put one of her hand on top of her stomach. _I will carry this baby by myself, out from your touch. I don't need your despicable presence near me anymore, Sesshoumaru! _

And she resumed her attempt to clean herself of his filth.

-----------

AN: Something strange with this story? Come on give me reviews and ask, ask if you want to 

And a special thanks for LilithShadowHounds for editing the whole chapter of this story!! You're the best!

Stay toon for the next chapter!

Thanks for all!

©miwa03 – 2009


	5. Forced submission

**ULTIMATE SACRIFICE**

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Inuyasha!

WARNING: Rape in this chapter. Read at your own risk!! If you do not like to read this kind of stuff just skip this chapter and wait for the next one.

**Chapter 5 – Forced Submission**

_Where is she?! _The sun had set and Sesshoumaru had returned to his chamber only to find that Kagome was not there. His Miko had left his chamber, his place of protection, without his permission. _Defiant Miko! Why do you always try to provoke me?! _He sniffed the air, trying to find her scent. His eyes blazed crimson when he noticed her clean scent. _No, she did not just erase this Sesshoumaru's scent from her body! _He turned himself and walked angrily toward her scent.

000000

Kagome was laying down on a futon in a guest room, trying to get some rest after her strenuous activity last night with the taiyoukai. After a nice long soak in the castle's hot spring, she asked the servant to take her to an empty guest room. The servant had insisted that she must be escorted back to the lord's chamber, but Kagome stubbornly refused. After a lot of efforts of convincing and talking, she now declared the farthest end guest room to be hers. She idly remembered that the servant had stuttered frighten, telling her that the lord would not be happy with her choice.

_Hmph! Why should I care about his happiness or his need? I've got what I need from him and all I've got to do from now on is avoiding him until my baby is born. _She rubbed her stomach slowly. _There, there… in a few more months you will be born. And after that, your uncle Inuyasha will live again. _She stopped, realizing the complication she would endure when Inuyasha was brought back to life. _Uncle… No. Inuyasha, will you accept me then? Me, who had slept with your hated brother and bore him an heir. Would you love me the same? Or... or will you turn your back on me?_

Kagome felt the beginning of a burning tear._ No! No, I shouldn't think of that. I must always remember that you love me, and I love you. And we will forgive each other, like always. _Kagome closed her eyes and smiled. Her imagination about Inuyasha helped to lull her into a sleep.

But suddenly her room's shoji screen slid open forcefully. She jerked awake and turned her head to face her worst nightmare, Sesshoumaru. And from his enormous youki that danced wildly around him, she could tell that he was extremely furious.

Despite the pain she felt, Kagome tried to stand from the futon, not wanting to look vulnerable in front of the merciless killer. "What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome spat after she succeeded on forcing her body to stand.

He narrowed his eye, "Watch to whom you are speaking, Miko. This Sesshoumaru is not always tolerant."

Kagome snorted in disbelief. "Tolerant? When exactly are you tolerant? Is it when you chose to save your brother's life but in exchange you force your brother's love to sleep with you? Or is it when you chose to ignore my pleas for you to stop last night?"

"Do not doubt this Sesshoumaru's honor. I have never forced you. It was your choice alone to accept the deal and the consequences that followed."

Kagome's eyes bulged. _Sneaky bastard!_

"This Sesshoumaru does not see any wrong in this Sesshoumaru's actions. You have agreed to bear this Sesshoumaru an heir, so it is obvious that we must rut." Kagome tried to suppress her anger, trying to understand his logic. "And as for not stopping when you pled… you must learn not to defy this Sesshoumaru, my Miko. Especially not when we are in our futon."

"I will never submit to you!" Her reiki was flaring now, growing stronger with her growing emotion.

"Apparently you haven't learned from last night. Must this Sesshoumaru punish you more?" He stepped closer toward her.

"No! You will not touch me again!" Kagome said backing away, wincing in pain with her every move. "I have almost fulfilled the end of my deal. I will carry this baby by myself. I don't need you!"

Sesshoumaru stopped his advances. Confusion etched in his face "What baby?"

Kagome stared disbelieved at him "Your heir of course."

She heard the sound of sniffing. "You are not carrying this Sesshoumaru's heir yet." Sesshoumaru stated unemotionally.

_What? _Kagome could not believe it. _But… _"That's not possible! I have to be pregnant now! We… we have done it all night long!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled, amusement reflected in his eyes. "My silly Miko. Do you think one bout of rutting will ensure you to be pregnant?"

"No! What do you mean one? We have done it more than once! You have… you have…" Kagome was unable to continue her sentence, disgusted of having to replay last night events in her mind.

He resumed his advances. Kagome just stood still, feeling shocked. "No, I don't believe you. You lie!"

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's shoulder and held her roughly. "This Sesshoumaru had told you not to question this Sesshoumaru's honor!"

"Let me go!!" Kagome struggled, ignoring the pain she felt. She was terrified. _Must I endure last night again? No, no, no. Inuyasha!_

Sesshoumaru held her until she ceased her struggle. She was sobbing now. "I… I could not… I thought I have…"

"Come. You are in the wrong room. We have much to do tonight." Sesshoumaru turned, dragging Kagome with him.

"Wait! Stop it!" He didn't stop, not even turned his head back. "Stop! Sesshoumaru! You can't do this to me!" He stopped then hauled Kagome up on his shoulder. Kagome screamed, struggled, hitting his back and kicking his body, but he didn't relent.

When they arrived in his chamber, he closed his shoji screen. Kagome was still struggling but more weakly now. He then threw her on his futon. "Ugh!" And the next second the taiyoukai was in top of her, trapping her body. He dipped his head in the junction of her neck, sniffing and licking. "You smell clean. You smell like yourself. You do not smell like you belong to this Sesshoumaru any more. Mmm, this Sesshoumaru will enjoy scent marking you again." And he started to rub his cheek on hers. His hand was at the hem of her kimono, trying to bring the fabric down.

"No Sess!" Kagome struggled. Her body was sore and she certainly didn't want to repeat last night so soon. "No, it's hurt! Stop it! Please, not tonight Sesshoumaru!"

"You reject this Sesshoumaru? This Sesshoumaru must teach you that 'no' is not the word this Sesshoumaru wishes to hear, especially when we are in our chamber!" He ripped her kimono open and resumed his rubbing and licking to Kagome's breast.

"Stop! You are hurting me!" She struggled frantically, her arms tried to push his body off of her. Her reiki didn't help her much because every time it flared up to protect her, Sesshoumaru let out his youki to force it back down.

Fed up with her constant struggles, Sesshoumaru grabbed a torn fabric from her kimono and used it to tie both of her wrists together on top of her head. "No! Let me go Sesshoumaru! Please, not tonight! Don't touch me tonight!"

"But this Sesshoumaru wants to touch you tonight, and tomorrow night, and the next many nights that follow." He moved to tie the end of the fabric on a pole on top of her head. He straddled her again and proceeded to take off his robe.

_No, no, no. He is going to take me again. No! Not tonight. I won't survive the pain!_

Sesshoumaru then grabbed her ankle and forced her legs wide apart, bending her knees back so that she was spread open. Kagome was terrified. "No please! Don't take me now! I do not wish it! Sesshoumaru please!"

"You are the one who erase this Sesshoumaru's scent. This Sesshoumaru is merely imprinting it again. You belong to this Sesshoumaru, Miko. Or as you said, your body belongs to this Sesshoumaru." He then forced his way in.

Kagome screamed in terror. _It hurts so much!_ Then he started moving. In her whole life, in her whole time in feudal era, battling the hoards of youkai, she had never felt as much pain as now. It felt like she was being torn in two from the inside. She cried, begging him to stop.

"Do you want this Sesshoumaru to stop, little one?" He asked between his thrust. "Then submit to this Sesshoumaru! Acknowledge your lord!"

_No! Ugh but it hurts so much! Inuyasha!_ S… stop Sessh…"_ Inuyasha I feel like I'm going to die… I'm sorry… I could not save you…_ Kagome felt herself started to slip away from consciousness. But before she fell down into the darkness, she was roughly awakened by an intense pain on her collar bone. She screamed, unable to hold the pain.

Sesshoumaru was lapping the blood that gushed out from the bite. "No running away now. Acknowledge this Sesshoumaru or we will continue this for days!"

_Days?! No! _Kagome panicked. She could not stand the pain anymore. _Ugh Inuyasha… I'm sorry… But I must survive this. And then I could save you. And then I could be with you. _"M-my lord, my lord Sesshoumaru. Yes, I am yours!"

He grunted his approval and his thrust became more furious. "Scream this Sesshoumaru's name, Miko! Tell the world who you belong to!"

_Inuyasha!_ "Sesshoumaru!" She screamed when she came.

"Good Miko." After what seemed like an eternity of pain for Kagome, with a powerful thrust his seed burst forth deep within her as he came. "That was so good. Mmm, my delicious Miko." He licked the tears on her cheeks.

Kagome was still crying when they were done. _Inuyasha… I'm sorry. Whatever I say to him, to the world, it wouldn't matter. It will only and always be you in my heart. Forever my Inuyasha._

0000000

When he was satisfied, Sesshoumaru moved to her side. He felt that she was slipping away to the land of dreams. He then bit his wrist, tilted her head so her mouth opened, and put his bleeding wrist upon it. He coaxed her to drink his blood. With a little force from him, Kagome sleepily obeyed. After he felt she had enough he withdrew. He lapped his excess blood that was on her chin. _At last you truly are mine. You can never escape this Sesshoumaru now, little one._

He felt content and satisfied, spooning his miko with his nose buried on the junction of her neck. He let himself follows his Miko to the land of dreams. _You are mine forever, my Miko_.

0000000

Shippou stood in front of the Goshinboku alone. He had been there three times today, keeping watch over Inuyasha's frozen body. He was still sleeping soundly, like the last time he was here, stuck in the very same tree and the wind playing with his hair. The rain was washing his blood away. His red fire rat haori was starting to mend itself.

"Sango has finally awakened, Inuyasha. You should see the relief in Miroku's eyes, even though he is still pale and weak himself." Shippou moved closer and sat in the base of the Goshinboku. "The girls are fine. He he… We played 'slay the kitsune' again yesterday. Rin is also fine, a little in shock but okay. She often talks about Sesshoumaru-sama. He hasn't visited since… since he went with Kagome."

"I am worried about her. She hasn't sent any news. I want to look for her but I can't leave Miroku and Sango with their condition like that. And I have promised her, that I will protect your body until she is back." Shippou sighed. "I only hope she come back soon. I miss her."

A drop of rain fell on Shippou's nose. "Raining… Well I gotta go Inuyasha. We'll catch up tomorrow morning okay!"

Shippou ran back to the village. His heart filled with worry and uncertainty. _Kagome… where are you? We are so worried about you. Please come back soon. I need you. Inuyasha needs you._

-----------

AN: Okay reader and reviewer, before you press the review button I want to make one thing clear. That even though Kagome, you, and I (as the author) categorize his action towards Kagome as rape, he didn't view it like that. In his mind, he was just giving a punishment for Kagome because she disobeyed him. And that was perfectly fine in his world (inuyoukai's world) for a male to punish his female for disobeying.

I hope you don't have any hard feeling for Sessh. Really he only came from a different world and view things differently from her.

As always, thank you very much LilisShadowHounds for the grammar and spelling correction! I am trying to improve my English also by writing in here.

Stay toon for the next chapter! And review please!

Thanks for all!

©miwa03 – 2009


	6. Lord of the World

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Inuyasha!

**Chapter 6 – Lord of the world**

Kagome woke up slowly, realizing the intense pain she felt all over her body. She tried to move but found herself unable. _What? _Then she felt it. A warm chest behind her back, a puff of air on her neck, a tight hold of arm on her waist, and a leg laid possessively atop her thighs. She turned her head a little to see a mass of silver hair. _Ugh the bastard, I can't move! _

Kagome fumed and tried to dislodge him, but after a while she realized that she may have a better luck moving a boulder than him. Sesshoumaru only responded by growling slightly, nuzzled her neck a bit, and then tightening his hold on her waist. _Ugh I hate him! I need to get up so I could bathe! I can't stand having his things on my body! I can't even stand him being near me!_

In her musing, she remembered her last coupling with the taiyoukai. _Insane inuyoukai! He practically raped me! I know I have the obligation to have sex with him, but he should not have forced me! _She also remembered the words she had said to the taiyoukai to save herself from the torture. _Because of that I… I had said that I belong to him._

Kagome stared blankly at a spot on the far wall._ Inuyasha, have I betray you? _She bit her lower lip. _You must understand that I do all this for you. I know you will understand Inuyasha. If it's not for you, then I won't even imagine sleeping with your brother! I just hope this deal thing is going to be over soon. Inuyasha, I miss you._

The time was slowly moving, but the taiyoukai that laid behind her did not show any sign of waking any moment soon. His breathing was steady and she heard slight snoring. _Glad one of us feeling content enough to sleep peacefully! _Kagome thought sarcastically.

Feeling nothing better to do, Kagome let herself fell to a meditative stance. She breathed deep and slowly. She let her fond memories of Inuyasha filled her mind, and her memories of nights with Sesshoumaru leave her. Her reiki flared, started to heal her body, mind, and soul.

000000

Sesshoumaru was in the deepest sleep he could ever remember since his childhood. Back then, his mother would hold him, nuzzle him, and growl soothingly to lull him into sleep. Now he had his perfect mate to do the job. Her warm and silk-soft skin, her soothing scent, and the musical sound of her heartbeat delivered him to the land of dreams in an instant. He was feeling perfectly fine there, but then he felt something flickered near him, teasing his senses. This something was getting bigger and brighter with each passing second.

Annoyed, he forced himself to awake. Then he saw it. The purest and the most powerful reiki he had ever encountered in his long life were surrounding his Miko. Reflexively he released his hold on the source of reiki that could do serious damage to him. Kagome was too focused on her meditation to notice Sesshoumaru's movement.

Sesshoumaru watched her, feeling slightly amazed with the sheer number of power he witnessed, the pure power this little being held. _So powerful, this Sesshoumaru have made the right decision… as always. _He smirked.

Fascinated, Sesshoumaru held out his hand to touch the reiki, bracing himself for the intense jolt that no doubt will he felt. But amazingly, his hand passed through her reiki barrier without any rejection. _Hn. Very convenient. So her reiki acknowledge this Sesshoumaru as hers. _Her reiki circled around his hand, recognizing Kagome's blood that flowed in his vein now. He smiled, a dark smile that showed satisfaction. _To be the only taiyoukai who owns this massive reiki, to have the ability to withstand reiki's purification. This sesshoumaru's line will be invincible! _He thought of the pups he and Kagome could and would create. _Hn. But the pups must wait until after this sesshoumaru resolves the complication in impregnating her. No need to rush. We have an eternity to try._

Her reiki was getting bigger, and started to engulf him. He closed his eyes, savoring the first time he felt the touch of holy power without having to worry about purified limbs. _So warm and soothing. Is it what it feels like when one is purified?_

He opened his eyes and turned to watch his Miko's serene face. _Mine. You and your power are mine. So powerful. Do you know just how beautiful you are, my Miko? _He reached out his hand to touch her silk-soft cheek, but halted his movement, noticing that his touch will no doubt wake her and interrupt her healing process. He also enjoyed the feel of her pure and clean power caressed him. He didn't want this to be over yet. He withdrew his hand and moved his body, lying on his side with his head propped on one arm. Being close to her, she smelled her scent. _Mmm she smells so good. She smells like she belong to this Sesshoumaru_.

He continued to watch her, feeling content and happy to have this powerful female beside him.

00000000

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. She felt very refreshed. The meditation had charged her reiki. _I haven't felt this good in months. If this is the outcome of meditation, I think I will do it more often. _She tried to sit up and noticed that there was no more pain. _Huh? Even the pain is gone. _She assessed her body a bit. _No scars? No punctures? Wow, meditation is great!_

Then she felt it, a tingling of youki from her right side. She turned her head and saw him, staring right at her with an intensity that could burn her. He was dressed in his simple robe, sitting on top of a pallet of furs with his back leaning on the wall. She clutched the blanket to hide her body from his heated gaze.

"I have seen everything, Miko."

Kagome was enraged. "Well, I'm not letting you seeing any now!"

"And here I thought I have punished you enough."

"I don't deserve any punishment. I did not back away from the deal." She spat.

He stood, striding toward her. His eyes never wavered from hers. "For talking back to your male, for ignoring his dominance over you, for denying him his wish, this Sesshoumaru thinks that you deserve every punishment that inflicted on you. And more punishments will come if you keep defying this Sesshoumaru." He was on the side of their futon now.

She stared at him, trying her best to hold her chin high. "What actually do you want now, Sesshoumaru?"

He leaned down, brushing his lips on hers. Kagome did not flinched, did not respond. "Hn. This Sesshoumaru wants many things." He murmured. He stood up again and offered her his hand. "Come. Stand up."

She stared at him, at his offered hand. "You can't have all the things you want, Sesshoumaru." She said slowly.

"This Sesshoumaru has ways to achieve them." He said unemotionally. His hand was still stretched out for her. _Arrogant lord! Does he really believe that he can have the whole world??_

For a minute no one moved, they stared at each other. Finally, "I can't refuse your command now, can I?" Kagome broke the silence.

"You may refuse this Sesshoumaru. But this Sesshoumaru believes you will not like the consequence of your refusal."

Kagome stared at him disbelievingly. _Such a slick bastard! If he is in my time, he will be one of the ruthless successful businessman in Japan_.

She then arranged and tied the blanket around her body before standing up by herself, ignoring Sesshoumaru's outstretched arm. "Where do you want me to go?"

He grabbed her arm and started walking. "Come Miko, we will take a bath."

0000000

Kagome stopped walking. "What?" She tried to jerk her hand from Sesshoumaru's, but unable to fight his grip. "The last time I was taking a bath you went berserk! And now you order me to take a bath? What is wrong with you??"

_Her high voice is really disturbing this Sesshoumaru's hearing. _"Lower your voice. I have never objected with you taking a bath."

"Then what was last night??" He could felt that Kagome was extremely furious. He felt her reiki starting to build up.

"Last night, you erased this Sesshoumaru's scent."

"So what will be different from this bath?? What kind of bath that would keep your scent on me? Bathing with your saliva and licks??"

_Hn. That is not such a bad idea. Why didn't this Sesshoumaru think of that kind of bath? _He stared at Kagome with hooded eyes.

She noticed his gaze and narrowed her eyes "Don't even try Sesshoumaru."

He sighed inaudibly. _Well, we can always do that later when she has fully acknowledged me. _"We must bathe together. That way this Sesshoumaru's scent will linger on your skin."

Kagome eyes bulged. "No way! Are you nuts??"

"Watch your language, Miko!"

"I am not bathing with you!"

"No… Sesshoumaru please. Bathing is my most relaxing and my privacy time. It is my escape. Please don't take it away from me." Her eyes were glassy.

_Escape? From what? This Sesshoumaru? _He gritted his teeth. "You actually have two simple choices, Miko. Either we bathe together or I will scent mark you again after every bath you take alone. Decide."

He saw her full of hatred gaze toward him and a tear that fell from her eye. He felt irritated. _Why can't you look at this Sesshoumaru with the same way you looked at the half-breed? Compassion, understanding, undying promises, forgiveness… love? I will make you feel the same, even more, toward this Sesshoumaru. This Sesshoumaru has ways to get all the things this Sesshoumaru wants. _

She held her chin high, with eyes full of hatred."Very well, my Lord. Lead me to the bathing room."

-----------

AN: What do you think? Should I write their bathing scene? I want to write it but I feel that this story is progressing very slowly. I want to skip parts. Well I think on it later.

As always, thank you very much for reading! And I particularly love all of you, reviewers! You are the fires that ignite my creativity.

Stay toon for the next chapter! And review please!

Thanks for all! Especially for you Lili!

©miwa03 – 2009


	7. Forms of Love

**ULTIMATE SACRIFICE**

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Inuyasha!

_Even after all this time,_

_The sun never says to earth, "You owe me."_

_Look what happens with a Love like that!_

_-- It lights the whole sky_

_(Hafiz)_

**Chapter 7 – Forms of Love**

"Am I pregnant now, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked slowly. She was at the farthest end of the spring; her back was to Sesshoumaru. She was staring absently on the fog-covered wall.

They were inside a private hot spring, just across the mighty lord's chamber. Kagome had been told to do their bathing there from now on. The bathing room was private for the royal family members of the west. It was smaller from the other one but could not be considered small. _It could hold three inuyoukai in their true form. _The bathroom was more exquisitely carved, packed with all the necessities needed for bathing.

She felt the water shift, and then the taiyoukai's built chest was at her back. His hand was stroking her arm so slowly; the other was circling her waist. She could feel the taiyoukai's nose on her raven hair, sniffing her. After a while he then reached out for the bath oil and proceeded to wash her skin. "Not yet, Miko. But don't worry. We will not stop trying." She felt his smirk on her temple. "We will not stop rutting."

Kagome shivered. She could not believe she was here, in the arm of this ruthless being. She could not believe she had given herself to him, her body. She could not believe she had let a male bathing together with her, bathing her! Most importantly, she could not believe she was doing all that crazy sex with a male, not because of love but for love! _What have I became Inuyasha? A slave owned by your half-brother? Or a martyr for our love? _

She startled when she felt the Taiyoukai hands rub the skin just below the swell of her breast. His hands were creeping up slowly to massage her breast. Kagome jerked back only to bump with his warm chest. "Ssh don't struggle. This Sesshoumaru merely is cleaning you." She heard him say. He pressed her tighter and continued fondling her breast. Her peaks eventually stiffened, her breaths became ragged.

Kagome felt so strange. This taiyoukai touches ignited something from inside her body. She felt like her body yearned to be held by this male, to succumb to his touches, and she could not stop to feel aroused. _What is happening to me?? I do not feel this way before toward his touches! No, no! I should not want him!_

"S… stop!" Kagome managed to shout between her breaths.

Sesshoumaru didn't stop. In fact, one of his hands was now rubbing lower and lower and then she felt it on the inside of one of her thighs. "No… no." Kagome could not help but to start feeling aroused. She somehow loved the feel of his skin touching her, his ragged breath on her ear, his occasional licking and nipping on her neck, and his warm chest on her back.

Kagome was very angry. She was angry because she hated what Sesshoumaru was doing to her, she hated the fact the Sesshoumaru knew what her body craved, she hated how her body responded to his touches, and most of all she hated a part of herself that actually wanted and craved his touch. _No! This is not happening! I should not be feeling this way! _"Let me go!"

"Hn. After I am finished." He continued his rubbing to every part of her body and Kagome tried her best to control her building arousal. She bit her lip in order to stop a moan. She was getting hotter and she felt a coil in her abdomen clenched tightly. Then after she thought she could not hold on anymore, a pail of water was poured upon her body. She opened her eyes and noticed that Sesshoumaru was now cleaning the excess soap on her.

He then turned her around, assessing his work on her. "All done, Miko." She saw his smirk. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"What if I tell you that it was?" Kagome said defiantly, denying her actual feeling.

"Hn. Then you are lying." He leaned his head down so his lips were on her ear, his hot breath made Kagome shivered again. "You must know that this Sesshoumaru could feel your heart beating faster and smell your sweet scent mixed with the scent of your arousal whenever this Sesshoumaru touches you."

"No!" She pushed the taiyoukai away from her but only managed to make herself fell backward to the spring.

Sesshoumaru hauled her up. She could see slight amusement in his eyes. _Jerk!_

000000

Sesshoumaru was in a very playful mood. He was very pleased that his Miko now was unable to resist his bodily contact. _One of the benefits of mating. _"Now it's my turn, Miko."

"For what?" Kagome spat.

He raised one of his eyebrows. "Bathing of course. And it is your turn to bathe this Sesshoumaru."

"No way! I'm not touching you!" A look of horror was on her face and she was steeping back, away from him.

"Miko…" A hint of threat was in his voice.

"No! You can't force me! It was not in the deal, Sesshoumaru! The deal is only about birthing you an heir for the Western Land! Not for me to be some kind of servant or… or slave to you! I do not have the obligation to follow your every command!"

_Not a servant… not a slave… but a mate, this Sesshoumaru's mate. Will you want it? Will you accept it? Yes, this Sesshoumaru will make you want it, will make you accept it. You are mine! No other will have you! _He continued to watch her with his unresponsive eyes.

Kagome was staring at him, a look of exasperation on her face. "I… am so confused Sesshoumaru. Why are you doing all of this? Why did you do those cruel things to me before? Why were you so angry when I refused to submit to you? What exactly do you want from me?"

Kagome stood still, waiting for Sesshoumaru to answer, to explain, to ease her confusion.

_Hn. Delicate situation. This Sesshoumaru can not afford to make the wrong response. Not when this Sesshoumaru has almost got her._ _To win from an intelligent female, one has to be more cunning than her._

"What do you really want from me Sesshoumaru? What am I to you?"

A flicker of emotion flashed on Sesshoumaru's eyes. _You are this Sesshoumaru's mate, mine, my possession, mine only! This Sesshoumaru desires you, your power, your body, your soul, all of you completely, with an intensity more then your petty love toward the half-breed._

000000

"What the half-breed is to you" was his response. "Even more."

Kagome was startled. "Huh? What do you mean Sesshoumaru?"

He watched her unwaveringly. Kagome could see turmoil from his piercing golden eyes. _Why is h_e _looking at me like that? _"You are not answering me, Sesshoumaru."

He narrowed his eyes. "I have, Miko."

_He thinks he had answered me? What? He could not possibly compare my feelings toward Inuyasha with what he really wants from me… _Then realization dawned. "No! You could not possibly want me like I want Inuyasha! My feelings for him are too pure for you to understand!"

"And what are exactly your feelings toward the half breed?"

Kagome was seething. "You would never understand."

He raised one of his eyebrows. _Try me._

"I love him!" Kagome blurted out. "You could not possibly understand what love is."

He stood, still waiting for her to continue answering.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "You could not grasp it. Love is a strong passionate affection, love is devotion, love is caring, unselfish feeling, love is sacrifice. Do not presume that you could feel the same as I do for Inuyasha!"

"Hn. There is a kind of love that is obtained by force. That is also one form of love."

"Obtained by force? Love can't be forced, Sesshoumaru."

"Everything could be obtained with power." He said arrogantly.

"But not love, never love. Love will break if you force it."

Silence. Both individuals were too stubborn to back down. "Sesshoumaru, don't ask for something that I could never give… that you could never truly understand"

He narrowed his eyes, anger radiated from him. He then strode toward her. Kagome held her chin high, fighting her growing fear, and to her dismay, her growing arousal. _I should not be feeling aroused by his close proximity! What is wrong with me?? I do not love him!_

He stopped in front of her, reaching out to caress her cheek. "That's what you think, Miko. But in this Sesshoumaru's world, everything revolves around power. And this Sesshoumaru will prove it too you soon. You will acknowledge this Sesshoumaru's form of love."

He suddenly dipped his head down, crashing his lips on Kagome's. He violently manipulated her mouth with his bruising kiss, grinding into her. His hand that was caressing her cheek suddenly moved to capture the back of her neck, his other hand was circling her waist, effectively trapping her in his embrace.

She did not fight him; she could not even if she tried. _Do you try to obtain love by forcing your dominance, Sesshoumaru? Pity. Whatever you are capable of doing to me, to my body, I will never ever truly submit to you. Inuyasha will always be my beloved, the only one who holds my heart. _And she let her body fell into Sesshoumaru's seduction.

-----------

AN: I know that this story is probably very frustrating with the constant refusal from Kagome and an oblivious Sesshoumaru. But please bear it with me. He grew in a world where power and dominance rules and I think it's very hard to change his view of the world in an instant. Hopefully he would want to learn about Kagome's world soon… _

As always, thank you very much for reading! More importantly, thank you for reviewing! Without your reviews I don't know if I could continue writing 

Stay toon for the next chapter! And review please!

Thanks for all!

©miwa03 – 2009


	8. Seven Deadly Sins

**ULTIMATE SACRIFICE**

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Inuyasha!

**Chapter 8 – Seven Deadly Sins**

The sun was rising, but the two occupants of the lord's futon were still lying peacefully, not wanting to get up yet. Kagome was in a deep sleep, with her back on the futon. Beside her, her mate was already awaked. He was lying propped up on his side, one of his hands played with a strand of Kagome's hair, sniffing and twirling it.

Sesshoumaru rarely smiled, but since he got his Miko in his bed, he recalled doing a lot of it. Satisfaction showed in his usually impassive face. His smile got wider, remembering his last coupling with his powerful Miko. After they had done it twice in the hot spring, he carried her limp body to his chamber, doing several rounds again on their futon. _This Sesshoumaru will never get tired of you, sweet Miko._ He chuckled. Due to their forced mating, Kagome was now unable to stop herself from yearning Sesshoumaru's touch. _She had participated well in our coupling now. Hn. It will not be long before you succumb completely to this Sesshoumaru, little one. After your power and body, this Sesshoumaru wants your soul, mind, and heart. All of you will be mine._ He leaned down to give a kiss and lick on his mark.

_Lust_

Tasting her on his tongue, Sesshoumaru was unable to control himself. He licked and nipped at her neck wildly. _She is mine, mine to do as I wish. _He moved his body so he was on top of her sleeping form once again and pressed his body closer to hers. He licked her ear, jaw, and eventually her lips. He felt she stir awake. He was kissing her hungrily; his tongue parted her lips and ravaged the interior of her mouth. His hands wondered all over on her body, caressing every inch of her skin, then settled on her breast, fondling and tweaking her nipple.

His kiss was getting harsher and he was getting painfully aroused. He grinded himself on her body. _Hn. My Miko. So delicious. Mine! This Sesshoumaru is addicted to you! I lust for you! _A pinch on her breast jolted Kagome awake. He felt her surprise, then fear, then anger, with a tint of arousal. He didn't stop his ministration. Kagome struggled weakly, still tired from their last coupling.

He pried her legs open with his knee and positioned himself. Both of her legs were moving wildly on his side, trying to push him off her. At that time he smelled her tears. _Still denying this Sesshoumaru? Ck, I wonder how long will she hold on like this? _Then he thrust inside her.

Kagome screamed, her head turned from side to side, her hands clawed at his arms. Sesshoumaru just moved faster. _My addiction, mine only. I will never be satisfied with you. Again and again and again. You are mine! _

Kagome screamed when she was at her peak. Even though she tried so hard, she could not help to feel a building pleasure from his painful action. She found herself wanting for more. She moaned, urging him to take her faster, despite the pain she felt and the soreness in her body. He growled bestially and increased his already furious pace. Kagome's moans, screams, and scratches were urging him on. It went on and on and on. Then, when he could not hold it anymore, he came with a loud howl, then sank his fangs in Kagome's collarbone.

Gluttony

Sesshoumaru lapped at the blood that gushed out from his bite. _Mm delicious. Taste like peach and honey, full with pure and clean sizzling reiki. _Her reiki infused blood was steadily increasing his youki. Inuyoukais like Sesshoumaru developed their youki by defeating strong enemies, and consumed their fallen enemy's blood, their life essences, afterward.

Kagome felt so weak. She felt like Sesshoumaru was sucking the life out of her. Her power was starting to diminish and she felt dizzy. "Nng. Stop… Sessh…". Sesshoumaru ignored her plea, continued to eagerly and passionately drink her blood, eating away her power. He hungrily feasted on her powerful blood. _I never want to stop having you, having your blood and power as my personal source of power. Mine, Miko. Forever mine. _He knew that he already ate too much power from her. _But you are just simply too delicious for me to stop._

Kagome was beginning to fall into unconsciousness, but before she slipped away, Sesshoumaru forced her to drink his blood like before. Feeling weak and confused, Kagome could do nothing but complied. "Drink mine, little one. You will need it to replenish your power." _And also to ensure our mating. _He chuckled darkly.

Envy

Satisfied for the time being, Sesshoumaru let his Miko slept. He knew she needed rest to recharge her reiki after he took most of it. He nuzzled and growled soothingly to help her fall to the land of dreams.

Lying by her side and hearing her soft breath, Sesshoumaru was at peace. He let his mind wander. In the warmth that radiated from her mate, Sesshoumaru's mind conjured the first time fate entwined his and his Miko's destiny. He remembered… He had tried to provoke the half-breed to tell him where his sire's legacy was hidden. He was sitting on top of a giant oni's arm, and he saw her, cowering slightly behind the half-breed.

At that time he felt nothing but disgust toward her. A filthy and weak human woman, but with a disturbingly sweet scent. He dismissed her scent to focus on gaining his sire's legacy. But then at his sire's tomb, she intrigued him with her courage. She had stood up against him, even pointing his sire's legacy at him and threatened him. But at that time he still thought that her aggression toward him was caused by her ignorance of his power.

But time moved on, and fate had entwined their paths over and over again. He noticed her steadily growing reiki. He was astounded with her bravery to fire an arrow toward him, even though she knew that he was a dangerous enemy to confront. She put her safety aside, firing an arrow that was powerful enough to destroy his breastplate, in order to protect the half-breed. He was amused with her warmth affection that she gave freely to anyone she considered ally, in some cases even her supposed to be enemy. And he also noticed one important thing, her undying affection and devotion toward the half-breed. _Hn, A misplaced devotion._

At a point in their interaction, he concluded that the Miko was the source of power for the half-breed, and for her pack.

At their last battle with Naraku, Sesshoumaru was amazed with the tremendous amount of reiki she actually had. _So powerful, never had this Sesshoumaru encountered a female with this amount of power. To have it, would be most beneficial. _Again he wanted to have something that did not belong to him, but his unworthy half-brother.He had contemplated many ways to obtain her power, even killing her to obtain her reiki infused blood. But then… She disappeared without a trace.

He had concluded that she was one of the casualties of the war.

Then three years after, he smelled her scent again. Peach and honey, lacing with a suppressed pure and clean powerful aura. She had returned? How? For what? …For whom? At the moment he could not believed what he felt. The feeling that made him wants to rip an inside of someone out, particularly the half-breed.

_Jealousy. _Toward his hated half-brother, for once again being bestowed with a magnificent source of power. He felt envious of the half-breed and contemplated for a destruction to fall upon him. _He is unworthy to have that amount of power! Losing the Miko will be a great blow to the half-breed._ _This Sesshoumaru has to act before it is too late. Apparently this Sesshoumaru must obtain the powerful Miko soon, then from her blood, her power would be mine._ He came back and forth to visit Rin that he had left in the human village under the tutelage of the old village Miko, with a hidden agenda to assess the situation to find the right moment to strike.

And on that very day, the day when she sought him to save the half-breed's life, he knew that his time to obtain her magnificent power had finally come. Initially he had been shocked to hear that some shadow youkais had dared to cross his boundary and attacked the half-breed. Even though only a half-breed they must aware that he was a powerful adversary. _Shadow youkai,_ _what are they doing here?_ But when he heard that the Miko was the one who destroyed the thing that killed the half-breed, he understood. They wanted her, her power. And so, he wanted her.

When she begged him to use his heirloom to bring the half-breed back to life, he was irritated. _So she remembers this Sesshoumaru only because of this Sesshoumaru heirloom!_ _Because of Inuyasha! _And the same agonizing feeling of jealousy and envy arose again. He was so angry, contemplating just to kill her, ignored the weak half-breed, and obtained his bloody prize. But her next action halted his movement.

Greed

She was on her knees, unknowingly submitting to him.

He was very pleased. She was unknowingly pledging her loyalty to him, turning her back on the half-breed. Sesshoumaru thought that it was better to posses her eternal loyalty than a fleeting moment of her power. He concluded that he wanted her alive and by his side, just like what the half-breed had done.

After several years analyzing her, he knew her well enough to reach the conclusion that she would go to the extreme in order to protect the ones she held dear, mostly the half-breed. _She would do anything for the half-breed, but soon this Sesshoumaru will make her willing to do anything for this Sesshoumaru. Then why stop only at this Sesshoumaru if her power could also flowed in this Sesshoumaru's line._

"_A life for a life."_ He had said, and she had agreed, oblivious of the consequences of such open-ended deal. He smirked at the memory.

At first he only wanted the powerful female to bare him his would be powerful heirs. But at their first coupling, the time he started touching her, kissing her, tasting her, filling her, he felt it, an overwhelmed desire called lust and greed upon her beautiful and pleasurable flesh. Her defiance to submit to him only added as fuel where he took her again and again and again until he himself had lost count. _Stubborn Miko._

At their second night together, he was too lost in his anger at her constant challenges to his dominance. Her obvious refusal to submit to him made him lost control. His want conquered his senses. _Greed. After tasting you last night, this Sesshoumaru just have got to have you more, more of you. This Sesshoumaru wants more! Your power, your body, your mind, your soul, your loyalty, your heart, all of you! Give all of yourself to this Sesshoumaru for all eternity! _Then he marked her.

He did not care a bit about how he had marked her. How he possessed her through violence, trickery, and manipulation. But then again, all was fair in love and war. In his world, power was the utmost importance and must be obtained in order to survive, by any means necessary. He only did what was best for him and his line.

Her movement broke his line of thought. He nuzzled her again to sooth her, making her fell into her deep sleep again. Now, unwillingly or not, as his mate she would crave for his touch. And after that it will not be long before she succumbed fully to him. _My Miko, _y_ou are mine only. No one else could have you. You are mine only and I don't share! This Sesshoumaru can't wait until you totally submit yourself to me._

Pride

_This Sesshoumaru knows that it will be soon._

It will not be long for her to truly acknowledge him, to give all of her to him, to crave for him. Why wouldn't she? He knew that he was 'the perfection'.

He was one of the four mighty youkai lords who ruled and controlled youkais in all the land; the Taiyoukai who ruled the Western land. He was the first born of Touga-sama and Sumire-sama, a powerful blend of Inuyoukai, prepared from his birth to be the 'Killing Perfection' who was strong enough to control his family's land. His mastery in the art of war had earned him respect from allies and fear from enemies. His power, dark and powerful, only a few others could compare. His intelligence, achieved from hundreds of years of studying scrolls and field experience, was very superior. His manner, regal and calm, was reflecting himself as a true emperor. His physical built, with piercing golden eyes, silver smooth hair, and angelic face, made even the tenshi to cower.

He was everything but imperfection, the most perfect youkai in the land, and he knew it. He believed in no one, because there were none that he considered important and competent enough to earn his attention.

Because of his magnificent prowess, it was so easy for him to make any female he desired to fell head over heel for him. He knew that he was the most sought out mate in the youkai's world. He glowed at this thought. But then he stared at one Miko who slept so enticingly beside him, the one who had warmed his futon for the last three pleasurable nights.

All female wanted him, all but her.

Wrath

Waves of anger emanated from him when he remembered the Miko obvious refusals. Time and time again she had rejected him. He, who was the perfection, wanted and feared by everyone. But not her. She did not want him, she did not cowered in front of him. She defied him! Over and over again. Never did he encounter a creature that was as stubborn as her. Again and again he punished her angrily for her defiance. He remembered how he had slapped her, scratched her, bit her. Her beautiful silk-soft skin was covered with bruises, scratches, punctures, and blood. But amazingly she held on until she passed out in agony.

When he noticed that she had passed out he steadily began to restrain himself, stopping after he did several more rounds with her unresponsive body.

Things had started to change after he had forcefully marked her that night when she had unknowingly erased his claim scent on her. After that she started to crave for his physical contact, as all mates did. But it was still only her body, her mind and heart still yearned for the half-breed. His eyes bleed crimson at that thought, anger and jealousy overpowered him. And it was worsened by Kagome's word that at that time escaped her lips. "Inuyasha." she whispered in her sleep. And Sesshoumaru's restrain snapped.

He straddled her sleeping form, angry beyond belief. His mate was thinking about other male in her dream! _No! She was not allowed to think of the half-breed! This is intolerable! _His only coherent thought was the need for blood, to see something die, preferably the half-breed. "Ínuyasha." She whispered again and without thinking he slapped her hard.

Kagome was jerked awake in an instant. She felt intense pain in her right cheek and the coppery taste of blood in her mouth. She focused her sight and looked up to find a crimsoned eye Sesshoumaru. He could tell that she was confused and afraid by the sudden awakening. "Wh… what is wrong Sesshoumaru?"

He grabbed her shoulder and his poisonous claws stabbed deep in her flesh. She screamed in pain. "Be quiet!" Sesshoumaru roared. "Apparently you still need another session of punishment!"

Her reiki was glowing now, an instinct to protect her body. "Why? I have done nothing wrong to you!"

Sesshoumaru was incensed. His mate had the audacity to talk back in her current position! She should fear and submit to him now, baring her neck as a sign of submission. He let go one of his arms that was on her left shoulder and slapped her again. Her face turned to one side. She cried and whimpered softly. He held her sore jaw, and lowered his lips to her ear, hissing "You are mine. Even in your dream this Sesshoumaru refused to share you!"

His hold on her jaw tightened, her neck was bare to him now. Then his hand that was on her right shoulder scratched higher, leaving trail of blood from her open skin. He used his poisonous claw to carve his name on her exposed neck, torn her artery in the process. "This will remind you that you belong to this Sesshoumaru!".

Kagome felt dizzy with the amount of blood she lost. Intense pain was all she could feel, and she welcomed the feeling of cold and dark that started to engulf her.

Sesshoumaru was jolted to his senses by the amount of blood he smelled, his mate's blood. He watched in slight horror as life started to slip away from her. _What had this Sesshoumaru done?? _He turned his body, finding his Tenseiga and willed it to respond.

Sesshoumaru never felt fear before; even in the face of vicious enemy what he felt was satisfaction and confidence of killing it. But when he saw his Miko dying in front of him he was afraid. He was afraid that his mate would leave him, he was afraid of spending his nights without her warm flesh near him, he was afraid of living his eternity without her presence. _No. Save her, Tenseiga. Do not let her leave this Sesshoumaru!_

Tenseiga flared and with one swung he saved her life.

He grabbed and cradled her body in his lap, Tenseiga was forgotten. He nudged her neck with his nose, smelling her returning scent of peach and honey. He felt her pulse beat strongly on her neck. _You are back; you are here with this Sesshoumaru, from now until forever. Do not leave me again, my Miko._

_My blind wrath had almost cost me her life! Even though a powerful Miko with a magnificent healing reiki, she is still a fragile human. This Sesshoumaru had never wanted to hurt her that much. It was her entire fault for being so stubborn! _

He tightened his hold on her, remembering her defiance. She moaned in protest. _Hn. But perhaps this Sesshoumaru needs to lessen the severity of punishment inflicted on her._

Sloth

He rubbed his cheek on hers, a sign of affection in the inuyoukai's custom. _ Despite your accusation of my twisted kind of love, this Sesshoumaru does care about your being, Miko._

He remembered her stinging words from last night. _"I love him! You could not grasp it. Love is a strong passionate affection, love is devotion, love is caring, unselfish feeling, love is sacrifice… you could never truly understand"._

He somehow was hurt by her negative accusation. He knew that deep down inside him there actually was a capacity for him to feel compassion and… perhaps the Miko's kind of unselfish love. Why not? He had cared about Rin, hadn't he? Also his sire was once a living proof. He was capable of loving a human hime who then bore him the half-breed. His sire's love towards his sons was also the reason that drove him to create the legendary fangs before his death.

But Sesshoumaru chose not to utilize that talent and gift of him. He chose to be indifference with that capability that he called weakness. He chose to be a calculating merciless killer in order to gain the power he had always sought.

_Power is the reason that you are with me now. _He averted his eyes to Tenseiga that laid on the floor near their futon. _My power to bring the half-breed's life back is what driven you to come and seek me, and eventually become mine. _He nuzzled her. _As long as this Sesshoumaru's holds this power over you, you will always come for me, you will always let me do whatever I wish upon your sweet flesh._

He licked at his carved name on her neck. It was fading already due to her reiki's healing ability combined with Tenseiga's power of restoration, so did the other wounds on her body.

_But what when it's gone? When the deal is fulfilled and the half-breed is alive again, I will not have this much power over you anymore. Even the power of a mating bond can be reversed if you choose to, if you chose to betray me and let someone else mate you._

"No!" He snarled, tightening his hold on his beloved mate. _This Sesshoumaru will find a way to ensure you will not want other! You will stay forever by my side! I will find a way… by any means necessary._

That was Sesshoumaru's last thought before he slipped out from the futon. After arranging Kagome's body comfortably in their futon and stole a chaste kiss on her luscious lips, he dressed himself and went to his study. A new task was on his list. He would have to find a way to chain his mate forever by his side.

_Perhaps it is time for this Sesshoumaru to seek advices from the elders._

-----------

AN: One whole chapter of Sesshoumaru's POV. I hope it give more insight about Sesshoumaru's feeling. Sesshoumaru's seven deadly sins were the things that tortured Kagome all this time.

It was hard to write on the gluttony and sloth part, because I just can't picture a lazy obesity Sesshoumaru. :) Gluttony could be defined as the over-indulgence and over-consumption of anything to the point of waste. Well, I thought over consumption of Kags blood would do. Sloth is failure to utilize one's talents and gifts (in Sess case was his gift of compassion) or laziness and indifference.

I hope I do not offense anyone with this writing. _

Anyway, what will the elders advice Sesshoumaru to do? What do you think? Tell me.

As always, thank you very much for reading! More importantly, thank you for reviewing! Your reviews are my inspiration!

Stay toon for the next chapter! And review please!

Thanks for all! And to Lili for editing this chapter! Wow, you did very fast for this chapter.

©miwa03 – 2009


	9. First Advice

**ULTIMATE SACRIFICE**

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Inuyasha!

**Chapter 9 – First Advice**

Kagome awoke in a futon drenched in blood. Waking up with blood all over her was not a new thing for her since coming to this castle, but the amount of blood that seeped into the futon was tremendous. _Someone should have died with this much blood loss! Whose blood is this? Sesshoumaru? Maybe he is dead then, I could have purified him unintentionally._

She frowned. _Stop this crazy thought. He won't die that easily. Beside if he dies then Inuyasha can't be revived. But whose blood then? Why can't I remember? _Kagome tried to remember her last memory. _My last memory was… He was slapping me, saying something about he does not share and… everything was fuzzy after that._ She frowned. _Nope. I can't remember. _She shrugged and let it go.

She moved from the futon, finding a simple yukata near the mirror. She checked herself on the mirror. _Fading bruise in the cheek, punctures in shoulders –look like his claws, and what's this… _She leaned closer to take a better look on her right side of neck. She found the fading scar of his name. _Bastard! What had he done to me?? He branded me like a cattle! I am not his property!!_

Kagome was sheeting. She moved to sit on the pile of furs in the room, hoping her meditation would erase his brand-name on her skin. _I will not let myself bare his mark! I am not his! What will Inuyasha think if he sees it?_

She let herself fell to the meditative stance. Her reiki flared, healing her body, mind, and soul. The outcome of her meditation was as pleasing as yesterday. She assessed her body to find the scars had all gone, most importantly his carved name on her neck.

_Good. Now I better clean myself up. I got his blood and filth all over me._ She shivered at the memory of her last bathing. _Well, if I didn't wash all parts of my body, I think some of his scent will still be on me. _With that thought she proceeded to go to the bathroom.

After carefully bathing and dressing herself with the simplest kimono she could find, she decided to look for Sesshoumaru. They needed to have a long talk. _I need to keep my temper in check now. If we talk about our circumstances nicely I believe we could continue to live together without much aggression toward each other. When I am pregnant, I will not bother him, and he will not bother me._

She rubbed her stomach. _Am I pregnant now?_

She continued walking down the hall, opening the shoji screens she found on her way. What she found were empty bedrooms. _Hmph. No Sesshoumaru. In fact, no one! Is this castle deserted?_

She took a ladder that lead to the floor below. On the hall she saw someone, or actually a youkai. It was the servant who frightenedly had escorted her to an empty guest room after her bathe on her second night here. They didn't talked much that day due to her inner turmoil.

The female inuyokai looked at her strangely and sniffed a little. Her expression turned horrified, and she bowed suddenly. "My lady." She addressed stutteringly.

"Huh? I'm sorry. What did you call me?" Kagome stared at the small inuyoukai. She had a sparkling red eye, pointy ears, red hair, and a red vine-patterned stripe in each of her arms.

"My lady". She was still bowing.

"You must not bow to me, and I am not your lady." Kagome helped her to stand up.

She looked up at Kagome, and sniffed again. "But my lady's scent…"

_Oh yes, I must reek of Sesshoumaru. _"Don't worry. I'm not your lord's." Kagome smiled, assuring her. "Nice to meet you again. I'm Kagome. What's your name?"

She stared at Kagome confusedly, but then decided to answer. "I am Hikaru. A maid of the mighty house of the West." She bowed.

"Hi Hikaru. Well, I need to have a talk with your lord. Do you know where he is?"

"M, my lord had left the castle, my lady."

_Left the castle? Leaving me? Where to? _"Just Kagome, please. I do not need a maid, I need a friend Hikaru." Hikaru gasped and bowed low again. "I am unworthy, my lady."

"Again it's just Kagome. Don't say that you are unworthy. Okay then, now I declare that you are my friend." Kagome smiled. Hikaru stared at her, shocked.

"It's okay, Hikaru. Now, do you know where he goes?"

"The maids do not ask questions, my la… Kagome." She said her name after seeing her frowned expression.

"Do you know when he will be back?"

"I'm sorry, Ka..gome."

She sighed. _So much for the long talk with him. But maybe I do need some time to be apart from him. _Kagome turned to see Hikaru was still standing in her spot, looked nervous.

"Do you have something to do, Hikaru."

Hikaru startled, "Ye..yes, my lady."

"It's Kagome. If you have time later, would you mind accompanying me touring the castle?"

Hikaru stared at her in awe and her mouth agape "It.. it will be my honor, my lady! I will just tell the head chef the menu for today and I will gladly accompany my lady!"

"Kagome." Kagome corrected. "You're going to meet the chef? Could I come? I want to thank him for the incredible meal he had made for me." _Even though it tasted a bit bitter with Sesshoumaru watching over me when I was eating. _

"My lady wants to meet with the chef? Absolutely. I will prepare him for an audience with you. I'll escort you to the audience's room, my lady."

"Audience?? No, I just want to say thank you. Meeting him in his kitchen will be more than enough."

"The kitchen?" She shrieked, disbelieved. "I… I mean, of course my lady. I will escort you to the kitchen." She bowed.

"Thank you, Hikaru."

Hikaru stared at her. Respect and admiration shone on her red eyes. "Of course, my lady. I will escort you now."

000000

Sesshoumaru landed in a garden of a magnificent castle, located in the highest mountain in the Western Land. The soldiers of the castle bowed, welcoming him. "My lord, my lady is waiting for you in the tea room. If my lord just follows me…"

"No need." He then walked towards the castle's tea room. He had been here, in his ancestor's castle, several times. Ridiculous if he would get lost. He had traveled here after receiving an invitation scroll from the lady of this castle. He actually did not want to meet her yet. But the obvious threat on the letter, stating that if her invitation was not fulfilled then she would grace his castle with her presence, had made Sesshoumaru traveled here without second thought.

In the front of an exquisitely carved door he halted, smelling the fragrance of freshly boiled green tea emanating from the room. He opened the door carelessly and found his mother sipping on her tea, staring far to the garden.

"You called for this Sesshoumaru, mother."

Sumire turned her attention toward the young lord who visited her. Her eyes sparkled with mischief. "My son! Long time no see. Come sit with this Sumire." She beckoned him closer.

Sesshoumaru moved closer to her but stopped when he heard her next question. "Wait. Where is she?"

Sessoumaru just stared at his mother, irritated.

"In the letter this Sumire had written that you must come with your new mate." She smiled with mischief. "I want to meet the female who managed to chain this Sumire's mighty son down." She sipped the last drop of her tea. "Well then, this Sumire needs to prepare myself now. If she could not come to see this Sumire, then this Sumire must visit your castle to congratulate her. Thank you for picking this Sumire up, son."

"She is… still unstable." Sesshoumaru said toward the female who moved to stand up.

Sumire eyes widened. "You haven't able to tame her yet?? Impossible!"

He felt slightly insulted that his own mother doubted his ability, his ability in bed nonetheless. "She is… special." He replied.

"What breed of youkai did you mate, son? This Sumire never notices any female youkai that is stronger than you. Surely your power must be stronger than hers, so there would be no problem in dominating her and making her submits to you." She stared away dreamily. "This Sumire remembers that it was only taking a night with Touga-sama."

Sesshoumaru was getting more and more irritated. "She will submit to this Sesshoumaru soon, mother."

"So she does stronger than you? How come I never heard of her? What breed is her?"

Sesshoumaru held his chin high, and stated proudly. "This Sesshoumaru's mate is the strongest of all female, but of course still much weaker than this Sesshoumaru."

"Then what's the problem?"

He stared at his mother, contemplating his answer. "A miko." He heard her gasp. "The half-breed's Miko."

"Her??" Her eyes bulged out. "This is shocking, my son. So you have killed the half-breed and claimed her as your prize then. Hn. But it is true that she indeed is very powerful. Her reiki did not hurt you? Have you marked her? So are you really immune to her purification now? I wonder how tremendous will the power of my grandchildren? Our line will be stronger with the Miko on our side."

"Mother…" Sesshoumaru stopped his mother ramblings. One hand massaged his temple, feeling the onset of headache.

"So why haven't you tamed her? Did you not prove your supremacy to her?"

"This Sesshoumaru had. But she defied this Sesshoumaru, again and again."

"Then punish her. It is not her place to defy a male, moreover her own mate! It is so disrespectful! I just don't understand what humans had thought to their female children about respecting their male."

"This Sesshoumaru has punished her hard, but being human she is too fragile. She will die if this continues."

Sumire frowned. "She would rather die then to be with this Sumire's mighty son? Human are just so impossible! She should have surrendered and submitted to you, her better, until someone defeats you in battle and claim her. What was she thinking?"

_What does she think about this Sesshoumaru? This Sesshoumaru does not know, does not care to know. Does this Sesshoumaru need to understand her feeling? Ridiculous. A female does not need to think about her male, what she must do is obey!_

"Mikos with tremendous power are rare now, son. When this Sumire was young, there were lots of them. Battles happened wherever we crossed path. When we found out that their reiki infused blood were as valuable as a powerful youkai's, we hunted them. So their number was diminishing." She began to tell him one of his ancestor's dark histories with no hint of remorse or sadness.

"At the end, one of your ancestors tried to mate the last one of the powerful Miko to secure her power in our mighty inuyoukai's line. But just like your mate she rejected. He showed her his power and dominated her that night. I still remember her scream throughout the night." She smiled darkly. "All of us had rejoiced on the obvious prospect that our next generation would be the most powerful and invincible youkai in the land." Her expression turned dark. "But she killed herself not long after that. One of the maids told me that she was unhappy of the mating and viewed it as rape. Imagine that! This Sumire would gladly give myself to a powerful male."

She tilted her head. "This Sumire could never figure what exactly the human wanted from a mating. Why are they rejecting powerful mate?"

_Hn. This Sesshoumaru might know what she desires. This… love that she keeps talking about._

Sumire stretched out her hand to lightly touch her son's cheek. "This Sumire is proud of you, my mighty son. You are going to achieve what our ancestor had failed to accomplish." Her face turned serious. "It will not be a failure now, Sesshoumaru. Do not repeat the mistake of our ancestor."

_What must this Sesshoumaru do? Does this Sesshoumaru have to learn about the… love she desires?_

"Well then, now be off." She dismissed him. "You have a mate to come back to. I expected good result, son."

Sesshoumaru understood the amount of burden weighted on him. To ensure the inuyokai clan position in the strongest chain in the youkai world, he must succeed in securing the Miko by his side.

"This Sesshoumaru will not fail you, mother."

"This Sumire believes that you will not. Tell her to visit then, when you have fully controlled her."

Sesshoumaru bowed a little then turned to leave. Before he opened the door, Sumire's voice halted him. "Do you remember what Touga-sama had always said before battling any enemy? What a warrior must do to ensure a victory?"

Sesshoumaru turned his head, watched her mother from his shoulder. "Analyze your prey."

Sumire smiled. "She will be yours, my son. This Sumire has no doubt."

000000

"And now it's finished! Oden!" Kagome exclaimed happily. The chefs and maids stared in awe at their new lady.

Kagome had been welcomed in the kitchen with a loud gasp and deep bows. Whispers of 'my lady' echoed from every corner of the kitchen. She had frowned, and once again corrected them. After lots of correction she decided to use her authority. _"As your lady I order you to call me Kagome!" _All of them had reluctantly obeyed.

After thanking the chef for his wonderful meal, she decided to look around at this era kitchen. The maids and chefs were fascinated with her curiosity, intelligence, and warm personality. Never had a lady of the Western court ventured to the kitchen. They even never talked to them aside from giving orders.

In the next hours she had taught the chef about how to make her favorite dish, Oden.

"Tomorrow you can try to make it. I'll judge the taste."

"It will be my pleasure to be given a chance to make your favorite dish. I will not disappoint, Kagome."

Kagome smiled, happy to meet people who could respect her as equal. _Even though I believe that they still think that they are below me. Nope. We are the same. Human or youkai never matters._

"Thank you then, Hajime. Now let's eat my Oden!" She said happily then moved to divide the food among the maids.

"Delicious Kagome!" Fuuki said. She was a small inuyoukai, twelve years old in appearance but Kagome knew that she was far older. She reminded her a little about Shippou, with her twinkling green eyes and dark brown hair. A pair of green stripe was on her arm.

Kagome expression turned solemn. _Shippou, how are you now? Have you been taking care of the others? Sango, Miroku, I hope you're fine. I am going to go back to all of you soon. After I birth the Western hair. I don't know how long I would be here. I don't know weather I'm already pregnant or not. I should have. We had done it many times also last night. _She shivered at the memory.

"Hey, give that back Fuuki!" Kagome was startled, hearing Hikaru's voice. She saw Hikaru and Fuuki struggled to grab the last piece of Oden.

"I saw it first!" Fuuki exclaimed.

"But I touch it first." Hikaru tried to grab it from her again.

Kagome could not contain her laughter. The first joy she had ever felt since coming to this torturing realm of Sesshoumaru's. "Come on. You could share it. Here." Kagome moved to divide the oden, but a spark of dark and powerful youki, with a tinge of sharp iciness that was able to slice your soul, halted her movement. _He's home. _She noticed. At the same time the kitchen door was opened harshly, revealing an expressionless lord of the house.

All the servants bowed deeply, some were shaking.

Kagome only stood, not even bother to turn her body fully towards him to acknowledge. "You're back. I have wanted to talk to you."

000000

A bated gasp could be heard from the servants. Sesshoumaru was enraged. _Showing her defiance in front of this Sesshoumaru's servants! What more pain must I inflicted on her??_

He had traveled back fast to his castle, already missing the warmth of his mate. His mind was contemplating ways to analyze his unique Miko mate. When he arrived at their chamber, he was not surprised to find it without her presence.

But he was surprised when he heard her sweet melodic laugh down from the kitchen. _What is she doing there? With whom? _He growled and his eyes bleed crimson. He moved fast to protect his mate from the threat that might arise from anyone beside him.

Her laugh stopped when he was in front of the kitchen's door. He jerked it open and found her standing with her back on him, his servants had bowed deeply before him. Her ignorance and disrespect toward him overwhelmed him. His jaw clenched, restraining his anger.

"Come. We must retire." He did not want his servants to witness her would be punishment.

"Retire??" Kagome was bewildered. "Didn't you hear that I want to talk to you??"

The servants were visibly shaking with fear now, along with the increase of Sesshoumaru's raging youki.

"Leave us." He finally ordered, and the servants scrambled, leaving the room quickly.

"Now you would hear me out?"

Sesshoumaru moved fast, grabbing her throat and trapping her between him and the wall. "I will hear you out when you have earned my respect. Unfortunately, what you did every time toward me was always disrespectful."

"I will respect you if you respect me also. Unfortunately, what you did every time toward me was always trying to prove that I am such a lowly creature that was nothing more than a sex slave." She struggled, mocking her with his words.

He growled. _She is so difficult! _"Submit to me, Miko! And give the respect I deserve as your mate!"

He heard her gasp, and her struggle stopped. She watched him with a slight horrific exspression, then asked. "My what, Sesshoumaru? Mate? No! You could not have…"

For once in his life, Sesshoumaru dreaded the implication of his words.

-----------

AN: I'm sorry for making this story progress so slowly. I just enjoy writing this so much! Please don't get bored.

My point in this chapter is so you would see with what kind of mother and society Sesshoumaru grew up. He and his people see that there were absolutely nothing wrong with their methods. Talking bout cultural clash here.

But don't worry, Sess had wanted to analyze Kags custom and Kags had wanted to talk civilly with him. So this is a start of a good communication.

As always, thank you very much for reading! More importantly, thank you for reviewing! I am very happy that you give many inputs about the elders! Hope I will not disappoint in the next chapter.

Stay toon for the next chapter! And review please!

Thanks for all! And to Lili for editing this chapter! Wow, you did very fast again for this chapter. Thank you!!

©miwa03 – 2009


	10. Lady of the West

**ULTIMATE SACRIFICE**

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Inuyasha!

LEMON WARNING! At the end of this chapter!!!

**Chapter 10 – Lady of the West**

"How could you do this to me, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome whispered. She was sitting on their futon, hugging her knees close to her body. Her face was wet with tears.

Sesshoumaru sat on the pile of furs, watching her intently.

Prior in the kitchen, Kagome had screamed at him, hitting him with her small fist while still being trapped between him and the wall. Her reiki had flared wildly with every intention to harm him. Kagome had been shocked when she finally noticed that Sesshoumaru was not even slightly affected with her purifying power. Eventually she had slumped down, sobbing. Sesshoumaru had taken her sobbing body in his embrace and carried her to their chamber. He put her on their futon and blanketed her. He was used with her defiance, but seeing her looking so broken created a sinking remorse feeling inside his chest.

Silence enveloped the room. Only Kagome sobs were heard. Then after a long wait, a heavy sigh from Kagome. "I could not take it anymore Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru's brows furrowed a little.

"The deal is off."

"No!" He snarled. His eyes bled crimson and he restrained himself from leaping into her. _No, she will not back away and leave this Sesshoumaru!_

She just let out a sigh. "This is not working, Sesshoumaru. We both know that we will never conceive an heir this way."

"Then we should not stop trying!" Kagome just stared blankly at the wall in front of her. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Do not presume that this Sesshoumaru made empty threat, Miko. The punishment for betraying a well made deal is not light."

She snapped. She turned her gaze toward him, watching him with eyes full of hatred. "Who is the one betraying the deal? I have slept with you to fulfill my part of the deal! That's what you're supposed to do also! What you should do is ONLY making me pregnant! Not making me into your slave, your stress output, your mate, or anything else that is not related!"

Sesshoumaru's instinct was to immediately punish her for her obvious disrespectful tone toward him. But he suppressed it, not wanting to do more harm before he had fully understood her. _This Sesshoumaru must use another method to make her stay. Analyze her custom and habit, and then strategically approach her with the best method possible. This Sesshoumaru needs to learn about human. But first, securing the deal with her._

He moved to sit in front of her. Kagome averted her eyes from him, still furious.

He watched her flushing face longingly. _Do you know just how much this Sesshoumaru desires you, my lovely Miko?_

He touched her cheek. Kagome startled and moved back, away from him. "What are you doing, Sesshoumaru??"

"Help you to conceive my heir, just like our deal." He did not move to chase her. "We need to rut to make him."

Kagome eyes widen. "But I want the deal to be off."

He watched her intently. "Are you giving up this easily?"

Kagome eyes bulged. "What? You have no right to say that to me! I have sacrificed many things for this deal! My freedom, my friends, my time, my body…"

"Then will you let it all to be in vain?"

Kagome shook her head, tears glistening in her face. "What games are you playing now, Sesshoumaru?"

_Chase and conquer, of course. _He smirked inwardly. "What this Sesshoumaru is implying is that we still can finish the deal. We are strong enough to continue. Then you will have your prize and this Sesshoumaru will have mine."

She stared at him. "My prize will be Inuyasha's revival, but what exactly is yours?"

"A powerful heir." _And a powerful mate, and a powerful line of inuyoukais._

She stared in his eyes, searching for the hidden truth deep inside his soul, but found nothing from his impassive eyes."Then why did you marked me as your mate?"

_This Sesshoumaru desires you. _He sighed. "To protect the West." _By having you in the inuyoukai's family._

"Huh?"

"This Sesshoumaru had never lied, Miko. Believe that this Sesshoumaru only did what was best."

"By mating me unknowingly??"

"The circumstance of our mating was not suitable for a conversation to occur."

"Not suitable for a conversation to occur? Why? Because I was too busy crying and begging you to stop?? Or is it because I was in too much pain so I hadn't noticed any words you said??"

"No. This Sesshoumaru did not want to bother your rest."

She shook her head. "But you could have told me afterwards, Sesshoumaru."

"This Sesshoumaru has, Kagome."

Kagome startled. "You call me by name!"

"You are not my slave." He had wanted to call her intimately when they are fully mated. But he figured that she needed the assurance of equality now.

"No, I am not." She bit her lips, contemplating her decision, but then moved to one side of the futon. "But I am your temporary mate."

_Temporary mate? _His brows furrowed a little.

"Because I think I understand what you meant by protecting the West. It will create chaos if the heir of the Western Land is born without a legitimate mother. I should have thought about that before." Sesshoumaru was shocked by her reasoning. _Her thought was so noble and pure. Does she not even think of this Sesshoumaru's selfish intention? She is the most pure-hearted female this Sesshoumaru has ever known. She is most worthy to be the lady of the West. This Sesshoumaru must definitely have her!_

She took a deep breath, convincing herself for her resolution. She then turned to look at him. "Then I will be your mate, Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru breath stalled. He had wanted to hear that words from her for so long. "The West shall know that I am the mother of your to be heir." But her next words crushed his dream. "Until the heir is born. And after that, we will find a way to undo the mating mark."

_No! _He was torn in the inside but his expression betrayed nothing.

"The Western Land is Inuyasha's home too. I know he loved this land. For him, I will not let it be in chaos." She paused and steadying her resolve. "I promise that I will play the role as the Lady of the West as best as I can. So I want you to promise me also that you will remove the mating mark when the heir is born. Can you promise me that?"

_This Sesshoumaru will never let you go! How dare you to ask such thing from me!_

"Sesshoumaru?" She watched him intently.

_But to deny her wish, will result in breaking our newly made fragile bond. _

"This Sesshoumaru will consult the elders." Sesshoumaru opted for a save answer. He had never lied and was not willing to do it now. He moved himself to lay down in their futon.

"To ask about a way to remove the mark?" She asked him while moving to lay down on the other side of the futon.

"Hn." _To ask about the way to remove the mark, so this Sesshoumaru can avoid it at all cost._

Kagome let out a sigh and snuggled deeper into the futon. "I take that as a yes, then."

"Come here." He reached out his arm to circle around her waist and drew her closer to him. She laid her head on his chest; one of her hands was playing with the hem of his robe absently. Sesshomaru leaned closer to her hair to smell her peach-like scent. He had always enjoyed her calming and relaxing scent.

Sleep came fast on her. But before she fell asleep, she confirmed one important fact to him. "Sesshoumaru, this does not mean that I have forgiven you. What you did to me was unforgivable. But I will tolerate your presence for the sake of Inuyasha and his happiness."

Sesshoumaru stared at the ceiling with his crimson eyes. Feelings of overwhelmed jealousy, envy, and rage enveloped him. At that time he wanted nothing more than to rip the half-breed into shreds, revive him again with Tenseiga, and rip him out again. But he chose to restrain himself, tighten his hold on his desired female and smelt her relaxing scent to calm him. He thought that it would not do well if he chose to punish her again now. He would jeopardize his steadily progressing plan. It was a good first step that she wanted to play her role as his mate, and she had said that she would tolerate his presence.

_Hn. Far better than her obvious defiance toward this Sesshoumaru in front of others. _One of his hands absently drew his name on her back. _There has got to be a way to keep you here with this Sesshoumaru side. This Sesshoumaru will search every scroll, will seek advices from any trustworthy source, and this Sesshoumaru will sacrifice anything that is needed to achieve it. You may hate me afterwards my Miko, but if it will ensure your place by this Sesshoumaru side forever, then there are no price too high._

000000

Kagome woke to Sesshoumaru's caress and licks on all over her body. She moaned at the sensation, but tried to restrain her body's response to his touches. "Ng… Sess…"

"You have awaken, my lovely mate." _Mate? Oh yes. I am his mate now. I just hope I carry his heir soon. I really want to go back to Inuyasha's embrace soon._

She noticed that she was naked, and Sesshoumaru was too. _Since when? _Bust Sesshoumaru's carees and licks distraught her thought. Sesshoumaru continued his exploration on her body with his tongue and hand, sucking one of her nipples. Kagome moaned and squirmed beneath him. She could not resist his touches anymore.

His hands were now at her thighs, caressing them and then lifted them up to his waist. Kagome instinctively wrapped them around his waist, making his hard-on nudge on her folds. He groaned. "Let's conceive the heir this morning, shall we?"

Kagome moaned her approval and he penetrated her slowly, enjoying her gripping heat. He hissed and stilled when the head was inside her. "So tight, my mate. So tight and wet for me."

Kagome moaned and moved her hips to encourage him to move. Sesshoumaru complied, and started a slow motion thrust.

Kagome was getting frustrated. First she was frustrated because she could not believe that her body actually craved to have sex with Sesshoumaru, and now she was frustrated because he was moving to slow, teasing her. She tried to move her hips to increase the pace, but Sesshoumaru's hand held her firmly. "Ugh! Stop teasing me! Faster!"

He chuckled. "Should this Sesshoumaru deny your wish now, like what you did time and time again toward this Sesshoumaru?"

She glared at him.

A ghost of smile was on Sesshoumaru's lips. He was still moving slow. He dipped down to capture her lips, nibbling and licking it slowly, while continuing his slow motion. He was enjoying this so much. He smiled hearing her moans while he nibbled her ear.

Not able to control himself anymore, Sesshoumaru sped up his pace. His hands moved to her thighs and lifted them up, while he moved to a kneeling position. He then bent her body awkwardly, pressed her thighs forward against her breast, and continued his furious pace.

Kagome screamed at the new sensation from this position, and climaxed instantly. He growled feeling her gripping heat sucking him in. "Mmmm. You're so tight, so hot, so delicious my mate. This Sesshoumaru enjoys your body so much!"

He continued his furious pace. Kagome lost count on how many times she had climaxed. What she noticed was how her voice was hoarse from the many times she had screamed his name at her peak. Finally he climaxed with loud growl and a shout of 'mine'. He stayed deep within her until the last of his cum was stored in Kagome's womb.

Kagome was breathing harshly. Her face was wet with tears. She cried because she could not believe that somehow she enjoyed the sex with Sesshoumaru. She enjoyed his touches and presence, even though she tried so hard to deny it. She did not fight hard enough now and succumbed easily to his seduction. She felt like she had betrayed Inuyasha. _I have given everything to him, Inuyasha. What's left of me is just this loving heart, reserved only for you. _

She winced and suppressed her moan when she felt Sesshoumaru slip out from her. He kissed her shoulder and licked the tears on her cheek.

"Do not cry. You have done nothing wrong." He moved his head to kiss her slightly parted lips and sensuously licked it. Kagome snapped shut her lips, trying her best to still resist him. Sesshoumaru did not give up. He nibbled and sucked her lower lip slowly and patiently. His hands caress her skin and fondled her breast. Kagome could not help it. Her traitorous body eventually gave up. She moaned and Sesshoumaru thrust his tongue inside, touching everything inside her mouth. His kiss was passionate and demanding, but not forceful and dominating. _It feels so good. He tastes so good. _Her hands moved to the back of his neck and shoulder, messing with his silver hair, and encouraged him to deepen the kiss. She started to kiss him back, her tongue battling him. But she then felt Sesshoumaru smirked smugly on the kiss, and she abruptly ended it, realizing her mistake. _I succumb to him again!_

He licked his lips, still tasting her in his. "You have done well for your first morning as this Sesshoumaru's mate." He reached out his arm to circle around her waist and drew her closer to him. Kagome did not resist, she was so tired and confused of her own feelings. She laid her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat. _His chest is warm, and the sound of his heartbeat is calming. How come a monster like him is able to radiate this kind of peace?_ She thought idly.

"You may rest for today, you need it. Tomorrow will be a long day for you. We will start in your tutelage to become the Lady of the West." He talked while caressing the silk-soft skin of her back. _Why is he acting this way toward me now? He is so warm. I feel like I am really wanted. _Kagome then realized that their last sex was the first time that she had been completely willing. _He had asked for my permission_. _He did not force me. Why does he change? Is it because I am willing to be his temporary mate? _

Kagome turned her head to see the taiyoukai's face. What she saw was still the same mask of emotionless ice lord. But his eyes were watching her intently, searching for something deep inside her. Kagome blushed and shifted her gaze. Her heart was beating fast. _Why… am I feeling this way?_ _Inuyasha, if this heart is only for you, then why do I fell this way toward your half-brother? I should fight this feeling away! Don't worry Inuyasha. I promise that I won't be fooled. He can never truly love me like you do. He is a taiyoukai who doesn't have a heart to give and to receive love._

But deep down, Kagome realized that it was too late for her to stop her insanely growing attraction toward Sesshoumaru, her heartless tormentor.

-----------

AN: What do you think? She had received her fate as Sesshoumaru's temporary mate, but will she submit fully to Sesshoumaru's whim?

As always, thank you very much for reading! More importantly, thank you for reviewing! Your reviews were my fuel! I will gladly accept any reviews. Flame is also okay as long as you also give a constructive critique that could help me develop this story. I admit I was rather down when I read some flames directed to this story. But when I read other reviews that support me, my mind's battery was being recharged again. Thus, this chapter was done. Thank you for all the reviews, good and bad.

Stay tuned for the next chapter! And review please!

Thanks Lili for editing this chapter! Is it summer holiday there? Ups I forget, coz there are no summer in my home country, or to be exact, everyday is summer here.

Thank you all!!

©miwa03 – 2009


	11. Culture Shock

**ULTIMATE SACRIFICE**

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Inuyasha!

**Chapter 11 – Culture Shock**

"I am very fortuned to at last be graced by the presence of a great Miko such as yourself, my Lady." An old female inuyoukai bowed deep in front of Kagome.

Kagome reached out to help the youkai to stand up. "You must not bow down to me." The youkai looked surprised with Kagome refusal to accept her honor. Kagome turned her head to look at Sesshoumaru who sat at his desk, wanting for an explanation.

They were in Sesshoumaru's study, in front of Kagome stood a white haired female inuyoukai. Her eyes and her arm stripes were light blue. In the appearance she looked like a 60 years old woman.

"She is Hana. She had been the head maid in the house of the West since centuries ago. This Sesshoumaru's mother had sent her, by this Seshoumaru's request, to help you learn about the way of the Lady of the West."

"Sent by your mother to help me?" Kagome brows furrowed, she missed the bated gasp from Hana. "Do you think that this is really necessary Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru arched one of his eyebrows. _She doubted my action again. With this obvious disrespect toward this Sesshoumaru, she still wonders if it is necessary to receive help from the elder._

"She is very capable of helping you, mate." His tone indicated no room for further negotiation.

Kagome shut her mouth, pouting.

"Begin the tutoring, Hana." He dismissed them.

"With pleasure, Sesshoumaru-sama." She bowed deep to her young lord and retreated. She was shocked when she saw her lady was walking out from the study with her back turned on the lord. On top of that, she didn't even bow or salute him. Hana looked at the young lord. She saw that his jaw was hard, slight crimson was in his eyes. He was restraining himself from lashing out at her. Hana wondered why the young lord did not conduct a punishment for his disrespectful mate.

_Defiant mate! _He turned his eyes toward Hana who was watching him with curious eyes. "She is unusual and will be handful. Do not disappoint, Hana."

Hana bowed deep and stated. "I have molded many ladies of the Western court before, but never once a miko. My lord's lady will be my greatest achievement."

"Hn." He returned his attention to the many scrolls he has to attend, while Hana retreated out. His mind was conjuring a plan to trap his wild mate by his side forever. _This Sesshoumaru will have to consult the elders on the next full moon night. For now, a visit to her homeland must be arranged, and Rin will need a new kimono also._ He smirked. _My mate, once this Sesshoumaru has understood how to handle and tame you, there would be no escaping from my grasp._

000000

"You are a fast learner, Kagome-sama." praised Hana after she applauded Kagome's perfect achievement in attending a royal tea ceremony.

Kagome had given up in insisting Hana to not use an honorific after her name. Hana had objected and said that it wasn't appropriate for the Lady of the West to deny the honor her people were given to her.

"Thank you, Hana. I could never get a better teacher." She smiled at her.

It had been six months since Kagome's tutelage began. Hana had been tutoring her in the etiquette of ceremonies as a lady of the West court in which all she had successfully learnt and practiced. It was the things that made her busy the past months. She would study all day, only rest to have lunch and some tea. She rarely saw Sesshoumaru in the day, only meeting him at night before they retired to his chamber.

Kagome sighed and rubbed her stomach. _Not pregnant yet. But I have done it almost every night with him, save from my menstrual time. Maybe something is wrong? _She blushed remembering their sex lately. _So intense! He was much tender now, never forcing me. True that he is still the domineering insatiable sex crazed youkai, but he had never taken me against my will anymore. Why does he change? What is happening with him? But he does go out more often lately. He would go somewhere during the day, and come back at night. He would watch me the entire evening like I was some kind of fragile doll then when night fell he proceeded to retire to his futon, asking me to join him. He never ordered me to have sex with him anymore, but he would cuddle me, kiss me, and nuzzle me until I eventually gave up and… _

"Is there something in your mind, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome was startled. "No. I mean… Yes, I have a lot in my mind lately. I…" Kagome hesitated. Hana waited patiently for the lady to share her thought. Kagome glanced at her. "Hana."

"Yes, Kagome-sama."

"How long have you known Sesshoumaru?"

Hana was a bit surprised. "Your lord-mate, Kagome-sama? I have known him since he breathed his first air until today. I was there when he was born, and stayed by his side along with his wonderful mother, Sumire-sama."

"Then you know him well?"

"He is one of the most powerful and honorable youkai this old soul has ever met. Since his birth, he had been prepared to be the mighty lord of the West and he does not disappoint the Inuyoukai clan. His power is incomparable, and has been growing more since he mated you, Kagome-sama. He is cunning and intelligent, and his physical prowess is without a doubt." She smiled with hidden mirth. "I believe that you have proven it yourself, Kagome-sama. Only you have the privilege to know him 'that' well."

Kagome blushed and spluttered. "I actually was not talking about his physical attributes or power. How about his personality, Hana? What is he like?"

"Personality?"

"Is he merciful? Is he generous? Is he selfless? Is he kind?"

Hana startled. "Kagome-sama. I do not think that a powerful ruler would need those kinds of traits."

Kagome stared at her disbelievingly. "He does not need to be merciful? Then how will his people love him?"

"His power to ensure their survival will make them love him."

Kagome gasped at the rationalization. _Is power really the thing that circled around this society? In what kind of people you had grown up Sesshoumaru? What kind of lecture, culture, and tradition that had molded you into what you are now?_

"Hana?"

"Yes, Kagome-sama?"

"I am very curious of your perspective according to your society towards many things in life. We come from very different cultures and traditions. While I am here, I would love to study your culture. Do you mind if I ask some things about the Inuyoukai's tradition, Hana?"

Hana simply loved and adored her new lady. She was very intelligent and warm. A very perfect match for the cunning but cold taiyokai. "Of course not, Kagome-sama. I am very aware that my lady comes from a very different tradition. So it is very essential for my lady to learn about my lord's culture and tradition. That was what we were studying for the last months, Kagome-sama."

"Yes. But I want to ask other things. About… relationship, or mating."

"Relationship?" Hana tried to hide her smile. Her new lady was so pure and naïve. "What would you like to know, my lady?"

_What does Sesshoumaru thinks about our relationship? _"What is a male role in a mating relationship according to your society?"

"The male is Alpha. He is the leader in a mating relationship. He is the one who provides protection, shelter, food or means to have food. He will do anything in his power to ensure that his female is well fed and well kept. In return the male will receive total obedience from the female. His word is law and his actions are not to be questioned."

She was shocked. "What?? So the female is not allowed to express her own feeling, or to have her own mind?" _What kind of relationship is that??_

"I have never said that, Kagome-sama." Hana said confusedly. "What I said was the female should never defy the wish of the male. She is free to express herself as long as she has her male's permission and she does not defy his wish."

She frowned. "Why must the female degrade herself like that?"

"Degrade??" Hana was surprised. "Isn't that the right thing to do to the one who has given her protection and food? Without the male protection, she could have died by other youkai. Thus the female always try to mate the strongest male possible. What is degrading in that, Kagome-sama??"

"I don't think that someone should control other people lives completely, Hana. Does the male want to live beside a doll?"

Hana frowned. "A doll that satisfies him, that he cherishes and cares for. Yes, he does want it."

Kagome stared at Hana indecorously. _Is that what he wants from me? Does he want me to become his doll? To only nod and smile!! Dream on, Sesshoumaru! _She narrowed her eyes.

Hana noticed her lady dissatisfied expression. "Kagome-sama, that is the balanced we have made in our society. A male holds the female's life in his hand; he must protect and fight for her at all cost. In return, the female must heal him, her protector; she must become his sanctuary; giving his fighting soul a place to rest, giving him peace. Kagome-sama, do you find our custom to be so repulsive?"

"I am just shocked, Hana, that we view relationship that differently. I have no right to judge your culture. I appreciate it, but I think you should appreciate mine also. In my culture, a woman has an equal position with a male, and I have no intention to become a doll for someone… not even Sesshoumaru."

Hana gasped and threw herself at Kagome's feet.

"What are you doing, Hana? Get up!" Kagome tried to pull Hana to stand up but Hana hugged her feet.

"No,no, Kagome-sama, please don't defy Sesshoumaru-sama. I do not want you to get hurt. Even though Sesshoumaru-sama cares about your being so much, someday he will reach his breaking point of tolerance. Please do not defy him! We all care about you so much." She was sobbing on her feet.

Kagome squatted and then held her shoulder, looking straight into her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"This old eyes had seen the way Sesshoumaru-sama looked at you, the many times Sesshoumaru-sama had restrained himself from punishing you for your ignorance. Sesshoumaru-sama does care about you, my lady. But he eventually will reach his limit and when that happens… I do not know what he will do to punish you."

"Punish me?? Why would he do that??"

"Kagome-sama, our culture dictates that it is the right of the male to punish his female for disobeying or disrespecting him."

Kagome stilled. She remembered Sesshoumaru's anger and beatings many months before. _Had I defied him in those nights? Were those his punishment for me?_ Kagome slumped down. _I do not understand him, and I did not try to understand him. Was it all my fault? To not trying to understand him? Do I deserve all those punishment? _She felt the beginning of a burning tear.

Hana stopped her sobbing. "Are you well, Kagome-sama?"

"I… need rest. I think today is enough, Hana. I'll see you again tomorrow."

Hana stared at her emphatically, but then proceeded to leave. "Yes, Kagome-sama. Tomorrow we will continue the lesson on the Inuyoukai clan's tradition and culture." Hana stood up, bowed and started retreating.

Kagome was lost in her thought when she heard Hana's voice. "Despite his cold and merciless attitude towards other, I know that Sesshoumaru-sama does care about you deeply, Kagome-sama. This old eyes see it. Kagome-sama, he will gladly fight to protect you, he will do anything to keep you with him forever."

Kagome just stared absently toward the window; into the direction she believed was where Inuyasha's forest was. Hana bowed and left her with her thought.

"But I do not want him to." Kagome whispered, a tear fell from her eye.

-----------

AN: Sorry for this short chapter. My training has begun so I have shorter time to write.

As always, thank you very much for reading! More importantly, thank you for reviewing!

Thanks Lili for editing!

©miwa03 – 2009


	12. Crossroad

**ULTIMATE SACRIFICE**

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Inuyasha!

LEMON WARNING AT THE END!!!

**Chapter 12 – Crossroad**

"It was so nice of you to help me wash these clothes, Rin. It would have taken me a day to finish without your help." Sango laughed.

Rin smiled cheerily at her. They were walking back to the village after washing the laundry in the nearby stream. "No problem Sango-san. I love to help. Sesshoumaru-sama had told me that I must learn as many as I could about human custom, daily lives, tradition..."

_Sesshoumaru. _Sango heart skipped a beat, hearing the taiyoukai's name revived her memory of her missing friend two years ago. _Shippou said that before missing Kagome went to follow Sesshoumaru. Does Sesshoumaru know where Kagome is? Where is Kagome?_

After they were healed, Sango, Miroku, and some of the villagers had gone searching for Kagome. Shippou had stayed in the village, stubbornly refusing to leave Inuyasha's body, saying that guarding Inuyasha until Kagome was back was his promise to her. And Shippou repeatedly said that Kagome would be back safe soon, because she had promised him.

Sango would not have that; she was really worried about her sister. Even less so after she had found out about Inuyasha's condition. So she encouraged the others to begin the search for her.

After six months without any hint and clue of Kagome's whereabouts, they had regretfully stopped their search. At one time Miroku said that they should always believed that where ever Kagome was, she must be safe. That she was on a journey to save Inuyasha's life, along with a powerful ally. Sango had asked about where Miroku had found that information. But Miroku just smiled, saying that an old acquaintance had visited him, and refused to say more.

A powerful ally. Sango had a big suspicion that Sesshoumaru had something to do with Kagome disappearance. In fact, she was almost sure that Sesshoumaru was the one responsible for it. She glanced at Rin, singing happily beside her, carrying a basket full of damp clothes. _But how can I ask her about it, without raising her suspicion that I am accusing her Sesshoumaru-sama?_

"Sango-san?"

"Huh?" Rin's voice broke Sango's thought.

"I want to ask you something." She walked slower and turned her head at her direction. "What should a girl do if she likes a boy?"

"Rin-chan! That's too early for you to know that!"

"Too early? But I am twelve now. I'm growing up and I want to know, Sango-san."

"Well… I guess it won't hurt to know… Umm…" Sango tried to remember her own experience. "Well… I think you should show him that you care, by giving him more attention and time, do and give the things he likes and avoid the things he dislikes."

"Hmm… show him that I care."

"Yes. And if you have enough courage and confidence, you should just tell him about your feelings." She smiled. "Do you have a crush on somebody, Rin?"

"No, Sango-san. I am just learning. Thank you!!" She smiled and began running happily toward the village.

000000

"_There are none, young lord."_

Sesshoumaru snarled. He was in his study, sitting behind his desk. He remembered his recent audience with Hotaru, the inuyoukai elder of fire that had resulted in the same answer as the others. _There are no spells or items that can bind her to this Sesshoumaru!_

He shook his head. _They said that this Sesshoumaru's power will ensure her loyalty and faithfulness. But they do not know her! The half-breed still held her heart. _

Two years had passed since the deal. Sesshoumaru had sought audiences with the four elders of Inuyoukai clan, the fire, the water, the air, and the earth inuyoukai. The result he got was the same disappointing answer. They had never encountered a spell or item that could be used to safely control someone's heart.

He had sought his ancestor's vast library to find scroll that describes any spell or item that could be used to manipulate someone's heart. But the only answer he found was an old script that stated… "…heart is the most fragile but also the strongest thing inside a being. No spells are powerful enough to break it and no items are soft enough to trap and control it without shattering it into irreparable pieces…"

He was frustrated. _This Sesshoumaru's effort by that means had not shown good result. There is no other way. This Sesshoumaru will only have to depend on Rin's lesson, the monk's word, and from this Sesshoumaru's observation of human custom._

Sesshoumaru had been visiting Rin in his spare time when controlling his land. He had given a specific duty to his ward, to observe and analyze the human custom in establishing a relationship. He had reasoned with her that she would need that knowledge in order to live as a normal female, and he wanted a full report of her observation each time he visited.

He also sought information about human custom in relationship from the village's monk once. At first Miroku had hesitated, he even had blatantly requested Sesshoumaru to give Kagome back. But a little threat on Kagome's and his family's safety had turned him to be much more negotiable.

He still remembered what the monk was clarifying at the end of their discussion.

"_Sesshoumaru-sama, what are you going to do with your new found information?"_

_He just turned and walked away._

"_Whatever you are going to do please, do not hurt her more."_

"_That will be her choice."_ _Sesshoumaru answer was short._

"_Then I'm sure that Sesshoumaru-sama is wise enough to understand that every choice she makes is for the good of her friends. She is the most unselfish person I have ever met and never deserve to be inflicted by any pain."_

_He stilled for a few seconds, and began walking again. "She is and will always be safe."_

_He heard the monk let out a grateful sigh. "Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama. Please take care of her."_

Based from the information he got from the monk, Sesshoumaru had observed Kagome closely, trying his best to understand her.

_Human female tended to have much emotional turmoil, and as a start a male must try his best to understand her in order to make a relationship work._ He sighed. _Much more complicated then this Sesshoumaru originally thought. This Sesshoumaru has never thought that to court a female one must work so hard. If she were a youkai then this Sesshoumaru would win her in a heartbeat. Who is more powerful than this Sesshoumaru in this land? _He arrogantly thought.

_But for her this Sesshoumaru would do anything. _His jaw was hard. _Even if this Sesshoumaru must do the extreme, only for her. _

Sesshoumaru, being the arrogant lord that he was, had never tried to discern his true feeling toward Kagome. He did not understand if what he was feeling was the emotion called love. He only wanted to be with her forever. He only wanted her presence that radiated peace and serenity beside him. He wanted to smell her soothing peach and honey scent every morning when he woke up. He wanted to hear her bubbly voice and laughter every day. And he wanted to see her lovely face every night before he drifted to the land of dreams. On top of that, he wanted to see her smile, while cooing and cradling his heir in her arm.

He stood up. His eyes blazed with determination.

He wanted her. And he always got what he wanted.

00000

Kagome could feel the flowing tears on her cheek. Everything around her was shrouded in the darkness, and the only thing she could see was the body in her arm. _It's getting colder… His hand… His face is getting paler... His breath is getting shallow and fast… He's dying... My Inuyasha is dying..._

She woke up suddenly; fresh tears were on her cheeks. She breathed hard. _I dreamt of him again. I dreamt of him dying again. _She let her tears fell, sniffing occasionally. _Inuyasha… I miss you so much._

She felt the person beside her stir. Sesshoumaru moved closer to nuzzle her, trying to sooth her. "Another bad dream, mate." His voice was husky.

Kagome was in tears. "I saw him… dying again."

He licked her cheek. "Hn." He resumed his licking, and after a while his hands were wondering all over her naked body.

Kagome groaned, she was getting aroused again. She moaned when his hand started to fondle her sensitive breast. He used that chance to capture her mouth and thrust his tongue inside. She immediately responded to his kiss, desperately wanting to banish the memory of Inuyasha's death from her mind. She kissed him with much fervor; her tongue licked his fangs. Her hands were moving to his back and shoulder, and suddenly she pushed him to his side and lifted herself so that she was on top of him.

She continued her desperate attempt to forget Inuyasha's dying eyes, kissing and rubbing herself on him. Sesshoumaru growled at her audacity to dominate him and tried to push her back down, but her next word stilled him. "Make me forget, Sesshoumaru." She whispered between kisses.

He understood. "My pleasure, mate." He reached out and grabbed her buttocks in his hands. Kagome moaned. She felt his hard-on nudged at her stomach.

She nibbled his ear and felt him tense, he moaned afterwards. _Always his sensitive spot. _She felt Sesshoumaru grinded on her. "Patient, Sessh. Let me guide you." She whispered on his ear.

She positioned herself and slipped his dick into her. They both moaned at the sensation. Kagome then moved to a sitting position, straddling Sesshoumaru's hip, and started moving up and down.

"Sesshoumaru…"

His eyes were fixated on her juggling breasts. Unable to hold back any longer, he growled and moved himself up to a sitting position. Grabbing her buttocks, he drew her closer to him. Kagome wrapped her feet around his waist. He dipped down and sucked one of his nipples, while thrusting himself into her.

"Mmm… Sesshoumaru…" Her hands were on his head, drawing him closer to her. When she was close she threw her head back and moaned. Sesshoumaru thrust faster and finally she came.

She breathed harshly and laid her head on his shoulder, feeling satisfied but miserable, drifting between her growing feelings for Sesshoumaru and her eternal love for Inuyasha. She felt Sesshoumaru had not stopped, still seeking for his own pleasure from her body. She groaned, hugging his body closer and buried her face in his flowing silver hair. She let her tears fell, proof of her feelings of betrayal toward her love for Inuyasha. _I'm sorry my love, Inuyasha. I know I should not feel this way. I know I should not let myself fall this easily to his charm. But I need someone to relive this pain. Every second remembering that you are not beside me pains me, and his touches relieve it, making me forget for a while. I need this distraction, Inuyasha. Someday with his help I will have you beside me again. But for now I need him… for your safety, for my anesthesia for losing you, for my sanity._

Kagome gasped when he flipped her beneath him, still thrusting furiously into her. _I don't care if he uses me now. In the end I will have Inuyasha again._

Sesshoumaru continued thrusting and she let him. He bent her body as he like and she let him. He took her in many positions and she let him. He dominated her and she let him. He continued making love to her and she let him. _Wait. No, not making love, but having sex. That is different. I will only make love with my Inuyasha._ Then she drifted her mind to Inuyasha, the only one she loved with all of her heart.

"Inuyasha…" His name accidentally slipped from Kagome's lip in the middle of their passion, and suddenly his movement stopped. Kagome opened her eyes in confusion and saw the cold gaze of the male who truly had been ravishing her all this time. She felt the male tense and tremble slightly. He snarled and withdrew himself from her clutch with suppressed anger.

Kagome moved to a sitting position in apprehension while watching Sesshoumaru move out from the futon. She could feel his youki darkened and sparked wildly, full with suppressed anger. _Will he punish me? What will he do to me?_ _What scars will he inflicted on me? _She trembled and clutched the blanket tightly to her body, trying to protect herself.

But Sesshoumaru just grabbed his robe and left the chamber without sparing her a glance. The shoji screen cracked when he slammed it shut.

Kagome was relieved, but also confused. _Why does he just leave like that? According to his custom, he should have punished me now. What is wrong with him? Wait. He has been acting different since I agreed to become his temporary mate. He has not hurt or touched me against my will since then. Why is he acting so unlike his natural behavior? Why does he change?_

Unconsciously, Kagome walked to follow his youki. Something within her tugged her to the direction of her mate's youki, this depressing and full of rage youki.She stopped in front of his dojo. When she touched the shoji screen to open it, a loud snarl followed by the sound of crashing stopped her.

Standing in front of the dojo with her hand on the shoji screen, she somehow felt his feeling. Rage, jealousy, depression, frustration, and confusion; he was in a mess. The great taiyoukai that feared by everyone was in a terrible mess. Kagome turned herself, her back was on the shoji screen and she slumped down. Hugging her knees close, she sobbed. _If I hate him so much then why do I feel this way? Why does it pain me seeing him like this? Why do I feel like I should run to him and beg for his forgiveness? _She continued sobbing.

After some time, the sound of snarls, growls, and crashes stopped. The taiyoukai was breathing harshly. He moved to go out from the dojo but when he tried to open the shoji screen he realized that his mate was crying on the other side. Feeling emotionally spent, he slumped down also and leant his back on the shoji screen. He bent one of his knees and leaned his head back. Thinking how could a simple human woman made him felt this much emotion. How could he let her controlled him like this. What he could do to make her totally his.

Kagome continued sobbing and Sesshoumaru stared off absently, their backs against each other. Anyone who saw them would agree that they made such a heart breaking sight.

-----------

AN: So Sesshoumaru unconsciously admitted that he was in love with Kags. And Kags could not stop her growing feeling toward him. Will it be the start of a happy relationship?

Sorry I could not write about the elders more specifically, because this story is just moving too slow for the author and the readers' health.

As always, thank you very much for reading! More importantly, thank you for reviewing! Do you know that your reviews are the soul of this story? Because without you, the author will not have the motivation to continue writing until this point. Thank you all.

Thanks for the edit Lili!

©miwa03 – 2009


	13. Elements of Life

**ULTIMATE SACRIFICE**

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Inuyasha! And the Haiku I use in this chapter is not mine also. It belongs to Torrey Philemon (1998).

**Chapter 13 – Elements of Life**

"You look very beautiful, Kagome-sama." Hikaru said while adding the last detail on Kagome's elaborate hair bun.

"I look like a doll ready to be displayed." Kagome said with pure irritation; with the amount of time she had to endure on bathing with special herbs, dressing with the magnificent kimono, and fixing her hair. She refused to use this era's make up and chose instead to put a nude style of make up of her own on. She was dressed in a magnificent white and black kimono with many layers. The intricate pattern of the kimono represented the inuyoukai clan's crest, marking her as one of the members of the Western court.

Hikaru chuckled. "But beautiful none the less."

It had been three years since the insane deal between her and the taiyoukai occurred. She had tried to fulfill her part of the deal as best as she could. In the day she was officially the Lady of the Western Land. She tended and managed the Western household. Her prior years of tutelages with Hana and her intelligence and compassion toward Sesshoumaru's people had successfully ensured her place to be the most favored lady of the West.

And in the night she was Sesshoumaru's loveable and faithful mate, always ready for him, always begging for him. She had always satisfied his craving for her body and her blood. Sesshoumaru did not need to know that she always felt dirty after every round they had. She always cried every morning, thinking back on how much she had enjoyed the sex with Sesshoumaru, and how much she had betrayed Inuyasha by doing it.

"It is time, Kagome-sama." Hikaru's voice startled her.

Kagome took a deep breath, the feeling of nervousness returned. _Steady Kagome, you will pass through this alive. Nothing to worry about. They are only a group of the mightiest inuyoukai you have ever met. Aargh! I'm getting more nervous now! _She gulped.

Today the Western Land was holding an important ceremony that was held once in a hundred year; the sacred ceremony that held to worship the elements that sustained life. The Western lord's castle was the place that was used to celebrate that occasion since the founding of this clan, and being the Lady of the West, Kagome had been busy with preparing for this day. But nothing was more apprehensive than picturing herself walking gracefully into a room full of dangerous inuyoukai.

"You will be fine, Kagome-sama." Hikaru said, feeling the nervousness that emanated from her lady.

"I hope so, Hikaru." Her voice wavered.

"Kagome-sama, you have been attending almost all of the royal gatherings in the Western court, and have been very successful in every event. You should not feel nervous. You will succeed in this ceremony also. I have faith in your ability, Kagome-sama."

She sighed. "If only the guests are like the usual, Hikaru. For today's ceremony the four elders of the inuyoukai clan will come! And all of the high ranking inuyoukai will definitely also be there! I just hope I can keep my reiki under control, Hikaru. I fear with that much powerful youki so close it will stimulate my reiki."

"I will always be beside you, mate. Cease your worrying." Sesshoumaru smooth baritone voice interrupted them.

Hikaru turned and bowed deep while Kagome stared at him. He was dressed like his usual attire but in black and white, a match to hers. She then strode gracefully toward him, and inclined her head a little. "Of course my lord. I will not disappoint you."

"Hn." He turned and walked to the gathering. Kagome followed behind him, her hands clasped in front of her, hidden under the layers of kimono she wore. Hana had thought her how to walk and behave properly according to the youkai custom, and she had been determined to follow it every time she was in public.

It had became an unspoken deal between her and Sesshoumaru, she would act properly and submissive in front of his people, never questioning or challenging his superiority. In exchange, he would let her say what ever that was on her mind and do what ever she wanted, in the secrecy of their chamber and in front of his trusted servants inside his castle.

She dared to say that somehow she had enjoyed her temporary life in Sesshoumaru's castle as the lady of the West, as long as it was without his presence of course.

Nearing the door to the gathering, her feeling of nervousness increased. She bit her lip and clasped her hands tighter. But she was very surprised when she felt Sesshoumaru's hand reached out and clutch hers. She was stunned for a while, but he tugged her and she followed his pace, hand in hand. She stared at their joined hand, and looked upward at the side of his face, which was still the same mask of impassiveness.

_What is he doing? _Kagome could not help but to feel warm and secure. _He should stop doing this; stop showing care toward me. He should not act this way toward me! He is a heartless inuyoukai!_ But her musings were cut short by the voice of the guard, announcing that the lord and lady of the Western Land were now present in the gathering.

000000

The Elements of Life Ceremony; was a form of ceremony to worship the elements that sustains life. The inuyoukai lived alongside these elements and created balance with it. Each of the four elements had an elder as the representative. Standing in the eastern direction was Haruka, the elder of air. She was a female inuyoukai with short white hair that framed her face and white eyes. The mark of air, the feather, was on her forehead. She had one white stripe on her right cheek.

Hotaru, as the elder of fire, stood on the south. He was a male inuyoukai with bulky muscle. His orange hair was long and braided, and his orange eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. The mark of fire, a blaze, was on his forehead, and he had an orange stripe on his left cheek. His stature demanded respect.

To the west stood Mizuki, the elder of water. She was a female inuyoukai with grey long hair that flowed every time she moved. Her eyes were grey with a fleck of white. The mark of water, seashell, was on her forehead. Two grey stripes were on her right cheek.

Tsuchisaki, the elder of earth stood on the north. He was a male inuyoukai with the appearance of a hermit. His hair, moustache, and beard were black, with soulless black eyes. The mark of earth, crystal, was on his forehead, and he had two black stripes on his left cheek.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome stood on their position, in the center of the circle. They were the Rulers of the West which represented spirit, the fifth element. Spirit was the core values in the world, the place that contemplated ethics and had the responsibility to be healer, peacemaker, and protector of the people, the responsibility of the Lord and Lady of the West.

The ceremony began. They recited the sacred haiku.

"The four elements: fire, earth, air, and water. Let them be our guides." Sesshoumaru began.

"Singed by light and fire? Like a moth drawn to the flame?" Hotaru's voice boomed inside the hall.

"Then let the past burn." Sesshoumaru replied in practiced ease.

"Craving heat and warmth? Fleeing from winter's cold?"

"Wrap yourself in your furs." Kagome voice was firm. She tightened her hold onSesshoumaru's hand. This helped her to strengthen her control over her reiki that was threatening to flow out, because of the friction with the powerful youki around her.

Hotaru nodded and inclined his head.

"Hemmed in by steep walls? Locked doors?" It was Tsuchisaki's turn.

"Look above. There is a ladder."

"Buried underground? Weighted down by life's demands?"

"Dig roots into soil."

Tsuchisaki nodded and inclined his head.

"Scattered by the wind?" Haruka's soft voice echoed in the hall.

"Let yourself be blown apart. You will become whole."

"Flying far too high? Lost sight of the earth?"

"Glide on. Wing your way toward your people."

Haruka nodded and inclined her head.

"Battling with fog?" Mizuki voice was heard.

"Do not resist. Cling to the ground or soar above."

"Dragged underwater?"

"Sink deep. Surrender to grief. You will rise again." Kagome said the last part of the haiku.

Kagome could feel it. Every time she recited the haiku she felt an overwhelming flow of energy from her surrounding. She somehow saw a fuzzy image of fire surrounding them; smelt the scent of old trees like the ones she usually smelt when they were in his deep forest; heard the wind whispering sweet memories to her; and felt the water refreshing caress upon her skin.

Mizuki smiled and inclined her head.

000000

Kagome was exhausted. She had just woken up from her nap but she still felt very weak, her reiki was diminishing, because she used it to restrain itself during today's ceremony. She was feeling vulnerable with her weak reiki and walked down the hall to find the only place of protection she trusted the most right now, her mate Sesshoumaru.

But when she neared his study, she heard people talking inside.

00000

"We are waiting for the heir, young lord."

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth. The elders were too nosy for his comfort. "Soon."

Sumire sighed. "Why are you postponing the conceiving of your heir son? Clearly you must have a strong reason for it."

_Mother. Always all knowing. _"She is still unstable, mother. Being pregnant and birthing the Western land's heir will not be good for her."

Mizuki frowned. "What are you afraid of really, young lord?"

"You dare to accuse this Sesshoumaru of fearing something?" Sesshoumaru face was still the same unemotional mask, but his tone revealed his suppressed rage.

"Respect son." Sumire recognize the suppressed rage from her son's voice. "Now that you have mated, it is natural that the elders demand a powerful heir for the Western land. Really son, what is your real reason in postponing it?"

_To have the heir but loose her, or to keep her beside this Sesshoumaru but not have the heir._

"Young lord, if she is incompetent…"

A snarl. "Do not insult this Sesshoumaru's mate."

"Young lord, the elders are here for the good of the Western land. We eagerly await your powerful heir. Why do you torment the West with this uncertainty of our next lord? We, the elders, ask and you, as our protector, must answer. What is your reason?"

His jaw was hard; he had no choice but to answer their question. _Hn. A display of power will actually stop their ranting. But it is unwise to create tension with the elders. _"There is a possibility that she will revoke her status as the Lady of the West once she has birthed the heir." He answered smoothly.

"That is most unlikely to happen."

_She is unlike any other._

"So you haven't been able to tame her fully yet." Sumire frowned. "We do not quite understand what you must do to make the Miko stay with you. Obviously she does not want power, nor wealth, nor status. But if she wants to leave you for whatever reason, for someone else or someplace else, then the thing you can do to make her stay is you must destroy her reasons for leaving you."

Sesshoumaru stilled. That thought did cross his mind before. But now…

"Make it so she does not have any place to go, any one to come home to, but to stay beside your side son."

00000000

Kagome's vision was blurred by her tears, but she could feel the harsh blowing wind on her face. She was on the back of Ah-Un, flying fast to the direction of Inuyasha's forest. A twisting and wrenching pain was felt in her heart.

_I am so stupid. I thought I could trust him. I thought he had changed. What is even more stupid is, I thought that he could change! _She closed her eye and let her tears flowed. _I don't know when I started to forget that he is a heartless taiyoukai. That he cares for nothing but his needs._

Prior in the castle, after she heard Sumire's voice that suggested that Sesshoumaru destroyed Inuyasha and the village, Kagome backed up slowly from Sesshoumaru's study. Her eyes bulged with disbelief. She clutched the front of her kimono; her heart beating fast. When she reached the end of the hall, she ran. The only thing in her mind was to get to the village as fast as she could. _I will not let Inuyasha and the others be destroyed. He will not destroy it if I am in the village. He still needs me for his powerful heir._

In her confusion she reached Ah-Un's stable. She jumped on them and whispered her destination, Inuyasha's forest. Being the obedient beasts they were, they immediately followed their lady's command.

Kagome rubbed the tears from her eyes. Blinking a few times and looked beneath her. The scenery looked achingly familiar. The air smelt familiar. She smiled sadly in recognition.

_I am home, Inuyasha._

-----------

AN: Yap you guess it right! The next chapter will be the continuation from chapter 2. I think I have tortured you enough with 11 chapters of suspense. _

So in this chapter Kags' trust on Sess had been shattered by Sumire's word. How will they react when they meet again? What do you think?

Thank you very much for reading and reviewing! You really are the soul of this story.

As always super special thanks for this story editor, the precious LilithsShadowHounds!!

And let me introduce you this story new beta… Ceferadel! You have done a magnificent and wonderful work! I hope your help will make this story more enjoyable to read. Thanks!

©miwa03 – 2009


	14. Unhappy Mate: Fast Forward

**ULTIMATE SACRIFICE**

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Inuyasha!

Warning: Some smut inside.

Btw please remember that this chapter is a continuation from chapter 2.

**Chapter 14 – Unhappy Mate: Fast Forward**

Sesshoumaru was beyond angry. His mate had the audacity to leave his castle, his place of protection without his consent!

After the tiring talk with his mother and the elders, Sesshoumaru went to his chamber to check upon his resting mate. He needed her presence. Even when she was sleeping or unconscious, she always was able to radiate the peace and serenity that he longed for.

But she was not there. He opened the shoji screen only to find that his chamber was empty, and her scent was stale.

When he sniffed the air and spread his youki to find her scent and locate her reiki, he found out that she was not even inside the castle. He growled. He was in a very foul mood. Here he was, feeling stressed after his irritating audience with the elders, and his mate, the only one who could soothe him, was gone.

His eyes bled crimson and his fangs elongated. He was in a hunting mode, and the prey was his mate. _Do not ever think that you could escape this Sesshoumaru that easily, mate. When you run, this Sesshoumaru will catch you; when you hide, this Sesshoumaru will find you. _He snarled. _This Sesshoumaru will never release you from my reach._

000000

Sesshoumaru was not surprised when he located her scent and reiki in Inuyasha's forest. It was the only place in the world she really wanted to be.

He landed on the edge of the forest and walked slowly toward the place of his half-brother's confinement, the Goshinboku. He expanded his youki while walking, searching for any possible threat to him or his mate. Finding none, he set up his barrier around them. His eyes never wavered from the two figures under the Goshinboku. He watched his powerful mate hugging another male, with streaks of tears in her lovely face. At the moment he fought hard to suppress his overwhelming feelings of jealousy.

He watched her turn her head toward him when she felt that he was close and then acknowledged him. "My lord Sesshoumaru…"

A long silence ensued. Sesshoumaru heard the leaves rustle and his mate beating heart. He narrowed his eyes. "After all these years Miko… still you defy this Sesshoumaru, still you come back to the frozen boy's arm."

A hint of defiance and suppressed rage sparked in her deep chocolate eyes. "If it wasn't for the frozen boy, I would not be with you at all!"

He did not like the tone she used on him now, and he did not like her statement that indicated her obvious preference on the half-breed rather than him. This kind of defiance deserved a punishment. It had been so long since the last time he punished her. She actually had done pretty well in playing her role as the Lady of the West in these last years. She kept her temper in checked and played the role of the submissive mate in front of others gracefully. But her transgression today, running away from his castle, from him, could not go unpunished.

"Miko, you will do well to remember that this Sesshoumaru's patience has a limit."

"And I have seen the limit of your patience!" Kagome snapped.

He was rather shocked with her anger. He believed that he had done nothing wrong to be the receiver of her anger. _What is wrong? Why is she acting like this toward this Sesshoumaru? She was fine when this Sesshoumaru left her in our chamber to rest. What has happened?_

"Why did you run?"

Kagome stared at him, challenging him. "To protect the ones I love. Inuyasha, this village, the people. I will not stand by and watch you destroy them!"

Sesshoumaru eyes widened slightly. "Stop this foolish accusation."

"Accusation?? I heard you Sesshoumaru! You and the elders were plotting to destroy my home!"

He just stared at her for a long time. _Does she refer to the conversation with the elders? How much did she hear? _"And you choose to run rather than confirming it to this Sesshoumaru?"

"Huh?"

"Do you really think that this Sesshoumaru will act so low?"

Kagome just stared dumbfounded. "I…"

"Shame on you Miko. To doubt your own mate, to believe what you perceive rather than searching for the truth. This Sesshoumaru is disappointed."

00000

Kagome was speechless. She was really confused. She was expecting him to immediately lash out, confirming that he really had the intention of destroying Inuyasha and the village, and then she would held her ground, fighting him courageously to protect Inuyasha and the others. She was not ready for this kind of disappointed reaction from him. "But… I heard you-"

"What exactly did you hear this Sesshoumaru say mate?" He barked out.

Kagome was startled. "You said… you will destroy… a female's voice said…" _Wait. It was not he. A female's voice suggested him to destroy my home. Not he. _"But you were going to agree! You were going to destroy my home!"

Sesshoumaru just stared at her. She could feel his growing irritation. She trembled, suddenly feeling unsure of herself. "You are going to destroy it, aren't you?"

"I thought that I mated an intelligent female."

_Is he trying to say that he rejected the suggestion? He did not intent to destroy Inuyasha and the village? _"You're not…?" _So this is a misunderstanding?_

"To go out from the castle without your mate's knowing and permission, to use Ah-Un without your mate's consent, to raise your voice when speaking back to him, to doubt your mate's honor, to make a foul assumption toward your own mate, and your worse sin… to defiantly stand against your mate in what you perceive as an upcoming conflict." His voice was deadly, his eyes started to bleed crimson, his stripes were getting jagged, and his youki started to build up, flaring wildly around him. "You have been a very disappointing Lady of the West, mate. Tell me. What must this Sesshoumaru do to punish you?"

"No!" She let go of Inuyasha's body to drop herself in front of Sesshoumaru. "No, this is just a misunderstanding. I was just being paranoid. Sesshoumaru-sama please! I…" Feeling of guilt washed over her. _It was my fault to make my own assumptions. It was my fault to have run without confirming the truth. I should have talked to him. Now I have broken my promise to him, my promise to be a good mate._

She tilted her head to bare her neck and held her gaze low as a sign of submission. "I …"

"_Asking for forgiveness does not mean that you lost or you are the weaker one. Instead, apologizing when you are wrong proves that you actually are brave; brave enough to acknowledge your mistake. Don't hesitate to apologize, dear." _Her mother's wise words echoed on her ears.

Kagome then steeled her resolve and said, "Forgive me my Lord. I have done you great wrong. I promise it will never happen again."

It felt like the longest wait for her. But then she saw his boots right in front of her. "Stand up." His voice was much calmer now.

She stood up shakily, still lowering her gaze. He then wrapped his arm around her trembling body, lowering his lips to her ear. "Apology is not accepted mate." She snapped her head up. "Not until you prove it to me." He whispered and she felt him start to kiss and nip the skin on her neck, willing for her total submission.

Kagome trembled. She knew exactly what kind of prove he wanted.

"You are mine, mate." And in the next second she was staring at the leaves and branches of Goshinboku. He pushed her backward so she was lying on the grass and he covered her body with his. He licked and nibbled her earlobe. His hand was at the hem of her kimono and he ripped it open to expose her juggling breast.

_What? Here? _"No! Not in front of him! Not here!" She struggled and with her hands she tried to push him.

Sesshoumaru captured both of her wrists in one hand; his eyes never wavered from her breast that moved enticingly along with her struggle. He just could not resist, his mate always looked so delicious. So he latched onto one of her breasts, while his free hand played with her other breast.

"No! Please Sess, not here!"

Sesshoumaru only grunted in answer and continued his sucking and rubbing.

"Aargh!" Kagome was frustrated. She was angry at Sesshoumaru for ignoring her wishes and feelings. She understood that he needed this to assure his dominance over her but doing it in front of Inuyasha was another thing!

Despite her refusal, Kagome could not ignore the fact that Sesshoumaru's touches on her body always were able to invoke her arousal. Her eyes were glassy and her cheeks were flushed. She tilted her head back and saw Inuyasha's red figure that stuck in the Goshinboku. His face was at peace, he looked like he was only sleeping and would open his eyes any time. She knew she was being irrational, she knew that Inuyasha could not see and hear them. But she just could not do this, having sex with his brother in front of him.

"No!" She struggled again.

He bit her nipple and she screamed. "Cease your resistance and prove to this Sesshoumaru that you are worthy of forgiveness!"

"I said I was sorry Sesshoumaru." She sobbed. "Please, you know that I will not reject you. I am yours to do as you wish, but please not-Mmph!"

She was suddenly cut off by his lips latching on hers. It was a harsh and bruising kiss, created from rage. He plundered her mouth and his hands moved to expose more of her body. She tried to fight but it was a losing battle, because a sick part inside of her actually was enjoying this; wanting this. That part needed her mate to forgive her; and that part understood that she should let him do this as prove to acquire his forgiveness.

Kagome eventually let it go. It was foolish of her to reject him now. It would only add fuel to his anger. Besides, doing it here in front of Inuyasha's frozen body, or anywhere else would not make much difference. She would always feel that she was betraying Inuyasha because of her growing feeling toward Sesshoumaru.

So she let herself drawn in the sea of passion. She let her body beg him to forgive her.

But suddenly he stopped and snarled, then immediately wrapped her with his furs and lifted them into the air. Kagome didn't even realize that he had stopped his ministration when he flew them away from there.

00000

"It was there just now! A powerful barrier was preventing me from coming closer to Inuyasha!" Shippou was frantically explaining to Miroku and Sango. They were standing under the Goshinboku, after running from the village at Shippou's hysterical shout.

"Yes Shippou we believe in you. But whatever it was, it's gone now." Sango turned her gaze at Inuyasha. "And Inuyasha is unharmed."

"I was so scared something had happen to him. And when Kagome comes back, she would hate me if something happened to him." Shippou looked like he was about to cry.

Kirara moved closer to Shippou and nuzzled him, trying to sooth him.

"Shippou, I have put my ofuda secretly around Inuyasha. If any youkai touches him, he will get burned and I will know." Miroku shook his head. "There are no youkai that had tried to touch Inuyasha. He is fine." Shippou was still trying hard to stop himself from crying. "But the barrier you felt was another thing. Who had done it? And for what purpose?" Miroku frowned in deep thought.

"Kirara!" Sango launched on Kirara and flew to scout the area.

"Shippou, can you scent anything unusual around?" Miroku was also starting to scout the area from the ground.

"My nose is not as good as Inuyasha's, but I'll look for any clues."

After an hour searching with no satisfying result, they regroup under the Goshinboku. After reassuring that the ofuda was still in place, Miroku and Sango walked back to the village, their minds full of thoughts. Shippou had wanted to stay a bit longer with Inuyasha, so Sango left Kirara with him.

"Who was here Inuyasha?" Shippou started to ask Inuyasha since it had became a custom between the two; one silent companion and one child youkai needing guidance. "I know that whoever visited you, they must be strong. I could feel it from the barrier."

_Was it Sesshoumaru? Or better yet, was it Kagome? _Shippou could only wonder.

00000

"How is your observation, Hana?" Sumire was sitting leisurely on top of her furs in her audience's room. Hana was bowing low in front of her.

"What answer do you seek, my lady?"

Sumire smiled. "The usual. How is the making of my grand pups, the heirs of the Western Land? Are there any progress?"

"The new lady is still oblivious of the fact, and the young lord still has not given any indication that he is willing to explain their complicated circumstance."

Sumire frowned. "My son is so stubborn." She then stood up gracefully. "I think it's time for us, the elders, to act." She smiled darkly. "Hana, this Sumire trusts that you will do your job well."

"I will not disappoint, my lady."

-----------

AN: What?? On whose side Hana really is??

A Thank You corner for the souls of this story…

Starlyte, knifethrower, **Ladydot**, Ceferadel, Tsukiyomi No Miko : I could not express my gratitude to you all. You are there when I first started this story and still supporting me until now…

Krazy4Fluffy: **I'm still waiting for your mental picture, Runya ^^**

Vicky, Sokai, Sekiaku,** loveless, Pauly**, Anime Lady PIMP, PinkSlytherin, Shadow Girl, Andi, Sesshomaru2004, Mlmonty, aislin94, Biteme4eturn-t, sousie, angelapage, kouga's older woman : **Thank you for your constant motivation. You are the heart beat of this story.**

Fairqueen, Infinite Silence, TruGemini, sugar0o**, medea,** FangedBeasty**, Sala,** loveyaa**, ****,** Chaos_Queen77, **malom**, Neo-Crystal, Diabolicum Vita Luna, Beth, Kayla, nara-chan, SarahJane Tennant, KAMI'S CHIBI TENSHI **: I really hope that you are still reading this story _ Review again!**

And thank you very, very much to Sesshou's Nubia, sesshys_jaded_samuri**, kouga78,** Dark Phoenix**, Luna,** Raeshaldis, DemonQueen17, lunaticneko**, LdyDarkStr,** Wynter**, taixi, Monica, katlady, fatcatmom, Dariana, malom, upside-down_cloud,** Lady Hope, chevonne knowles, Rin Akarui, Dani, higan**, jj,** chevonne knowles, Lady Hope**, upside-down_cloud**, katedarky, Miyabi doll, REDWOLF47, Arryelle, 3m1t4, priscalthum, LittleSuteinus, nicegresser, recana25, A rather intruguing nobody, kagome032000, Fear not the darkness, Hagu, chiimurasaki, KitsuneNaru, MaDeena, cero, Dea'sLastCry, gigglez30, Chi-Hime, Garnetgirl, white-wolf-fire-of-the-west, Saruko, LilithsShadowHounds, and princess marrosa.

And as always super special thanks to my Betas, LilithsShadowHounds and Ceferadel!!

©miwa03 – 2009


	15. The Reason

**ULTIMATE SACRIFICE**

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Inuyasha!

Umm… I'm at lost for words. But I just want to express my biggest gratitude for anyone who had nominated 'Ultimate Sacrifice' in the Best Canon, Best Darkfic/Horor, and Best Drama categories in the 2nd quarter Dokuga Award! Thank you all! Being in the list with all of the great authors is a great honor for me.

And as always super special thanks for this story Beta, Ceferadel and LilithsShadowHounds. 'Ultimate Sacrifice' wouldn't make it until this point without you.

This chapter is especially dedicated for anyone of you who had nominated 'Ultimate Sacrifice'. Enjoy!

**Chapter 15 – The Reason**

"I wish for your wisdom, Haruka-sama." Hana's voice cracked the quietness of the flower field. She was standing in front of Haruka, with worry etched on her face.

Haruka smiled softly. "Are you going to disobey your lady then, Hana?"

"A maid has no right to question her lady's command, and must obey any order in whatever circumstances." She turned her face, gazing at the far end of the field. "But Haruka-sama, I care so much for her. She is the perfect mate for our lord Sesshoumaru, and no one can deny that she had become an amazing Lady of the West." She turned her attention back to the Lady of the Wind, who was still smiling softly. "I just do not wish for her to get hurt." Hana whispered. "I do not wish for the past to repeat itself."

A gust of wind blew upon them, sensing the slight turmoil in Hana's heart. "I see. You were her personal maid back then, weren't you Hana?"

Hana nodded. "We had done it wrong back then. Forcing the Miko had only resulted in severe rejection from her. The more we trapped her, the more she craved for freedom." Hana sighed. "And her only choice of freedom… was death." She turned her gaze back to Haruka. "I fear that it will result in the same outcome if the elders use the same method. Kagome-sama will die. And when she dies Sesshoumaru-sama will go with her." Hana bit her lip. "Haruka-sama what must I do? I cannot disobey Sumire-sama wishes, but I am sure that it will not bode well for all of us if the elders do the sacred calling upon Sesshoumaru-sama."

Haruka put one of her finger on her lips, contemplating the problems and consequences that might arise from a wrong choice of action. Among all of the elders Haruka was well known for her knowledge and understanding. Inuyoukai often visited her in her sanctuary, the flower field that was surrounded by high terrains in the western region, to ask for her wisdom. "The sacred calling will forcefully draw out an inuyoukai's beast; that beast has absolutely no control of self-senses. Trap him in with a female, and her scent will undoubtedly invoke his lust. He will have no control in his actions to satisfy his lust and will not stop until we undo the calling. We retorted to that method because at that time our ancestor and the Miko were despising each other so much, so the extreme had to be done." Haruka turned her gaze back at Hana. "I believe that it's a different story for our current Lord and Lady?"

"They respect each other at the least. Kagome-sama is a kind and warm lady, even though she is not fully submissive toward the lord she has been a good mate for him, upholding his honor and never questioning his authority in public. And I can tell that Sesshoumaru-sama is truly enamored with her. He spends most of his spare time with her and spent many months learning about her, changing himself slowly." Hana explained.

"Well then I do not think that we need to force them." Hana breathed a relief by hearing her words. "Sumire is being impatient. All of us are being impatient, but I do not think such extreme method is necessary." Haruka was thinking again. "I have understood Sesshoumaru's reason for delaying her pregnancy, but I think Sumire is right, we must do something to end it soon.' She turned her gaze back to Hana. "Hana, I must ask you to carry another plan for them. I will visit Sumire to tell her about this. Will you do it?"

"With all my pleasure Haruka-sama." Hana bowed down at her. "I trust your wisdom." Hana immediately focused her attention to the elder of air. She wanted desperately for s solution to protect her beloved Lord and Lady of the West from harm.

"This is what you must do…"

000000

Kagome was once again reading in her favorite garden inside Sesshoumaru's castle. As usual, she was sitting underneath the sakura tree beside the large koi pond. Her back was resting upon the tree with a scroll that was spread open on her lap. She enjoyed reading here. The wind and the scent of grass and flowers helped to ease her mind. Now she was reading a scroll from Sesshoumaru's library about female fertility. She found out that there are some herbs in this era that can be used to increase a female's fertility.

After she finished reading, she rolled the scroll and moved herself to stand up. _I hope this can help to solve my and Sesshoumaru's problem. Three years mated and no child. I can even feel the elders are getting anxious._

She walked to the small kitchen in the castle that was only used to brew potions, a ghost of a smile on her lips. _Thankfully Hana has been permitted by Sumire-sama to visit me. Now she can help me make these potions._

Hana had arrived in the Western castle a day ago. She had asked permission from Sumire and Sesshoumaru to visit her favorite pupil, Kagome. Kagome had been ecstatic when she heard the news from Sesshoumaru and asked him to permit her. Kagome had missed her dear mentor so much and had many questions to ask her concerning female fertility.

Hana had agreed to make a potion of fertility for her. Now, she was in the small kitchen, making one of the potions with Hikaru. Kagome's pace increased. She could not wait to try the potion and secretly hoped it will work in one shot. But as she arrived at the small kitchen and slid open the shoji screen, she heard Hana's voice that shocked her.

000000

Hana heard the shoji screen slid open and instantly smelt her lady's unique scent.

_Time to work the plan. _"I do not think that this potion will help our lady." She said suddenly to Hikaru.

"How can you say that, Hana-san?" Hikaru asked.

Hikaru was accompanying her by her request. She needed someone to speak with to make this plan work. She noticed that her lady was standing still on the other side of the shoji screen. _Good. Lady Kagome will surely hear this conversation. _"I can never say this to our lady, but from my observation, I think her actual problem is started from her own ignorance."

Hikaru gasped. "We should not talk about this, Hana-san."

"Talk about what Hikaru?" Kagome suddenly opened the shoji screen and stepped inside.

Hikaru was surprised. She turned herself and bowed low. "Forgive me, Kagome-sama!"

Hana smirked secretly before turning herself and bowing to acknowledge her lady.

"What should you not talk about, Hikaru?" Hikaru only stared at the floor nervously.

Kagome turned her attention at Hana. "Do you want to keep secrets from me also, Hana?"

Hikaru gasped and kneeled in front of Kagome. "No! We were just talking about the potion's effectiveness."

"Explain." Kagome stared at Hana after she gestured Hikaru to stand up.

Hana bowed a little then started talking. "It is merely my observation Kagome-sama."

"And I want to know the result of your observation, Hana."

"I think that the potion is most likely will not help Kagome-sama to have the heir." She continued after noticing Kagome's glare. "I am sorry Kagome-sama, but I think the core problem of your issue is something else."

"And that would be?" Kagome was very curious. She hoped Hana would help her solved her pregnancy problem.

"We all know that creating an offspring between a miko and a taiyokai is an almost impossible feat; both were at the very end of the opposite. The Miko's reiki will always purify the taiyoukai's seed and youki inside her womb, thus making any conception failed."

Kagome gasped. "What? So it was actually impossible for Sesshoumaru and I to have children?" She took a deep breath. "No. It can't be! So what have I been doing all these years??"

"No Kagome-sama. Almost impossible, but there is a possibility." Hana glanced at Kagome. "The possibility will only occur if both the Miko and the taiyoukai understand the complexity of this kind of pregnancy, and work together to control and balance their reiki and youki inside the Miko's womb. From my observation, that is the real problem for Kagome-sama's pregnancy."

"What do you mean Hana?"

"I think, and now I am sure, that Kagome-sama is unaware of this complexity. Kagome-sama did not understand the need to control the reiki and in result Kagome-sama always unconsciously let the reiki cleanses Kagome-sama's body, and purifies Sesshoumaru-sama's seed and youki in the process."

"I purify his seed? I have no idea!" Kagome was shocked. "So it was because of my own ignorance. All of these years the child never came because of my own ignorance?" She stepped back, shaking her head. "Does Sesshoumaru know about this?" She whispered.

Hana averted her eyes from her and bowed her head, unwilling to answer. "I could not say my lady." _My objective is for the lady to be aware of her true condition. No need to create tension between the lady and the lord._

Kagome gritted her teeth. "He knew, didn't he?" No answer. "Well, I should find it out by myself then." Then she stormed off.

"Kagome-sama!" Hikaru tried to follow her lady, but Hana stopped her.

"Do not interrupt, Hikaru."

"But Hana-san…"

"If this goes well, in a few months you will have the Western Land's heir to take care of." Hana smiled with satisfaction.

000000

The shoji screen was abruptly opened.

Sesshoumaru turned his attention from his scroll to the screen. He saw his mate barging into his study. Her reiki was sizzling around her. She was furious because of something he had no clue about. Her eyes were hard set on his, and her face flushed with rage. She strode in and stopped in front of his desk. "Tell me Sesshoumaru, what do you know about my ability to be pregnant? What is wrong with me so that I'm unable to carry the heir? Tell me the reason why I am not pregnant yet??"

He sighed inwardly. He was uncomfortable with this topic of conversation, most of it was because the conflict inside of him._ To have the heir but loose her, or to keep her beside this Sesshoumaru but not have the heir._ He chose to ignore her question, turning his attention back to his scroll.

Kagome was getting more furious; her jaw was hard. She then walked to his side. Sesshoumaru wondered what her intention was. Then he felt her hands sneak up to cup his face. He frowned a little, finding that her gesture was strange. Then suddenly she turned his head to her and crashed her lips on his.

Sesshoumaru was stunned; his eyes widened. She had never been the one that initiated anything intimate between them. He immediately and eagerly answered her seduction. He kissed her back with much fervor. He let go of his quill and wrapped his hands around her lithe form. Then he lifted her to his lap so she was straddling her. He kissed her passionately and hungrily; his tongue battled hers. One of his hands moved to the back of her head and tilted her for a better angle for his kiss. He felt her moan and it increased his need for her. He was losing his mind with only a kiss willingly given from her. He was really and totally addicted to her.

But all good things must eventually come to an end. He felt her hands on his chest, and she pushed off of him. Unwillingly he let her go after sensuously sucking on her lower lip.

"Now that I get your attention, will you answer my question?" Their noses were still touching, their breaths mingled. He narrowed his eyes. _So she was merely luring my attention to her. Hn. Clever mate._

"I know that you know the reason of my delayed pregnancy."

He kept silent.

"It was my reiki. My reiki that purify yours!" His eyes widened a little. "And you knew all along… You kept it a secret from me!" She was breathing hard and leaned herself back to have more space between them. "Why didn't you tell me about this? If I knew about this I would have worked harder to suppress my reiki! Did you know that I always purify myself after each… each…" She shook her head. "Sesshoumaru I had no idea…" She snapped her gaze back at him. "But you knew all along! Why didn't you tell me?? Don't you want the heir??"

Sesshoumaru stared at her, contemplating his reasons in his mind. _At our first night, the first time you purify yourself of this Sesshoumaru's seed, this Sesshoumaru let you because this Sesshoumaru decided that you were not ready to carry the heir yet. But then, it transformed into this Sesshoumaru's personal form of punishment to you. _He glanced at her. _Do you think that this Sesshoumaru did not know that you thought of Inuyasha in the middle of each of our ruts? Do you think that this Sesshoumaru did not know that you felt dirty and disgusted after each of our ruts, that you always attempted to clean yourself of this Sesshoumaru's filth and purified the seed in the process? This Sesshoumaru lets you dwell in confusion and frustration concerning your pregnancy as a punishment for your transgression towards your mate. _His eyes softened. _But now, the reason is simply… this Sesshoumaru does not wish for you to leave."_

She frowned, and then cupped his face. She leaned her face closer to his, putting their foreheads together, and stared at him right in the eye.

He stopped his line of thought and stared back at her. His brows furrowed a little. _What is she doing now? _

They stayed this way for a long time, neither blinked their eyes. Kagome looked like she was thinking hard. Eventually, Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. "Three years have passed, and still I can't understand you. Obviously you don't want to talk about this, so I try to read your mind. Silly me."

Sesshoumaru eyes widened a little. _Does this Sesshoumaru confuse her? Is this Sesshoumaru that much an enigma to her that she is desperate enough to try to read this Sesshoumaru's mind?_

She tried to move away from his lap, but he tightened his hold on her. "Sesshoumaru let me go." He responded her demand by drawing her closer to him, and dipped his nose in the junction of her neck. He deeply breathed in her scent that he loved so much. _Peach and honey. Mate, this Sesshoumaru does not wish to confuse you._

She sighed and let him nuzzle her, twirling his silver hair that got caught in her hand. "It will be better if you were willing to talk to me, Sesshoumaru. What's bothering you?"

_Will it really be better if this Sesshoumaru talks to her? Hn._

"We both need the heir. And to obtain him we must work together. I need you to talk to me. I won't force you if you are uncomfortable talking about yourself. But if it concerns the heir and my delayed pregnancy, I deserve to know. I want the heir as much as you do."

"It was your own choice." He stated suddenly.

"Huh?" Kagome was surprised to actually succeed in coaxing him to talk on this subject.

"You were the one to purify yourself."

Kagome eyes bulged. She pushed herself from him. "I did it unconsciously! I did not know! I am not to blame! But you on the other hand…" She narrowed her eyes. "You knew about this, didn't you Sesshoumaru? Why didn't you tell me? Why did you let me purify yours?"

He contemplated a while then answered. "… Punishment." He answered truthfully.

"What?"

"Because you remembered another on each of our ruts, because you felt disgusted toward this Sesshoumaru afterwards. You said that you wanted the heir; you wanted him so you can leave this Sesshoumaru. That was why this Sesshoumaru let you delay your own pregnancy. If you have not birthed the heir, you would never leave this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome looked truly shocked, her mouth agape. "You did it just because you wanted to punish me?"

"No. Not just that." He drew her closer again to kiss her delicious plumped lips. "For some time this Sesshoumaru had realized that this Sesshoumaru is unwilling to let you go." He murmured.

But Kagome resisted him with her hands on his chest. "What do you mean? You do not wish me to leave you?"

He was irritated with her rejection."This Sesshoumaru intents to keep you forever,mate."

She gasped. A look of horror was in her face. "What do you mean wanting to keep me?? I am only here to bring you a life, the powerful heir that you want for the Western Land! You can't ask for more!"

"This Sesshoumaru wants more." He stated firmly.

"No!"

0000000000

Kagome was shocked. She never imagined Sesshoumaru would say such things to her. Sesshoumaru had said that he wanted her to be with him. And that was his reason for not letting her get pregnant all these years. So he would have a reason to make her stay. So he could keep her forever. _Why does he want to keep me? Is it for my power? Or does he want to hurt Inuyasha more? _"Why Sesshoumaru?"

He stared at her intently. Kagome's breath hitched when she saw his eyes. _Inuyasha? _Sesshoumaru's piercing golden eyes were staring at her just like Inuyasha used to. She saw adoration, desire, possessiveness, affection, and… love?

"This Sesshoumaru has desired you for a long time. Be mine forever Kagome."

"No, you can't ask me for that! I love him!"

She saw hurt flash in his eyes and she felt him grip her shoulder harshly. "So this 'love' is the thing that binds you to the half-breed?? Then what make you love the half-breed??"

Kagome was afraid with his sudden outburst. She trembled slightly. "I…" Maybe he felt her fear, because then she saw and felt him softened his gaze and grip.

"What must this Sesshoumaru do to make you love this Sesshoumaru instead?"

Kagome took a sharp intake of breath. She was totally and utterly confused. Sesshoumaru's sudden confession shocked her. She wanted to be angry at him for his arrogance and disrespect to her feelings. But on the other hand, she felt sympathy when she saw the hurt that flashed in his eyes. She also could not deny her growing feeling toward him. She knew that he did try to be warmer towards her and she could see that he did care about her well-being. But she was still in denial; Sesshoumaru couldn't ever love!

Sesshoumaru seemed to feel her distress because at that time he drew her unresisting body deeper into his embrace and nuzzled her to soothe her. And then she heard him say the most impossible words she could ever imagined coming out from him.

"Teach this Sesshoumaru how to be the one that you love, Kagome."

-----------

AN: A shocking confession!! How will Kagome react to this?? Will she deny his feelings for her? Or will she accept it without resistance?

So I think this chapter answered the question of whose side Hana really is. Well, Sess and Kags would never know that they had been saved from a horrible fate by Hana's interference.

As always, thank you very much for reading and reviewing! You really are the souls of this story!!

And as prove of my gratitude for you who had nominated and voted for 'Ultimate Sacrifice', if you want me to write a one-shot of SessKag for you, I will gladly do it! Just contact me if you want! Thank you!

©miwa03 – 2009


	16. A Chance

**ULTIMATE SACRIFICE**

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Inuyasha!

So here we are we're standing face to face

And yet we seem to be a million miles apart

This world can feel like such a lonely place

It all depends on what you see from where you are

So please, please tell me what you can

'cause I want to understand

How does it look from your side?

How does it look from where you are?

How does it look from your side?

From your side of the world?

So tell me the colour of your sky above

Paint me a picture of the things that make you smile

Show me your fears and what you're dreaming of

Take me to where my heart can see across the miles

And please, please tell me what you can

'cause I want to understand

Don't be surprised to find that I'm not too far away

'cause what we are both in search of is one and the same

So please, please tell me what you see

'cause I really want to be the one who understand

Warning: A bit of mature explicit content. Just a bit. I have rated this story MA kids!

**Chapter 16 – A Chance**

Kagome stared into his eyes, trying her best to find any hint of falseness or trickery within, because it was just so impossible for the arrogant ice lord to demand such a thing from her! But she found herself staring at a pair of golden eyes that painfully reminded her of her love's amber eyes. Love and adoration shone from it. "No." She said weakly. "This is just some kind of twisted and sick game of yours Sesshoumaru. You're just playing with my emotion." She resolved firmly. "Stop tormenting me and Inuyasha! Fulfill your end of the deal and let me go back to him!"

"A chance." He said suddenly.

Kagome blinked her eyes. "For what?"

"To prove that this Sesshoumaru is worthy of your love."

Kagome gasped. She was torn, seeing the sincerity in his eyes and voice. He looked like a little boy asking for guidance, and how could she turn him down, while he looked like this. But she knew she just couldn't give him the chance. First, it was because she still doubted that the arrogant lord was capable of love, and the second was... she was afraid if he really could become the one she loved and it would make her turn her back on Inuyasha. _No. Inuyasha needs me. I must stop playing these games with him. _ "I just can't Sesshoumaru, please understand."

He stared at her eyes, searching deep into her soul. Kagome worked hard to steady her resolve. Finally he blinked his eyes and a look of mild disinterest was now on his face. "This Sesshoumaru understands."

Kagome was surprised at how easily he accepted it. She was actually preparing herself for another round of resistance from him. _He understands? And he will let me go easily? _"You do?"

"Hn. This Sesshoumaru understands that you are afraid."

"What?"

"You are afraid." He said smoothly. "You are afraid because you know that this Sesshoumaru does have all the qualities of a male to become the one that you love. You are afraid of your own feelings. You know that you will love this Sesshoumaru more than you love the half-breed if given a chance."

"What??" Kagome eyes bulged with disbelieve._ What nerve! Arrogant prick! _"Hear this out, arrogant lord. For all the things that I fear, certainly falling in love with you is not one of them, because it will never happen!"

A lie. And they both knew it.

"Then prove it."

"I don't need to prove anything." She gritted her teeth.

He narrowed his eyes and Kagome could feel his irritation. "Was it his pitiful past or his agonizing history that made you sympathized and choose to teach him how to be the one that you love?"

"What are you talking about?" _This conversation is getting more confusing! _

"The half-breed had changed. Since he met you the weak, pathetic, and untrusting hanyou was slowly becoming a more dependable and trustee hanyou. You made him changed himself. You molded him into someone that you think worthy of your love." Kagome took a step back and shook her head. Sesshoumaru stepped forward and grabbed her shoulder. "Do it to me also!"

"No! I didn't do anything!"

"But you did. You gave him a chance, a chance to be loved by you." He bent his head to whisper in her ear. "Give that chance to this Sesshoumaru also."

Kagome turned her head away from him. Feeling lost. Nothing she said will change his determination.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her body. Kagome did not budge; even when he tilted his head to kiss the corner of her lips softly. "Teach this Sesshoumaru how to be loved, give this Sesshoumaru a chance to be loved. In the end you will see that this Sesshoumaru is the right one for you. And when that happens, you will never leave this Sesshoumaru's side forever."

Kagome closed her eyes and felt a tear slip down her cheek. She was emotionally exhausted by his confession, persistence, and determination. What she really needed was some time to sort her feelings out. She could not help but to feel a myriad of emotions; it was sweet of him to confess his feelings to her, but it was very sad that he did not understand how to love her, and so it was very cruel the way he chose to obtain her love.

_If he knew the right ways to capture my heart will things be different? So then, should I teach him and give him the chance to obtain my love?_

0000000

Sesshoumaru walked slowly through his dense forest; turmoil raging behind his icy exterior. He had left his mate in the castle. She had demanded some space and time to be with herself, she said she needed it to be able to think clearly. He had grudgingly agreed to give her a day to contemplate her feelings and answer. Thus while his mate chose to spend that day free of him locked up inside their chamber, he spent his time without her patrolling his lands while thinking and trying hard to understand his unique mate preference of love. It was rather difficult for him to understand and accept his mate's blind love toward the half-breed. _What make her love the half-breed? Surely this Sesshoumaru is better than him. Are you sure it is not pity what you feel toward him my mate? For three years it is this Sesshoumaru who has cared for you. _His jaw was hard in frustration. _What should this Sesshoumaru do to make her love me? What must this Sesshoumaru do and possess to be given a chance?_

Suddenly his line of thought was interrupted by a sudden changed shift of wind that brought a scent of fresh human blood to his nose; and another scent was a trespassing youkai. The youkai seemed to have chased the human from outside his territory. He lifted up his claw and smiled darkly. _What a nice way to relieve frustration._ He sped up to the scent and found out that the boar youkai had cornered the bloodied samurai on a cliff; preparing to finally feast on its prey. It did not realize that it was now the prey. Sesshoumaru sliced the youkai with his claws and relished on hearing its shrill cry and smelling the thick rich blood scent. _So refreshing._ He glanced at the dying human. The samurai was lying prone and one of his arms was outstretched trying to grasp something far under the cliff, a village. "…home…" He heard the samurai said between his dying breaths.

Sesshoumaru ignored him; a petty human who was not worthy of his attention. But the samurai's next movements and words drew his attention. "My son… home… just to see you…" He heard the samurai say between his dying breaths while struggling to drag his dying body forward. Sesshoumaru was intrigued, so he stood there watching the samurai's useless effort. Eventually his movement and breath stopped. He was so close, so close to home. To die when he was just so close to his beloved ones; fate sometimes could be cruel.

_His son? He pushed his limit just to see his son? Hn. Humans develop such a strong love with their offspring. _Then a comprehension struck him hard. His heir; the one thing that he would have from his mate that no one had ever possessed. Among the things that could irreversibly bind her to him, their future pup was definitely one of them. His compassionate and motherly mate would undoubtedly love their pup, and would open up her heart for anyone that cared for the pup. And if one day by fate and not by the lack of his attempt, she really decided to leave him, a part of her would always linger inside his castle's wall, under his protection. And as long as he had the heir she would never truly be able to leave him. His heir would be the bridge that connected them forever.

Sesshoumaru felt like laughing because of this pleasantly sudden comprehension. And he did, in front of a dead samurai and bloodied heap of youkai, he laughed. He could not wait to see his mate and do the things he loved the most with her in the privacy of their chamber. He would get his chance in love soon.

0000000

Kagome was sitting on the window ledge inside his chamber; gazing at the horizon and letting the flower scented wind twirl her locks. Sesshoumaru's actions and words confused her. For the ice lord to demand such things from her, it was just so unimaginable! His confession tore her heart. She saw sincerity and no malice behind his words and eyes, and her compassionate heart was struggling hard to find the strength to reject his demand. _I don't want to give him a chance, I don't need to. Why should I risk my heart? _She dropped her gaze. _But then again, how could I reject someone who wanted a chance in goodness. Just a chance; one dangerous chance. What if he really succeeds? What if his charm, physical attractiveness, strength, intelligence, determination, and honor manage to capture my heart and make me turn my back on Inuyasha? _She snapped her gaze back up. _No! No. I won't leave Inuyasha. I had promised him that. I won't hurt him. I will not betray him. He had suffered so much._

"_Was it his pitiful past or his agonizing history that made you sympathized and choose to teach him how to be the one that you love?"_

Sesshoumaru's words suddenly echoed in her mind. _Agonizing past? No, I love him. It's not because I pity him! Is it?_ Kagome was shocked with her line of thought. She thought back on her reasons for not letting Sesshoumaru have a chance to her love. _Because what will happen to Inuyasha if I do love Sesshoumaru? He will suffer. I don't want him to suffer because of love again. Why? Is it because I pity him? Do I love him or do I pity him? Do I want to stay with him because of love or because of my promise? _Kagome clutched her head; feeling utterly confused.

"What is on your mind mate?" Sesshoumaru's voice startled her. She was not aware that he had walked inside the chamber and now was standing behind her; bending slightly to rest his chin on top of her head. His hands were slowly circling around her shoulder. _Has it been a day?_

"Him." Kagome answered truthfully and she felt him tense.

"Is that so? You seem stressed. This Sesshoumaru heard that thinking about the people you love will bring happiness."

_Where did he hear that? _"You don't understand."

"Than make this Sesshoumaru understand."

Kagome took a deep breath. _Stop breaking my resolve Sesshoumaru! _"I'm sad because I can't be with him. You know I can't leave him."

Sesshoumaru tightened his hold. "I know you can't… for now."

_But you will soon. _Kagome and Sesshoumaru's mind spoke the same thing. _Maybe Sesshoumaru. But not now, never now. _She turned her head to see him and then turned her body fully. "You're home. It must've been a day. So you're waiting for my answer? I have my resolve Sesshoumaru. My answer is-"

His finger on her lips stopped her next word. Kagome was confused. He lifted her chin and bent down to kiss her lips softly. "Do not answer if it is a rejection. You know that this Sesshoumaru will never accept it." She stared at him with disbelieve. "This Sesshoumaru has made a resolve too; that whatever your answer is now, this Sesshoumaru will still help you maintain the heir's wellness inside your womb."

"Help me?"

"All of the past failures were because of your failure in maintaining my seed and youki inside your womb." Her eyes bulged. "Not because of this Sesshoumaru."

She was going to give him a piece of her mind when he bent his head to lick her ear. "Shall we start now?" He continued his nips and licks on her jaws and neck; his hands were at her back and bottom, carrying her to his futon. Kagome moaned when he dropped them on the futon and began rubbing her breast through her kimono; his lips were busy making love bites on her neck.

_Why should I object his help? I'll be pregnant with the heir and I won't need him anymore. The heir will be born in a few months and I will leave him, to go back to Inuyasha. What I must do is strengthen my heart to not fall in love with him until the day of Inuyasha's resurrection._ Sesshoumaru's touches and nips were becoming more distracting for her to keep her rational line of thought. What she could only do was responding eagerly to his advances. Skin was on skin; lips were on lips. What she could feel was desire that burned inside her body and some kind of thirst that could only be quenched by him. In the throw of passion her mind was rejoicing in the hope that this would be the last time she let him touch her. But her body thought otherwise; this night's act was the usual pleasurable activity she had been doing all this time with this male, and would continue on doing until forever. Her mind might still deny him; but her body undoubtedly had already fallen in love deeply with this male.

000000

Kagome was panting hard. She had just lost her breath after screaming Sesshoumaru's name in her peak.

"Control your reiki to form a barrier circling my youki inside your womb." Sesshoumaru was behind her, his chest was on her back, and his voice was husky in her ear.

Kagome groaned and moved a little to find a more comfortable position to control her reiki. She gasped and he hissed when her movement made another pleasurable friction between them. His girth was stilled lodged deep within her, with his head at the opening of her womb.

"Mate, be still." She could feel that he was trying so hard to resist his lust upon her flesh, giving her time. Kagome stilled and focused her reiki. Now instead purifying her womb, she controlled her reiki to make a barrier on the outer side of his youki barrier that surrounded his seed. It was hard controlling the flow of her reiki inside her own body; much harder because of the temptation of his cock that was still inside her. It was truly distracting. She frowned hard in deep concentration.

"Must we stay like this Sesshoumaru?" She knew she would concentrate better if he was out of her.

"Hn."

_Does that means 'not really, but this Sesshoumaru wants to.'?_ Kagome asked herself irritably. She took a deep breath and focused her attention on controlling her reiki.

Time passed slowly for her while she concentrated, and finally she felt him move himself out… _Hmph. Finally. _…only to flip her to her back, and immediately thrust inside again. She gasped and gripped his arm. "What are you doing?"

He answered by capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, and continued his thrusting. Kagome was unable to resist the temptation now. She kissed him back, participating fully with the movement of her hips. Sesshoumaru grunted his approval. "Congratulation mate." Sesshoumaru said after he let go of her lips, still thrusting.

Kagome grasped the meaning behind his word. "Does that mean…?" she asked breathlessly.

"Hn."

Kagome felt an overwhelming feeling of joy. _At last after all these times, I'm finally pregnant! I carry the heir!_ She stared at Sesshoumaru's face, and without thinking she kissed him again passionately. Somehow she wanted to show her gratitude to him.

His thrusts became more furious. Kagome moaned and dug her nails on his back; she could not keep up with his pace anymore. All of her previous thoughts on restraining herself in having sex with him flew away in the wind of passion. Then finally they both came together hard. In her post-coital bliss, Kagome delicately tried to control her flow of reiki so it will not purify his seed and youki.

Sesshoumaru panted hard, and then slipped out from her. He moved his nose to her stomach; sniffing and scenting her there. He seemed satisfied, because he nuzzled her stomach while growling lightly and then laid his head just below her breasts; licking her stomach occasionally.

Kagome sighed. _He seems pleased. Of course, he has wanted the heir for so long. _Her expression turned solemn. _He had ignored the purifying of his seed all this time so he could make me stay beside him. He said that he love me? _She snorted inwardly. _What kind of love is that? Love is never meant to be selfish. He just doesn't understand! But then again how could he understand. In all his life no one has thought him about love. Should I really give him the chance then? Should I be the one who teaches love to him? _Kagome heard slight snore from her silver head covered stomach. Sesshoumaru was sleeping with his head on her stomach and his hand wrapped over her hip possessively; such an innocent gesture. She sighed again. Her hand moved to stroke his silver hair slowly. _Everyone deserves a chance at goodness, even the Killing Perfection. I, as a Miko, should be the one who understand it the most. _She took a deep breath. _Then I should give him the chance; I should teach him how to love and appreciate others. Of course that doesn't mean that I will love him back. I can't just love him that easily, can I? _Kagome then surrendered to the tiredness that had been creeping on her bones and she snuggled comfortably into the futon, willing herself to rest. Tomorrow would be a new day for her and her baby-to-be, and for a loveable Killing Perfection.

-----------

AN: Sympathy or true love? Have you ever faced this kind of situation in a relationship? What did you do at that time?

Well anyway, it's good that Kags was finally able to discern her true feeling toward Inu. Let just hope Sess' and his heir would be able to win her heart!

Big hugs for Ceferadel my Beta!!! Thanks for your motivation and support Cef!

Thanks a lot too for the reviews! I hope you realize that you are the never ending inspiration for this story. And have you voted? :D

©miwa03 – 2009


	17. The Hostage Midwife

**ULTIMATE SACRIFICE**

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Inuyasha!

**Chapter 17 – The Hostage Midwife**

_My name is Naoko. I am an old, but well known midwife in my homeland. I have assisted in the childbirth process to many respected lords and ladies of my homeland. But even though very well known, I choose to live a very humble life in a small village where my husband is buried. I try to live a respectable life and always try to do good deeds in every hour of my life. So it makes me wonder, what sin and error had I done that made me being held in this place?_

Naoko turned her gaze to the small window near the ceiling of her cell. _From the rise and fall of the sun, it seems like they have held me captive for about a week here. _She leaned back to the wall behind her. _He said that I will be released in nine months if I answer all of his questions correctly. What will the youkai lord do with the knowledge of human pregnancy? Is it possible that he has taken a human as his lover? _Naoko shivered at the thought. _If that is true then I pity the lady. To carry a youkai's child, she must have been shunt by her family and society. I hope it's not true. But the most important thing now is that I must answer all of his questions correctly so I can be free. _She sighed. _Still nine months more…_

00000000

Kagome was sitting on her favorite spot in the castle, underneath the sakura tree in her favorite garden. It had been a week after the night of her baby's conception. She was still adapting in maintaining the wellness of a growing youki inside her womb. Since that night she had let Sesshoumaru to provide her with more of his youki every night; he said that the baby would need it since he was not strong enough to create his own energy to live yet. She blushed remembering the way he provided her womb with enough youki. _Wait, was that really true or he was just looking for excuses to have sex with me? _But she dismissed that thought. Sesshoumaru might be cold, uncaring, and even only thought for his needs, but he was never that dishonorable to lie.

A chill wind blew upon her. She tightened her hold on the haori that was wrapped around her body; his haori. After she was declared pregnant, Kagome felt like she was not able to part from him. She, or something inside her, always craved for his presence. She suspected that it was his growing child inside her womb. Even when he was not beside her, like now, she would hold on to something that belonged to him, usually his haori. _I know he loves it when I'm using his haori. His eyes told me his satisfaction. Does it make me look like I'm his? _She annoyedly asked herself. _But breathing in his scent really calms my nerves. I just love his masculine scent._

"This Sesshoumaru was told that you did not finish your morning meal." She was startled when she heard his deep voice from right behind her. She turned her head to see him offering his hand to help her stood up. "Come. This Sesshoumaru will assist you in finishing that meal."

"I don't feel like it." She turned her attention back to the pond and rested her head on her bent knee.

"Are you purposely trying to make yourself sick and hurt our pup?" Irritation was clear on his voice.

She frowned. "No." She looked back at him again. "Look Sesshoumaru, I have eaten the meal. It's just that Hikaru prepared too much for me."

"It was prepared precisely according to your and the pup's needs. Don't you want him to be perfectly healthy and strong? Healthy food is needed for his well-being inside your womb and also for your health."

Kagome blinked. _What? I never thought he would concern himself with my diet during pregnancy. _She sighed. _Of course. He wants a perfect heir after all. _She accepted his hand and he helped her up, immediately embracing her and dipping his nose on the junction of her neck. She heard him breath in her scent deeply. Her breath staled when she saw his face that was looking at her; immense happiness and pride shone from it. She averted her gaze, uncomfortable with the intensity of his gaze. "Umm I'd like to eat my meal now."

0000000

Sesshoumaru watched his mate ate with satisfaction. He was pleased that she was also very devoted to making sure that their pup would be healthy and perfect. He had learnt the knowledge of her pregnancy from two sources, from the youkai's and the human's side. He would make sure by any means necessary that his mate and pup were always healthy and happy during this pregnancy. _When she realizes this Sesshoumaru's obvious care for her and her pup's well-being, she will undoubtedly see who the better male, who the better mate for her, and who the better sire for her pups-to-be. _He smirked. _Being the most pure hearted and selfless being that this Sesshoumaru has ever encountered, she will eventually fall for me because of my assertive gestures and the care and protection that I will provide her with. Such is her nature. You are too easy to predict Kagome mine. _

0000000

"She has been missing for a week, houshi-sama. She didn't say anything before she left."

Miroku glanced at his wife that was pregnant with their forth child. "I see. And you haven't got any news until now?"

"No. That's what making us worried. She has been living her whole life in this village. Usually she would always tell us if she was being summoned to assist a birth. She has never left without a company from her apprentice or one the village maidens." The villager glanced at his friend. "We suspected youkai, houshi-sama." He whispered. "Do you mind helping us in finding her?"

"Youkai? Why would a youkai take a human midwive?" Sango asked Miroku.

"I don't know Sango. But it's worth to investigate." Miroku turned his attention back to the villagers. "I would like to scout the area for any youkai's traces. But my wife is too far long in her pregnancy. Do you know any other excellent midwives?"

"Rei-san is an apprentice of Naoko-sama. She is also a wonderful midwife. We shall take care of you both during your stay in our village. Houshi-sama, please help us to find her."

"Of course. My wife won't mind a decent place to stay while I'm out looking for the youkai." Miroku smiled while Sango gave him her usual untrusting look. _Miroku, you sure haven't changed…_

000000

"You are being irrational mate." Sesshoumaru was standing in front of their chamber's shoji screen, where his mate was barricading herself with her reiki inside the chamber. Even though her attempt to prevent him from entering the chamber was actually useless, he decided to play along for the time being.

"I'm irrational?? You are the one who's irrational! I'm not feeling well and it's all your fault! I don't want to see you ever again! Now you find another room for yourself!" He heard her scream from inside.

He gritted his teeth; willing himself to stay calm while remembering the midwife's words on how the first month was an emotional time for a pregnant human female. "This Sesshoumaru will not be denied the access to my own chamber." He stated coldly. "And if this rejection keeps going, you will be breaking your promise to teach this Sesshoumaru to love." He could feel that her anger grew by the pulse of her growing reiki. He heard some shuffling from inside and then she walked to the shoji screen and opened it abruptly, breaking her reiki barrier.

"Fine! If you want this room then take it! I'll find myself an empty room inside this place!" Then she stormed off.

Sesshoumaru's first instinct was to grab her and force her to stay with him within their chamber, but he halted his movement when he noticed that she clutched some kind of fabric to her chest. A red white patterned fabric with his family crest on it. His haori. He was a little surprised at first; but then he smirked. _No matter how hard your mind and heart try to reject this Sesshoumaru, your subconscious and the pup that grows within you will always crave for my presence. Hn. We shall see for how long you can endure this Sesshoumaru's absence._

Sesshoumaru proved that his thought was right when later that night he felt a honey and peach scented female making her way into snuggling inside his futon. He smiled secretly. When he felt that his mate had drifted to sleep, he turned himself facing her. He was amused with her attire; she was wearing his haori on top of her simple kimono. _It seems that she has craved for my presence badly. _He moved closer to her body and spooned her, his nose was in the junction of her neck, and savoring her scent that he loved so much, mixing with the growing scent of his pup. He growled contently. He then moved their body so her head was resting on top of his chest. He held her tighter and let her soothing presence lull himto the land of dreams.

-----------

AN: Thank you for all of you who had voted for Ultimate Sacrifice in the 2nd Quarter Dokuga Award! I couldn't believe that Ultimate Sacrifice actually won 2nd place!!! It was an honor for me. Thank you for accepting this author here and loving the story.

Umm sorry for the short chapter… It just so many to do and so little time. And of course it was because my mind battery was in the lowest level lately. (Nope it had nothing to do with a flame that I just receive :D)

Big hugs for Ceferadel my Beta!!! Thanks for your motivation and support Cef!

Thanks a lot for my beloved reviewers; my never ending inspiration. Ow btw if you have an account please sign in before reviewing; because I would love to interact with you. Well, if you don't mind that is. Anyway, thank you!!!

©miwa03 – 2009


	18. Love in the Making: Lesson1 Dilligence

**ULTIMATE SACRIFICE**

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Inuyasha!

**Chapter 18 – Love in the Making: Lesson 1 (Dilligence) **

"You have made this Sumire very happy, daughter!" Kagome found herself in the suffocating embrace of the female inuyoukai. They were inside Sesshoumaru's tea room. Sumire had begun calling her 'daughter' since she found out that Kagome was finally pregnant with the Western's heir, the grand pup that she had waited for so long. "At last, my stubborn son finally decides to pup you! So how does it feel? Have you felt his movement? Let me feel, let me feel!" Kagome staggered back when Sumire's clawed hand moved to touch her stomach.

"He is just two months in her womb, mother. You know it is too early to detect his movement." Sesshoumaru moved closer; saving her from his mother's overexcitement.

"True. But I want to feel him anyway. Well, he might not move yet but I can feel his youki." She stopped her rambling to think for a while. "…or reiki. Hm? What power will your pup have son?"

"He is not strong enough yet to produce energy stronger than his mother; Kagome's reiki will overpower his. You will not detect it also mother." Sesshoumaru pried Kagome away from his mother.

"How about his scent? Let me smell him!"

"Do it without crushing this Sesshoumaru's mate and pup."

"Crushing? What are you talking about son? I was just hugging her warmly!"

"You were suffocating them."

"This Sumire does not…"

Kagome was feeling rather unwell to participate or even to focus on this little family debate. Since being up, she felt the usual uneasy feeling inside her stomach. It was a good thing that she only had a boiled egg earlier this morning. _Boiled egg? Ukk!_ She escaped Sesshoumaru's hold to run to the nearest wash room to empty the contents of her stomach.

Sesshoumaru was beside her in an instant, rubbing her back slowly. Sumire followed behind him. Warmth grew within Kagome's heart by his affectionate gesture.

"Drink. The herb will ease your nausea." After he helped her to sit, he offered her a glass of a concoction that surprisingly smelt comforting to her senses and stomach.

"What kind of herb is this?"

"This Sesshoumaru brewed it for you."

"You did?" She was surprised. She then took a sip and felt relaxed instantly. "I didn't know a lord like you could do household chores. And since when did you become an expert in human pregnancy?"

"Since this Sesshoumaru has a pregnant mate."

_What? _"But you could have ordered Hikaru to do the chores though. Don't you have anything better to do, my lord?"

"What is better thing to do than ensuring the health of my mate and pup?"

Kagome was astounded by his reply. _What with this obvious care toward me? _"But I believe the well-being of the Western Land should come first. Don't you think so, my lady?" She turned her head toward Sumire.

"Yes. And that's why this Sumire is here now! I will accompany you while Sesshoumaru busying himself with the Western Land's task and Western house's chores. I'll take good care of you." Sumire smiled excitedly.

"But tending the Western house is my job."

"Not for now mate. Your morning sickness will be the worse in your early months of pregnancy. This Sesshoumaru will tend it until you are well enough."

Kagome was surprised with his attentiveness and care, but she was more surprised with his knowledge. "How do you know about morning sickness?"

"He is this Sumire's perfect son, daughter. What more reason do you want? Now go son. Let me have the quality time with my grandpup-to-be." Sumire smiled widely at Kagome when Sesshoumaru left them in the tea room.

"Managing the Western House is a tedious work, Sumire-sama. Combined with his duty of the Western Land's affair, I believe he will have to work extra hard."

Sumire just smiled. "Before you were here he had done that job marvelously. True he will have extra work tending for your and the pup's health."

Kagome took another sip of the herb that was clutched in her hand. "He doesn't have to do everything for me by himself, Sumire-sama. I think Hikaru will gladly brew the herb if he orders it."

"My daughter, can't you see that you and the pup are the first in his everything." Sumire chuckled watching Kagome's disbelieving expression. Then she whispered conspiratory "This Sumire has known him since he was a pup, and this Sumire can tell that he is willing do anything to ensure the wellness of you both." She moved closer to Kagome. "He will learn from any trusted source, he will search to any place, and he will do anything he wishes to make sure that you and the pup are healthy and safe."

Kagome gulped. "That's a lot to do. I don't think he needs to concern himself too much about me."

"But he has to. You are special. You, my daughter, will be the first miko ever to birth a Western Land's heir. This Sumire thinks he is a bit apprehensive with your pregnancy." She smiled again. "Now, now don't worry daughter. My son has never failed. He will succeed in taking care of you and your pregnancy; even if he must not rest to achieve it."

"But…"

Sumire ignored her attempt to comment. "You know, you have made my son a better ruler for the West. Because of you, and your pup of course, he will work his hardest. The West will no doubt prosper in the hand of a zealous ruler."

"He has been zealous before I agreed to become his mate. I didn't do anything to him."

"True. But your presence makes him work harder." She smiled mischievously. "Do you know what he had done to obtain you? Do you know how far he had gone to make you stay here by his side?"

"What had he done?" Kagome asked slowly. She was somewhat afraid of Sumire's answer. _He didn't do things like killing people or some kind of spell that can bind me, right?_

"He learnt about human."

Kagome was surprised by Sumire's answer.

"He tried to understand a species that this Sumire believes he hated so much. And he had changed himself, trying his best to understand you. The elders said that it is good that my son, as the ruler of the West, understands the human. We could not deny that we must co-exist with them to ensure our survival in the future." Sumire smiled widely. "Thank you daughter, for being here beside him."

Kagome was at loss for words. _He did that? He tried to understand human? Because of me? _Deep down Kagome knew that Sumire was right, and at that time she felt that she was truly important for the world; her presence by his side was needed for a better future of many beings. A killing perfection had willing to open his view on the 'lowly' species only because of her. And if he did it marvelously, no doubt the West would be a better place for every being, including hanyou, such as Inuyasha. _Then is it better if I choose to stay by his side? I possibly can motivate him in creating a better land for all. _She bit her lip, contemplating._ Staying with Inuyasha had never inspired this degree of feeling before; the feeling of having the power to change the world for the better. Inuyasha had never needed me this much; and I'm not sure that he ever will._

000000

Kagome was awoken at early dawn by his movements beside her in his futon. He was settling in, embracing her body and cuddling her, his hand was rubbing her stomach. She heard his deep breath; his nose was at the crock of her neck. "You're just going to rest now?" She asked hoarsely.

"This Sesshoumaru has not wanted to. But a whole night without you and the pup's presence is not a night that I want to endure." He murmured.

Kagome was touched by his sweetness. "You are tired."

"No."

She moved to sit up. "Turn over. It's your time for relaxation."

He looked at her with confusion and felt a little annoyed because he had to let the source of his peace go, but then he chose to just obey her. He turned over so he was facing the futon. Kagome began massaging his back. He tensed at first, not familiar with this kind of attention and intimacy from her. But then he began to relax and had to fight hard an urge to purr. But then he let it go, purring and feeling content with her attention.

"Rest, Sesshoumaru. You will do another tedious work again in the morning." She smiled a bit. "You just have to endure it until I'm well enough to tend the Western House again."

At that moment Sesshoumaru thought that if her massage was the thing that would be waiting for him in the end of his day, he would gladly endure any tedious Western Land's affairs.

-----------

AN: The next few chapters will be about pregnancy drabbles, and how Sess will learn about love. I hope you won't find it boring. I'll try to update as fast as I can!

Big hugs for Ceferadel my Beta!!! Thanks for your motivation and support Cef!

©miwa03 – 2009


	19. LitM: Lesson 2 Temperance

**ULTIMATE SACRIFICE**

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Inuyasha!

Beta-ed by Ceferadel.

Warning: Lemon!!!

**Chapter 19 – Love in the Making: Lesson 2 (Temperance) **

Kagome was at the end of her third month. Her morning sickness had lessened considerably and she had insisted on taking over her job as the Lady of the West. Since then, she had been working with Sesshoumaru every morning inside his study and after lunch he would leave, probably to patrol his lands. Then when he came back in the afternoon she would demand to be let out for a walk.

To her surprise Sesshoumaru had agreed. He even said that regular physical exercise would be good for her now that she was feeling better. Of course it was under the condition that she must always be accompanied by him. Too happy to finally be able to feel the nature, Kagome had agreed. And now here they were, walking together underneath the blossoming cherry tree, holding hands. Kagome had forgotten who initiated that simple intimation. But she did not object and let it continue until now; she admitted to herself that she felt secure and warm in his hold.

As usual during their walk Kagome would always be the one who talked and Sesshoumaru would always be the one who listened. She used to tell him stories about kind hearted human, youkai, and hanyou she had met during her adventures with Inuyasha and the others, and also about despicable creatures that met their demise because of their sins. She hoped that by listening to her stories he would understand that no matter the breed or species were, every single being had a chance in goodness, and also the contrary. Sesshoumaru had listened attentively to her and occasionally gave her his short opinion. Well, if you considered a 'Hn.' as an opinion that is. But nevertheless, Kagome was rather happy because she knew that Sesshoumaru was actually listening and contemplating the virtues in her stories.

Suddenly, a movement from the bushes caught her eyes. It was a small rabbit. Her eyes lit up in excitement. She hurriedly let go of her hold on Sesshoumaru's hand and ran happily to catch the hopping rabbit. Too excited, Kagome did not notice an upward root and she tripped.

000000

Sesshoumaru was kneeling beside her in an instant; inwardly cursing himself for letting his mate escaped his hold and tripped. But when he leaned closer to her, something struck him hard; a smell of something extremely sweet, metallic, delicious, and sizzling with immense power. He sniffed frantically, trying to find the source of that alluring aroma. Then he found it, on his mate's palm, the thick red substance. Her skin was torn, maybe from the sharp rock below, and fresh blood flown out from her broken skin. The smell was unbearably intense and alluring; the reiki that sizzled inside it was truly wondrous. The temptation was too strong. He licked his lips unconsciously and leaned closer to it; how he wanted that enormous source of power so badly.

But her whimper broke out his trance like state. He blinked, watching her clearly now. She was holding her bloodied palm. "Ow! I should go to the infirmary now Sesshoumaru. I don't want it to become infected."

But before she was fully standing, Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. He lifted her palm and inspected it. _Hn. What good is a male if he cannot tend his female? This Sesshoumaru should be the one cleaning and healing this for her. _He raised her palm to his mouth. The smell of her intoxicating blood assaulted him, and he stilled for a moment. _No. This Sesshoumaru will not lose control. She needs her blood, the pup needs her blood. This Sesshoumaru will not be so ignorant to take her source of power when they need it the most. _And then he licked her wound to clean it.

But, the moment he tasted her blood he was once again hit by that enormous feeling of want. It was unbearable. He tightened his grip on her wrist and clamped his lip on her wound. He could hear her whimper and question.

"Sesshoumaru? Are you okay?"

He could not answer her properly. He growled low and then started sucking on her wound. _Taste so good… Taste delicious like peach and honey, full with pure and clean sizzling reiki. Hmm. _He thought pleasantly while continued sucking her life essence and container of reiki.

000000

Kagome wondered what Sesshoumaru was doing with his mouth clamped on her bloodied palm. But when she felt that he was sucking her blood harshly, she was struck by memories of her completely numb and weakened body after each fill of her blood that he had. _No! I used to feel weak after a session like this! I can't afford to be weak now! I need to control my reiki to protect my baby! _She then tried to jerk her hand off his hold. But he only tightened his hold and growled displeasingly, nipping and tearing a little more of her skin.

Kagome felt the rising of her panic now. She could not lose her baby because of her weakened state! "Sesshoumaru stop!" She tried to jerk her hand again but of course her strength was no match for the Western Lord's. He growled and one of his hands reached to the back of her neck and crushed her body to his chest; intending to restrain her movement.

Kagome still struggled; she felt fear, panic and a sting of tear on the corner of her eyes. "Please Sesshoumaru, you need to stop. I need the blood; your child need my blood!" But he just ignored her and continued sucking eagerly on her palm. She was gradually feeling weakened. She realized that obviously her effort by force did not yield a good result. So she immediately decided to use other methods of persuasion.

She collected her last bit of strength and moved her lips next to his ear; willing herself to calm. She then kissed his earlobe and whispered, "Sesshoumaru, I know you can hear me. Please listen to me." She winced when he nipped her again. She moved closer to him hoping that he could feel his growing child in her womb. "Can you feel your baby? He is in my womb, in my body, circled by my reiki. I need my strength to keep him safe and well. So please, stop taking it from me." She felt him stop his sucking, but his mouth was still clamped tight on her palm. "I want to see him grows well and come to live into this world. You want the same, right? You want to see him also, right?" She felt a tear slip out from her eye. She was scared for her baby's condition. So she would say and do anything to keep him safe. "You're going to be a father. You're going to hold a son in your arm. So please Sesshoumaru, control yourself."

And suddenly he let her go. Kagome clutched her badly bloodied palm and then looked up at him with her glassy eyes. She held out a gasp when she saw his eyes. He looked somewhat horrified; shock was clearly written in his usually impassive face. She saw him reaching out his hand to touch her but she closed her eyes and flinched away from him; still in fear. She then heard a growl and felt a gust of wind, and when she blinked open her eyes he was gone.

0000000

It was very late at night. Kagome was sitting on top of the pallet of furs in his chamber and looking at her now healing palm. _I can't believe what he did to me today. Didn't he know that by taking away my blood he would risk the baby's wellness? I thought that he would never hurt the baby. His reaction and instinct as a youkai was still so unpredictable to me. _She bit her lip. _But his face when he realized that he had hurt me… Did he regret what he had done?_

Kagome heard the soft sound of the Shoji screen being opened slowly. She immediately felt his youki; somewhat strange and erratic. She averted her gaze toward him and noticed that he looked disheveled; flecks of blood were on his claws and some smeared his chin. He stared at her with something akin to guilt. They were staring at each other for a long time; trying to comprehend what each other thought. Kagome was surprised when he was the one who broke the silence.

"Are you well?" His smooth voice sounded strange and strain.

Kagome blinked a few times before answering. "Yes. Yes I'm fine. The wound had closed. It was pretty minor actually." She noticed that his gaze averted to her abdomen.

"Is he... well?" Kagome's heart wrenched in hearing how broken he sounded.

"Yes. I'm still strong enough to control my reiki." She saw relief flashed in his eyes. He just stood there, as if he was afraid to come closer to her. "Where have you been, Sesshoumaru?"

"Ridding some foolish trespassing youkai."

"Until this time of night?"

"Hn."

She huffed, but unwilling to pursue the answer. Instead she asked him another question that had bothered her all afternoon. "What happened back then, Sesshoumaru?"

A long silence before he answered with his gaze that made her heart beat faster. "You. Everything of you is simply irresistible."

"But you know it may hurt the baby if you take too much of my blood."

Guilt flashed again in his eyes. "It will never happen again."

"I know at that time it wasn't your rational side, it was your instinct. Now tell me, how can I trust you if you're so easily lost to your instinct?"

She saw his jaw harden. "This Sesshoumaru gives you his word and honor; I will not lose control again."

"How can I not trust your honor?" She sighed. "Sesshoumaru, you must practice your self-control and moderation especially if it concerns your babies wellness. No matter how strong the temptation is you must be mindful of my condition."

"This Sesshoumaru understands."

She shifted her sitting position. But pain raced from her healing palm when she used it. "Ow!" And he was suddenly beside her.

"You are still hurt." He examined her palm.

"A little, but I'm fine." She saw his guilty expression and so she sighed. "Really Sesshoumaru, I'm well." Suddenly she was pinned under him. "Sesshoumaru?"

He lowered his face to hers. "You said that you are well. Then prove it to this Sesshoumaru. I want to know how well you are." He then started to lick and nip her side of the neck; his hand caressing her thigh.

Kagome moaned. This was just like him. What better way for him to prove that she was well than having her beneath him squirming, writhing, bucking, moaning, and screaming his name in the throw of passion.

00000

Sesshoumaru watched his mate sleeping serene face. She was in a very deep sleep; exhausted by their last coupling and today's event. He stretched out his hand and caressed her soft cheek; feeling slight remorse for causing her more harm this afternoon. Her tempting powerful reiki that flowed inside her blood had made him loose control of himself. And when he realized what he had done, he knew true fear. He almost killed his own heir! Unfortunately her voice was able to bring him back to his senses. _Self-control, moderation, even abstention. This Sesshoumaru must practice all that especially in her delicate pregnancy. _He then moved his gaze to inspect her healing palm. But his eyes stopped when he saw her exquisite breasts that were moving slowly with every breath she took.

He noticed that in the last weeks her figure had begun to change; making her even more irresistible to him. Her waist was slightly growing to accommodate their growing pup inside her; and the thing that was truly captivating him were her gloriously expanding breasts. Unable to resist his urge, he cupped one of them in his hand. _Hn, she had asked this Sesshoumaru to restrain from taking her powerful blood. She never said anything about restraining from taking her delicious body. _He massaged her breast and rubbed her hardening nipples with his fingers. Kagome whimpered in her sleep. He smirked knowing that her breasts were very sensitive at this time of pregnancy. He then bent forward and captured one nipple in his mouth.

Kagome moaned while his hands played and his tongue licked and sucked her smooth breasts and hardening nipples. She was slowly awakened. "Sesshoumaru?"

He answered her with a grunt and resumed his ministration; positioning himself between her willingly opened thighs.

"Sesshoumaru…" She whispered contently when he eased his girth into her folds. He knew that she wanted this as much as he did. He started and maintained a slow pace, enjoying this time of intimate need with his beloved mate. However, she urged him to move faster and deeper, and who was he to deny his lover's request. His thrusting was furious and he nipped and sucked at the skin of her neck; accidentally broke her skin and when he tasted her blood he stilled. _Wants more… _

"Sessh?" Her voice broke his stupor. _No. Not this time. She and the pup need her blood. I'll have my own fill later. Now I have other desire to satisfy. _He licked her scar to stop the bleeding then started moving again; thrusting faster and at the end, he injected his youki along with his seed to her womb when he came. He was pleased seeing his mate's content expression when they were done. He then laid beside her and hugged her close; burying his nose on her sweaty neck.

"I'm glad you're able to control yourself now Sesshoumaru. Thanks Sess." She said in her sleepy voice and drifted off to sleep; leaving a content and proud inuyoukai beside her. _This Sesshoumaru is and forever will be a great mate for you. For you to stay and be this Sesshoumaru's mate for eternity, I am willing to do anything._

-----------

**Diligence**: A zealous and careful nature in one's action and work. Decisive work ethic. Budgeting one's time; monitoring one's own activities to guard against laziness.

**Temperance**: Constant mindfulness of others and one's surroundings; practicing self-control, abstention, and moderation.

AN: Can you guess the background for Sesshoumaru's lessons? Yap! What better way to counter his seven deadly sins than with Kagome's lesson on seven heavenly virtues (plus an eight virtue).  Hope this chapter entertains you.

Reviews for the better development of this story are truly appreciated! Imaginary chocolate cookies for all who read, plus double layers chocolate cakes for all reviewers. Thanks for your motivation and support!

©miwa03 – 2009


	20. LitM: Lesson 3 Generosity

**ULTIMATE SACRIFICE**

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Inuyasha!

Beta-ed by Ceferadel.

**Chapter 20 – Love in the Making: Lesson 3 (Generosity) **

Sesshoumaru let out a heavy breath; beads of perspiration were on his chin and muscles. He was in his dojo, trying to relive his pent up stress by exercising his sword play. His mate's highs and lows with her sudden mood changes were tiring him out. He had learned about these mood swings from the midwife, but to experience it himself was another thing. At one time she would clutch to him, unwilling to leave his side, she even would wear his haori just to have the feeling that he was near. But in the next moment she could suddenly demand to be left alone, or angry at him for something he had no clue about.

Just like the last two nights. She had persistently asked for a kind of fruit he never heard of. _What is a durian? _At that time he concluded that his prided vast library truly did not held all of the knowledge of the world. She had been very disappointed when he returned with a big bowl full of sliced fruits, all kinds of fruits that existed in his land; just to find that durian was not inside the bowl. She had wept silently and objected to have a conversation with him. He was almost at the end of his limit, but he controlled himself not to lash out on her when he smelt her tears. _The sadness and stress is not good for the well-being while pregnant._ He then left her after promising to find her the abomination that she called durian.

He then ordered his pack of scouts to find out about and bring him the fruit at any cost.

Knocks on the shoji screen averted his attention; it was one of his scouts. He also smelt a strong aroma along with his scout. He moved to open the door quickly; his impassive face did not betray his anticipation.

"We have found it my lord." He bowed low and presented him the source of the dizzying aroma, a fruit covered with spiky skin. "We found the information from the youkai tribes from the south. It grows in the far south land where the climate is warm throughout the year."

"Hn. You have done well."

"Thank you my lord." He bowed low and left.

Sesshoumaru dressed and proceeded to walk to their chamber, along with her requested smelly fruit in his hand. The moment he opened the shoji screen of their chamber, he was attacked by his pregnant mate. She hugged him fiercely.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day!"

_Wasn't she the one who had denied speaking with this Sesshoumaru?_

"What's this?" Her eyes widened when she saw the fruit in his hand. "No, you didn't…"

He gave her the fruit. "For my beloved mate."

She stared disbelievingly at the fruit; and then when she looked up at him, he was mesmerized. Even the brightest star in the northern sky could never compare to this; her smile. She was smiling so beautifully at him, sincere, full of gratitude only directed to him. He felt like everything around them, even the time, had stopped. And at that moment he swore that he would do anything in his power to see another smile like that from her, to be the receiver of such light.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru. You're so generous. Your effort means a lot to me." Her voice was so sweet to his ears.

And then when she left his range of vision happily to satisfy her craving, Sesshoumaru could only wonder about the growing warmth inside his chest. Was this how falling in love feels like?

-----------

**Generosity**: Willingness to give. A nobility of thought or action.

AN: Do you know durian? Have you ever tasted it? The smell is horrible but it tastes pretty good, very sweet!

A short chapter of Sess' POV. Too short, huh? Sorry, but I'll try to make it up in the next chapters!

Reviews are fuel, friends!

©miwa03 – 2009


	21. LitM: Lesson 4 Humility

**ULTIMATE SACRIFICE**

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Inuyasha!

Beta-ed by Ceferadel.

**Chapter 21 – Love in the Making: Lesson 4 (Humility) **

Kagome sighed contently. It was a fine warm mid day. She was laying on top of furs on one of the castle's terraces that overlooked the garden. The furs were arranged in such a manner so her feet could elevate. Sesshoumaru said that it would help to ease the swelling on her ankles and feet, much to her surprise of his knowledge. She glanced at her left where Sesshoumaru was lying with his head propped on one of his hands. She was amused when she saw his slightly frowned face. She did not know he was capable of such facial expression.

He withdrew his hand that was on top of her abdomen. "He is supposed to move, but this Sesshoumaru does not feel anything."

Kagome's lips twitched up in watching his cute, '_cute' does sound strange to be associated to him_, irritated face. "He's playing games with you." She took his hand and put it on the right side of her stomach. "Here. This is where I think his extremities are. Put your hand here and be patient."

"Hn."

"Hey!" Kagome said when Sesshoumaru lifted up her body and moved himself so he was sitting behind her. His hands immediately circled her abdomen.

"This is most comfortable." He said while putting his hand on her right side.

"Um…" Kagome was tense and hesitant at first, but then she could not deny that his warm body behind her and his comforting rubs on her stomach were indeed relaxing and comfy. She then dropped her head to his chest and snuggled looking for his warmth.

"Ow." She felt the baby kick and Sesshoumaru's eyes widened when he felt it too.

"He moved."

Kagome felt warmth flooding in her heart seeing the happiness and pride that emanated from his features. Sesshoumaru rubbed her stomach, letting out some of his youki to alert his son that his sire was near. "He will be very strong. He will do a lot of kicking and jabbing. But this Sesshoumaru believes that you will endure it with not much difficulty."

Kagome grimaced when he was right; another kick from her baby. "How do you know about that Sesshoumaru? Do you learn about human pregnancy? Or is it the same with youkai's?"

"Hn. This Sesshoumaru has source."

"What source?"

"A dependable one."

"Such as?"

"Hn."

Kagome huffed. "Are you too prideful to acknowledge that source? It won't hurt or lessen your greatness if you admit that you do need others. In fact, knowledgeable and powerful allies will add to your strength. Learn about that Sesshoumaru; understands humility. It will make you a much greater ruler."

He seemed to contemplate her words; his hand was still rubbing her stomach slowly. "Hn. Human midwife has more accurate knowledge about pregnant woman."

Kagome was astounded. "So all of your knowledge about my pregnancy is obtained from her?"

"Mostly." She felt the baby kick again and he rubbed her belly to sooth him. "She is most trustworthy and knowable of human pregnancy."

_So he seeks information from a midwife? The great Sesshoumaru was asking a midwife about pregnancy? A human on top of that. _She could not believe that he would do that for his child. Even in her time, not many fathers would consult a midwife regarding his spouse's pregnancy. Pregnancy was usually considered as a sole responsibility of the woman's.

Kagome then smiled. "I never thought I would hear you say such a thing Sesshoumaru. To admit that you need someone else; to acknowledge and trust other's knowledge and value. You've changed; I'm glad that you seek information from her. You know, right about now you may be feeling the true 'love' I keep telling you about." She felt his hand on her belly stilled. "Your true love for your would-be-child makes you seek the information to ensure his well-being during pregnancy." She gave him one of her sincerest smiles. "I'm happy for you, Sesshoumaru. You really can love."

He gazed at her intently. "And for your well-being also, my beloved mate." He leaned his face closer and kissed her; softly and slowly, savoring every inch of her soft lips. Kagome was lulled into a feeling of content, comfort, and safety.

They broke up the kiss contently, and Kagome held her breath when she saw his face. She was suffocated by the intensity of his gaze. She averted her eyes from him; her heart fluttered because of the obvious love that shone from his eyes. She felt he resumed his light scratches and rubs on her stomach; triggering another kick from her baby.

_No, it can't be true. He truly loves me? _Kagome bit her lip. _Now… what should I do?_

-----------

**Humility**: Modest behavior, selflessness, and the giving of respect. Giving credit where credit is due; not unfairly glorifying one's own self.

AN: Kags, what take you so long to finally realize that he does love you???  Four more lessons to go and four more months of her pregnancy! Wonder when will Kags realize that she loves him too?

Stay tuned and keep reviewing!

©miwa03 – 2009


	22. LitM: Lesson 5 Justice

**ULTIMATE SACRIFICE**

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Inuyasha!

Beta-ed by Ceferadel.

**Chapter 22 – Love in the Making: Lesson 5 (Justice) **

Kagome was soaking in the castle's hot spring; with the help from Fuuki, the young inuyoukai maid. She was in her sixth month now and her belly had really started to show. She loved to rub it while talking and singing to her baby; much to Sesshoumaru amusement, who then would usually join her in rubbing her protruding belly. During this six months she had grown very accustomed to, even though she loathed admitting it, his comforting presence.

She sighed happily. "Ahhh… Thank you Fuuki for suggesting this. My back and pelvis were killing me! The warm bath water really does alleviate it." She soaked deeper to the source of comfort.

Fuuki smiled brightly. "I'm glad that you enjoy it Kagome-sama. I heard the human midwife say that this method would be extremely helpful when I brought her meal during Sesshoumaru-sama's questioning." Fuuki kept on talking; not noticing when Kagome turned her head at her in question. "She is a really great midwife! She answered each of Sesshoumaru-sama's questions without hesitation and her every suggestion has proven good for your pregnancy. I must say that Sesshoumaru-sama has captured an excellent midwife, Kagome-sama."

"Captured?" Kagome echoed Fuuki's word with disblieve.

"I'm sorry, Kagome-sama. Was my lady saying something?" Fuuki lifted up her head from her work folding Kagome's kimono.

"Sesshoumaru captured a midwife?" She repeated still in disbelieve.

"Yes." Fuuki answered innocently. "Hasn't my lady met her? She is so clever and experienced. My lady will receive much valuable information if my lady asks her directly."

Kagome was in shock. _No it can't be! The midwife he was telling me about last month, could it be her? Does all of this time Sesshoumaru hold her here to provide him with the information of human pregnancy? What have you done Sesshoumaru??? _She was not paying any attention to Fuuki's next words. Her mind was reeling with the horrible fact she had just found out.

"I need to see Sesshoumaru now, Fuuki." She said still in shock.

"Of course, Kagome-sama." Fuuki helped her finish her bathing in haste.

00000

When the door of her prison opened, Naoko stood up to acknowledge the youkai lord. She was prepared for any questions that would be asked by the learning youkai lord. She had found interest in the attentive lord and blessed the lady that had touched his heart. It was obvious that the youkai lord was truly enamored with her and cared for her deeply, if not loved her. She wished she could meet and get to know this amazing lady, but was afraid to offend the lord with her request. So she opted on wishing that her knowledge was sufficient to help the lady during her pregnancy and that she and her baby would always be well.

Naoko was very surprised when the opened door revealed a concern looking young lady, a human lady. She was very beautiful, with warm deep chocolate eyes and tendrils of her raven hair that framed her face. Naoko found herself stared unblinkingly at her, noticed her pregnant figure, and comprehension dawned. It was her; the magnificent lady of the castle. Naoko bowed deep in happiness to finally be able to meet her. "My lady."

She was very surprised when the said lady embraced her and helped her stand up.

"Don't bow to me." Her concerned eyes were scanning over her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, my lady." She was a bit confused. _Why won't I be? _She glanced at the youkai lord who was standing regally not far behind the lady. Looking as stoic as usual, but somehow the old wise midwife could feel that he was slightly irritated.

"That's good to hear." She saw the lady smile and she understood then what had captured the mighty taiyoukai's heart. "We are sorry for holding you against your will all this time. We really need help concerning my unusual pregnancy and you are the best midwife that we know. But that is not reason enough to force you to stay here." Naoko's mind was trying to comprehend the lady's words. _Is my lady trying to say that… _"We will escort you back to your home now. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive us."

"I…" Naoko was surprised at the sudden declaration from the lady. She was not prepared to be released this soon. In fact, she was looking forward to see, or at least hear the baby's first cry; the baby that she had taken care of from afar.

The taiyoukai stepped forward and wrapped his hand around his lady's growing waist; bringing her body closer to him. "The guards will take you back to the very place where they had taken you; along with our gratitude for your valuable information."

The lady looked up at him with surprise, but then her eyes soften. She then turned her face back at her and to her surprise the lady inclined her head. "Thank you for your help all this time. I wish you well in your journey home. I actually hope I have time to talk with you more. It would have been wonderful."

"Then why hope my lady?" Naoko brazenly asked.

"Eh?"

Naoko smiled at the sweet and innocent faced lady. "I wish to continue to stay here; to assist you through this pregnancy."

Her eyes were widening. "But…"

"My lady, in the past five months living here, I have been taking care of a pregnant lady that my lord always describes. I know her pregnancy diet, I know her problem with morning sickness, I know that she loves talking to her baby every night, I know when she started to have cravings, and I almost can feel when my lord felt the first baby kick."

She saw the lady stare indecorously at the impassive lord who seemed to pretend not to hear any words she had said. She smiled inwardly seeing how cute they are complementing each other. "I care for my lady and the baby that I have never met before. As midwives I have to make sure that both of you make it throughout this pregnancy healthy and safe. Please permit me to stay my lord, my lady." She bowed deep.

"But…" Kagome stepped forward to help her stood up. "Are you sure you want to stay?"

"Yes. I want to make sure my lady and the baby are fine and happy."

Naoko thought that she had never met anyone who could smile as sincerely as this beautiful lady. "Then you are very welcome here. My name is Kagome, Lady of the Western Land and the mate of Sesshoumaru-sama. And you?"

"Naoko, Kagome-sama."

"You will have to move from this prison." She frowned seeing her surroundings. "I will arrange a guest room for you, Naoko."

"My lady needs not to worry about me. I am not used to being lavished with luxury."

Kagome laughed; and Naoko thought how lucky the youkai lord was, to have such an interesting lady beside him.

"I can tell that we're going to get along very fine, Naoko." The sincerity and happiness that radiated from the charming lady warmed Naoko's heart. She could not help but to smile back at her.

000000

Sesshoumaru was working alone in his study since his mate was busy preparing for the midwife's stay. He was very pleased at how things had unraveled today. At first he was very surprised and irritated when his mate had found out about the hostage midwife.

"_Be honest with me Sesshoumaru. Who is this human midwife that you consulted? Where is she now?"_

Of course at first he had opted on giving her the silence. She did not have to know about his source of information and the way he chose to gain it. But she was persistent.

"_Sess, tell me the truth please. We must right the wrong."_

Curious at her idea of what was right and what was wrong in her point of view, Sesshoumaru finally told her about the hostage midwife. She was shocked at first; shaking her head and saying things like _"What have possessed you to do that?"_. Then she demanded that he let her go. He had objected sternly, but her intelligence and wisdom, along with his commitment to be a better male for her, cracked his determination.

"_Sesshoumaru, justice is a trait that a ruler must have. I know that you are a fair lord. But is it fair if we are happy, the baby and my pregnancy are going well; meanwhile someone is tortured because she is held against her will? It's not fair for her, Sesshoumaru. Please do her justice."_

So finally he decided, albeit still a bit grudgingly, that he would let her go. And when they needed information regarding her pregnancy, he would search for her in her home village. He accompanied his mate to the midwife's prison still with irritation. But it ebbed away along with every wise word she had told the midwife.

"_**We**__ are sorry for holding you against your will all this time. __**We**__ really need help concerning my unusual pregnancy and you are the best midwife that we know… …I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive __**us**__."_

He was amazed at her choice of words. She did not throw the blame solely on him, but rather on them, him and her, a pair. She was simply a wondrous mate; and he could not help but to fall more into her charm. Suddenly he had the urge to have her in his arm. So he did it, in front of the midwife that he had not even bothered to ask for her name. But not his wonderful mate. Everyone is important for her.

He was very pleased at the midwife's decision to stay; even though he still wondered about her reason. But her reason was not important. What important was she had decided to continue assisting his mate pregnancy. Now his mate could satisfy his curiosity about pregnancy without inhibition.

He also knew that his mate had developed a little more admiration toward him regarding his action in agreeing to give justice for the midwife. Sesshoumaru could not stop the forming of a smirk. Yes, everything had gone smoothly for him. His powerful heir was going to be born soon, and his beloved mate was almost within his palm.

0000000

"Naoko-sama!" Rei immediately ran toward her long gone mentor. "You're back! You're fine! Oh we are so worried…" She began to sob.

"There, there Rei. I'm fine. I'm sorry that I've worried you." Naoko hugged the younger midwife to soothe her.

Rei sniffed. "I'm glad you're fine. Where have you been all this time, Naoko-sama?"

"I was assisting an interesting couple." She chuckled. "A mighty lord who cares so much about his mesmerizing and charming young wife."

"Hm? It's been a very long time since you've taken such a deep interest in a client."

She smiled. "Yes. I adore them. Such a perfect couple; completing each other like the light and the dark. The lady's light spirit and buoyancy and her lord's dark and calm attitude; it was so rare to see a couple that perfected each other." She clapped her hands together. "Well I should be ready to go back to them now. They've let me go back to the village so I can tell you that I'm fine and I won't be back until four months more."

"What? Let me accompany you, Naoko-sama."

"No Rei. The lord doesn't want me to bring anyone else. Besides, the village needs you. Who will help those pregnant ladies if we both weren't here?"

"All right then. As you wish Naoko-sama." She escorted her mentor out. At the door they were met by Miroku. "Miroku-sama! What fine timing. Naoko-sama is back."

Miroku looked surprised at first, but then he smiled and inclined his head. "Nice to meet you at last, Naoko-sama. I'm very glad that you're back. Have you been well?"

"Yes I have, houshi-sama. Thank you for your concern."

"Miroku-sama is helping us looking for you. Her wife had been here when she gave birth. Now Miroku-sama traveled back and forth to assist us." She then walked toward the village. "I've got to tell the others that you're back, Naoko-sama!"

Naoko averted her gaze back at the young houshi. "Thank you for your help Miroku-sama. Now you can see that I am fine. I am merely gone to assist a noble lady in her pregnancy."

"In a youkai family?" Miroku smiled seeing the surprise on her face. "I can feel traces of youki around you. But it's not a problem. A friend of mine long ago made me understand that not all youkai are evil. Some of them are capable to feel and have compassion."

Naoko breathed a sigh of relief. "You are so right Miroku-sama. Especially this family I tend to now. Obviously love flows from the couple."She looked at Miroku with concern. "But please don't let the villagers know about this. I fear they won't accept it as easily as you do."

"I understand." He turned his head to the left to see a small dragon flew toward them. "Is that your escort?"

"Yes it is." She smiled and climbed up to the landing dragon. "Thank you for your understanding Miroku-sama. You will see to the villagers?"

"Yes I will. Have a safe journey Naoko-sama. Please, send my best wishes to the couple."

"I will." The dragon had begun to ascend. The sound of his wings blurred Naoko's word. "Kagome-sama will be happy to hear it."

Miroku only smiled and nodded in simple understanding; not hearing the name of the one they all missed all these years.

-----------

**Justice**: Honesty, and the giving of righteousness. Being fair or telling the truth. Doing what is right and not what is wrong. It is the light of the truth that conquers the dark of the wrong.

AN: I think it's not the time for Miroku and the others to meet Kags yet. I want to build a little more stronger relationship between her and Sess before throwing them any dilemma. Such as an evil mind of an author…

I'm sorry for the last too short chapter. I hope this chapter on Justice makes it up for it. _

I'm dizzy now… Too many hours in front of the computer… But that can be fixed by reading all of your wonderful and motivating reviews! Thank you so much for letting me knows about your opinions on this story. I just love your kind reviews!

©miwa03 – 2009


	23. LitM: Lesson 6 Patience

**ULTIMATE SACRIFICE**

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Inuyasha!

Beta-ed by the magnificent Ceferadel.

WARNING: When I wrote this chapter I kept telling myself that this is a dark/angsty story. So it's okay to have character deaths, to have attempted abortion, to have harsh sex scene, and exhibitionism. Alas, that's what you'll find in this chapter.

**Chapter 23 – Love in the Making: Lesson 6 (Patience) **

Kagome paced restlessly in the castle's garden. Since waking up today, she had this urgent craving for wild berries. Not just any wild berry, but the kind that she had only seen growing near the old Totosai's den. She had tried to look for it inside the castle's garden to no avail. She gritted her teeth. What was worse was Sesshoumaru was not beside her right now. He had reluctantly left at dawn yesterday to attend the gathering ceremony of the four cardinal youkai lords, which was being hosted by the Northern Lands.

She let out a sigh. Where was Sesshoumaru when she needed him the most? _I mean, this is his baby that wants it. _A sudden kick from her baby seemed to confirm her thoughts. She rubbed her stomach lovingly. "There, there. Mommy will find you the berries." She then took a deep breath and walked towards Ah-Un's stable. She just had to have the berries!

The sun was barely out, and the castle was still waking up from its slumber. She was thankful that she did not meet many servants on her hurried w ay to the stable. She stood in front of the stable and coaxed Ah-Un to come out. But when she was almost done coaxing Ah-Un out from their stable, an inuyoukai guard approached her.

"May I assist you my lady?"

Kagome eeped and turned to see Sesshoumaru's general behind her. "Hide! You surprise me!" Kagome clutched her chest and breathed out hard. She did not see the general's eyes soften while watching her amusing behaviour. She looked up at him and smiled. Hideaki had a pair of crystal clear blue eyes and braided bright golden hair. His face was as angelic as Sesshoumaru. _No. I did not just think that Sesshoumaru has an angelic face! _Kagome had always thought that if Sesshoumaru was the king of the moon then his trusted general would definitely be the king of the sun. "Good morning, Hide. You're up early." She turned her attention back to Ah-Un.

"Do you need my assistance my lady?"

"Huh? Oh no, I'm just going to go out for a while." She answered distractedly.

Hideaki's eyes widened. "But I believe Sesshoumaru-sama's orders were for my lady to stay inside the castle while he is away."

"Was it? Well, this is emergency Hide. I need to find something out there now."

"With your permission, I will gladly be the one who looks for the thing that you desire, my lady."

"No, it's okay Hide. It'll take forever for you to find this specific berry that I want. Besides, I would go crazy waiting for you to come back with it." She had already finished putting on the saddle and was ready to climb up.

Hideaki held the leather straps to halt her advances, concern shone in his stern eyes. "With all due respect my lady, I am afraid I can not let you leave. It is not only because of Sesshoumaru-sama's order but because of your current condition."

Kagome looked down at her body. "You mean my pregnancy?" She smiled patiently; she knew her sweet general was only concern for her. "I'm not weak because of my baby Hide."

Hideaki only watched her with a stern face.

She sighed. "If you worry too much about my condition why don't you accompany me?"

Hideaki did not waver. "My lady is to be resting inside the castle."

"Hide, I need the berries now for the well-being of the Western's heir. Would you rather feel your lord's wrath for not meeting the need of his heir?"

Hideaki seemed confuse. "I am afraid I do not understand, my lady."

"I'll explain all of this to you if you want it later. But now I have to have the berries." A spark of her reiki zapped Hideaki's hands that were still on the leash. He was shocked but he did not withdraw his hand.

"I am sorry, my lady. I will escort you to your chamber now."

_Well, well. Hideaki is such a strong headed one. But so am I. _"Please, Hide. I'm in a desperate need for your help. How 'bout you accompany me then? With your help certainly it won't take long. Sesshoumaru won't even realize that we left!" She said to him using her sweetest puppy eyes. "Hide, for my baby please…"

Hideaki sighed. This certainly would not end well, especially for him.

00000

Kagome took a bite of the sour berry and moaned in delight. She was so happy to at last be able to eat this particular berry; though her rational side chastised her for being too reckless in pursuit of a simple food! _Well, I can't help that my baby wants this berry. Don't you agree love? _She rubbed her stomach through the lapels of her kimono and was rewarded by an eager kick. She laughed and then continued to pick up some more of the sour berries.

"Have we had enough, my lady? I need to escort you back to the castle soon."

Kagome giggled hearing the hint of desperation from Hideaki's voice. "Sorry for the trouble I caused you, Hide. Yap, I think it's enough for now. Let's go back." She giggled more when she saw the slight relief on his face.

Kagome walked past him toward Ah-Un; not noticing the soft smile that Hideaki directed towards her. Hideaki then followed behind her. But they had only gotten two steps further when suddenly they felt a force of reiki approaching fast from their right. Hideaki immediately leaped to Kagome's side and rose up his youki barrier to protect his lady while Kagome instinctively did the same. The intruder's reiki clashed with Hideaki's barrier and an arrow dropped to the ground.

Hideaki snarled at the unknown attacker, "Show yourselves!"

Slowly, a group of people emerged from the thickness of the trees and bushes. Kagome noticed that there were seven people visible; one man dressed like a monk, two of them were using miko's garb with one of them still aiming her arrow at Hideaki, and four of them looked like youkai slayers in their ready to fight posture.

"Youkai, release the hime now and back away, and I will try to make your death not so excoriating." The monk spoke clearly directed to Hideaki that was growling now.

"You dare to attack the property of the Western Lord, the lady of the Western Lands herself! This transgression will not go unnoticed by the Lord. Now leave before I decide to settle the matter here with your deaths by my hand!"

Kagome was struck by the weight of their hateful stares when they turned their eyes at her. "Lady of the Westen Lands?" She saw him snorted in disgust. "A hime that willingly became a youkai's whore. We should make you see the light before you taint the world with despicable hanyou."

Kagome eyes bulged. "How dare you!" She screeched. _Despicable? My baby? Inuyasha? They said they're despicable?? _Her reiki was growing bigger; crackling around her and breaking Hideki's youki barrier. Hideaki was forced to move aside by the amazing power of Kagome's purifying reiki.

The group watched her with shock and surprise. "A miko… How could she…?" One of the miko whispered. The other miko narrowed her eyes at seeing her bulging stomach and said with disgust, "But she reeks of youki, in and out. She already carries the abomination in her womb! Disgusting whore!"

Kagome wrapped her hands protectively around her abdomen. Her heart stung at their accusation. "Abomination?? How could you say that to my baby? He's not even born yet!!!"

The monk's lips thinned. "Then we must make sure that 'that thing' shall never be born."

_What?_

Kagome was surprised when suddenly they attacked. The monk and a slayer leapt at her while the rest focusing their attention on Hideaki and Ah-Un.

"My lady!" Hideki was forcefully being separated from Kagome by a dashing purifying arrow. He growled when a millisecond later another arrow dashed on his right and, despite his maneuver, managed to scratch his haori. Obviously they were a group of skilled fighters.

"Hide!" Kagome saw Ah-Un was being tied up by a slayer's chain and Hideaki was having difficultly trying to come closer to her because the two skilled miko and three slayers were attacking him. The other slayer used Kagome's moment of distraction to chain her upper body with his kusarigama. Kagome gasped when she was forcefully drawn back to the ground; and yelled when a horrible pain shot from her lower spine to her abdomen when she collided with the ground. She writhed; she was in unbearable pain and unable to fight back. Her lower spine felt like it was being stabbed by a burning knife and she lost all the ability to think. The only thing that was on her mind was the pain and the condition of her pregnancy. She was jerked back to her reality when she felt someone straddling her; it was the monk.

Kagome struggled when he lowered one of his hands to her abdomen, the other was holding his beads close to his lips and he recited his mantra. "No!!! What are you doing??? Stop!!!" Kagome screamed panickly; tears were flowing onto her cheek now. She knew what the monk was trying to do. "No, stop!!!" Her attempt to struggle was futile due to the strong hold of the slayer's chain. Her reiki was starting to flare wildly without control. Slowly she felt a growing heat in her abdomen. _No!!! My baby!!! He's going to purify my baby!!! _Kagome thought in horror. "No, no, no!!! Stop!!! Please!!! Sesshoumaru, save us!!! Aaaah!!!" In the last straw of her panic and attempt to defend herself, her reiki erupted and flared wildly; throwing the monk and slayer away from her and destroying the chain.

The monk and slayer immediately recovered from the blast and tried to move fast to continue their attempt to purify Kagome's baby. But suddenly they halted their movement in horror when the most terrible and massive youki that they had ever felt was approaching them fast. And in the next second, the last thing they saw before turning into bloodied chunks of limbs on the ground was gigantic fangs and claws of a massive and menacing white dog.

0000000

Sesshoumaru was enraged beneath his icy exterior. He had immediately gone to search for his mate when he noticed that she was nowhere inside the castle. What more infuriating was his general whom he ordered to guard her was nowhere to be seen also. _This Sesshoumaru believes I had ordered the General to guard her inside the castle! Hideaki shall be dealt with for his ignorance! _He went faster when he felt a disturbance of a very familiar reiki near the den of the old blacksmith. His heart beat faster and he felt things that were unusual to him; trepidation, anxiety, worries. He had never felt that way toward anyone before. There had not been anyone to care about before the miko started to find her way deep inside his heart.

When he arrived at the scene, he was furious at what he saw. What he wanted the most at that time was blood. The said 'holy' humans had tried to destroy his pup! The heir that had long been waited by The Western Lands, by him and his people, the being that would bind his lover to him for eternity, the pup that he would love and die for! Shredding their pathetic flesh into atomic pieces and dissolving their remains into a pulp of green puddles was still highly unsatisfying. He wanted to shred more, to hear more cries, to feel more torn flesh. What other being could satisfy his bloodlust??? When he smelt his General's scent he immediately wanted his blood as a punishment for his disobedience. But his mate's pained whimpers captured his attention.

In a flash he turned into his humanoid form and quickly went to her side and held her. His eyes widened at what he felt.

"Sess… It hurts Sess…" His mate whimpered while holding her abdomen. He felt her reiki flared erratically. She had lost her control over the reiki flowing inside her own body and he felt the barrier around her womb was dangerously weakening. Because of the threat that she felt on her body, her reiki desperately tried to protect her; purifying her whole body and thus unconsciously attacking his youkai pup inside her womb! In her weaken and panicked state she was unable to stabilize her reiki barrier. She clutched desperately to him. "Help me Sess. My baby, I don't want to lose my baby." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Sesshoumaru's jaw was hard. He would not lose his pup! He then embraced and nuzzled his mate while growling low, attempting to soothe her. Kagome whimpered, still clutching on to him. And after a while Sesshoumaru noticed that even though the tears were still flowing down her cheeks, her breathing was slowly getting more regular and she started to relax in his tight hold.

Knowing that his mate was calm enough to maintain the stability of her reiki, Sesshoumaru then turned his attention to his pup. He let out some of his youki on her protruding belly to bait his pup to respond. His cold heart chilled when he felt none. _He is not mature enough to produce his own energy to fight back against the monk and his mother's purifying reiki. He needs more power to live._

000000

Kagome tried to control herself between her sobs and slowly she was able to grasp back the control of her reiki. She snuggled deeper in Sesshoumaru's embrace, clutching on his haori like a lifeline. At that time she was so glad that he was here. His strength wrapped around her, creating a cocoon of protection and security. At that time of desperation she felt that being in his embrace was the biggest truth in this world. She would never trade this moment with anything. Just being with Sesshoumaru was enough; they did not need anything more from the world.

But she was startled when she felt Sesshoumaru suddenly lowered her on to the ground and without preamble ripped open the front of her Kimono. "Hey! What are you doing???"

She saw Sesshoumaru strip off his clothing in seconds and quickly covered her naked body, forcefully spread her legs and rubbing his girth in between her thighs until she felt it harden. Kagome moaned despite her confusion on his choice of time and place to do this. She then felt Sesshoumaru move to her side and positioned her so she was laying on her side also with her back to his front. Kagome's brows furrowed. _What is he doing? _Suddenly she felt him entered her roughly from behind.

"Ah!" Kagome gasped at the sudden intrusion. He was so big and she was not wet enough. But Sesshoumaru seemed to not mind because he kept on filling her roughly to the hilt and was immediately moving, deep and hard and fast. Kagome groaned; it was not pleasurable for her. _What is wrong with him??? _"Sess-Sesshoumaru?" She asked between his thrusting.

Her only answer was a grunt and faster and harder thrusting. Kagome let out a sound of frustration. She felt his hand moved to her abdomen and the other to her breast; trapping her body effectively. She moaned when he got more aggressive. She was already exhausted by today's shocking event and decided then to just surrender to his dominance. The only thing she could do was clutching on his hands while she let him have his way with her.

000000

"Aaaah!" The last Miko shrieked when Hideaki clawed her, effectively killing her. Hideaki's other opponents were already becoming lifeless bodies scattered on the ground. He snapped his gaze back at his lady's direction and quickly ran to her. _Please be safe my lady! _When he was getting closer he was hit by the scent of his furious lord. He gulped. _Sesshoumaru-sama is already here! _He did not know whether he should feel relieved or terrified by this. Relieved that his lady was already in safe hands or terrified because of his upcoming punishment. His jaw hardened, predicting the intense punishment he would undoubtedly receive. He leaped to the clearing, and was not prepare to see scenery that welcomed him.

His lord was currently claiming his lady physically. Masculine grunts and feminine moans filled the air, as well as the smell of their bodily fluid and arousal. He could not tear his eyes away from the act. What was his lord doing; at this time and place? Was he trying to show him his power over his bitch? Hideaki's chest heaved; staring unblinkingly at his lady's enticing nude body; with her smooth and milk white skin and her perfectly sculpted breasts. He could not stop his own growing arousal. He realized that somewhat he had started to develop a small forbidden feeling toward his charming lady; a feeling that would surely lead to his death if anyone ever found out.

A loud snarl snapped his attention to his lord who was still thrusting. At what he saw, he was terrified. His lord's golden eyes pierced him, telling him mentally that he would be a dead inuyoukai soon, and suddenly he found himself weak and he slumped to the ground. His lord snarled again furiously and Hideaki could tell that he had went more aggressive with his lady; hearing the increasing frequency of his lady's wails.

Hideaki winced. He lowered his gaze and knelt down in shame and submission. What a mess he was in right now; consciously breaking his lord's order, endangering the life of the Lady and heir of the Western Lands, and failing in protecting them. If both or any of them were lost, he would be remembered as a disgrace. His people would forever abhor him and his memory. He might as well kill himself right now and save his Lord and his people the trouble. But his lady's whimper made him glance at her face.

No, he could not die yet. Not before he was sure that his powerful and charming lady was safe; not before the long awaited heir was proven unharmed. So he would wait, for whatever punishment appropriate to redeem his transgression; with head bowed in shame.

000000

Kagome felt Sesshoumaru was suddenly moving faster. "Aagh!" She clutched his hand and tensed. And then with one hard thrust he finally came; his seed burst forth inside her along with his youki. Kagome took deep breaths; calming the aftermath. When she felt the warm and electric feeling of his youki inside her and surrounding her baby, she focused herself to form a reiki barrier circling it.

Sesshoumaru then moved his head to her abdomen and let out a spark of his youki. She heard him let out a satisfied breath after sniffing her stomach thoroughly.

Kagome now laid limp in his arms, still wondering tiredly about his strange behavior. Sudddenly she heard Sesshoumaru snarl and he was gone from her side in a flash. In confusion she lifted up her head only to see Hideaki pinned to the tree with Sesshoumaru's poisonous claws on his neck. Her eyes widened, but then realization dawned on her. _He's blaming Hide for taking me out here! _

"No! Sesshoumaru wait!"She quickly grabbed his outer haori on the ground nearby and wrapped herself in it; then walking as fast as she could toward him. "Wait Sesshoumaru! It wasn't his fault!" In horror she saw the skin of Hideaki's neck started to dissolve beneath his claw. "Please Sess! Listen to me!" Obviously he chose to ignore her; that or he was too lost in his bloodlust to acknowledge her. "Seshoumaru!"

_He's going to kill Hide! I've got to do something fast! _Brazenly Kagome moved closer to him; hugging and pulling down his arm to gain his attention. "Sesshoumaru!"

She was startled when he snarled at her. Kagome looked up to see his eyes had bled scarlet and his markings were getting jagged. But she was not deterred. If he wanted someone to blame, it should be her! "Sesshoumaru, listen to me, please!"

She heard Hideaki cough and winced when some of his blood splattered onto the side of her face. "Please! Violence is not the answer. Don't justify your wrath with violence Sesshoumaru. Please! Control your rage! I don't want you to do anything you'll regret." She was feeling hopeless now, and tears started to trail down her cheeks.

Sesshoumaru stilled and turned his crimson eyes toward her face, his hand still on Hideaki's throat. "You cry for him." His voice sounded deadly.

She was so glad he finally acknowledged her. She stared at him and said, "No. I cry for you."

0000000

Sesshoumaru looked at the sincere eyes of his mate with puzzlement. _She cries for this Sesshoumaru? Absurd. _

"I cry for you, because I know you'll regret your action later. Killing Hideaki won't benefit anyone. You'll even lose your trusted and most capable ally." He felt her tugging down his hand. "Listen to me first, Sesshoumaru. Please, my lord. Patience is a virtue that I know you do possess deep down. I know that anger had never clouded your judgment before, and it should not be now. Please."

Anger? It was fury that he felt! Why should he not? His trusted general had purposely disobeyed his direct order, thus putting the life of his mate and heir in danger. He even failed to protect her in her time of need! Death was the most fitting punishment for him. "Turn away if you do not wish to see."

"No! This is wrong! If you're really that desperate to put blame on someone, then you should punish me instead!"

_What?_

"Yes, it was me Sesshoumaru. I forced your general to accompany me here. So I'm the one who made your general disobeyed you. If you're really that eager to spend out your anger with violence then punish me instead."

He stilled. His mate was always an enigma that he could never totally understand. Even now she was offering herself to receive a punishment? She was selflessly willing to sacrifice herself for another? He wondered idly if she would she do the same for him.

"But I really hope for your forbearance, Sesshoumaru." Kagome now kneeled down in front of him and bore her neck as a sign of submission. "Forgive me and show me your mercy. I know what I did was wrong; withdrawing myself from your protection and almost resulting in the loss of our bab-" She pushed down a sob. "I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru." She hiccupped.

He let go of his hold on Hideaki who immediately slumped down and coughed, inhaling oxygen greedily into his lung. He ignored him, focusing his attention solely on his mate.

"I know you're not a quick tempered person Sesshoumaru. This vengeance is really unnecessary. I've learnt my lesson. I promise that as long as I carry your baby, I'll never leave your protection again."

_Hn. Interesting promise, Kagome. _

"Stand up."He watched her startled. She looked up at his face and he stretched out his arm to help her up. He scooped her up and immediately embraced her. He then said slowly to her ear, "He should be dead for failing you, for failing this Sesshoumaru. There should be no excuse."

"Then please show me your mercy that I know you do possess. Please forgive him… Forgive me for leaving." He heard her soft exhausted voice.

He nuzzled herneck. "Hn." As always, her soothing scent of peach and honey always had an immense effect to calm him. "Do you want this Sesshoumaru to forgive him?" He murmured and kissed her neck.

"Yes." Kagome shivered. "Hideaki is a trustworthy ally for you. He never meant for all this to happen. You should have seen how hard he had tried to stop me from leaving." He was pleased when she moved deeper into his embrace. "The baby is fine. That's the most important thing, Sesshoumaru." He heard her whispered.

"Hn." He then scooped up his mate's unresisting tired body, carrying her bridal style. He glanced sharply at his recuperating general. "Take Ah-Un home. Heal yourself and meet this Sesshoumaru at the audience chamber at noon tomorrow. This Sesshoumaru will find another way to deal with your ignorance."

He coughed before answering. "Y-yo-ur will- m-my-" He inhaled sharply in pain before finishing his answer.

Sesshoumaru did not bother to wait for his answer. He formed his youki cloud and lifted up to the sky with his beloved pregnant mate. He felt her snuggled deeper into his chest, trying to get comfortable in his hold.

"Thank you so much for your forgiveness, Sesshoumaru. Thank you for patiently restraining yourself from lashing out on Hideaki. I'm glad that you didn't retort on violence in the end." She chuckled weakly. "I know that deep down that icy heart of yours, you do have the ability to forgive and show mercy."

He did not respond, only tightening his hold on her. She sighed and after a while, surrounded in the silence and chilling wind, he noticed that she had begun to doze off, with her arms laid protectively on her abdomen. Sesshoumaru's sensitive hearing heard her soft spoken words before she succumbed to the realm of dream. "Ng. Sesshoumaru. Thank you so much for coming to rescue him. I'm sure the baby knows how much you love him. You're going to be a great father…"

Sesshoumaru's heart swelled with pride and happiness, an unfamiliar warmth filled his whole body. A father; she had said that he would be a great father, just like his sire. _This Sesshoumaru has no doubt. My Kagome, for you and our son, this Sesshoumaru would do and would sacrifice anything to ensure your wellness._ He nuzzled the crown of her head. _This Sesshoumaru wants to keep you both save and well, forever by my side. _

_Is that too much to ask for, Kagome?_

-----------

**Patience**: Forbearance and endurance through moderation. Resolving conflicts peacefully, as opposed to resorting to violence. The ability to forgive; to show mercy to sinners.

AN: I tried to make a scene about Kags/Hide infidelity to invoke Sess' wrath. But it'll be too complicated and not easy to forgive, plus Kags is NO WAY in doing infidelity with other youkai. So I hope the complicated the scene, with a lot of new characters, of this chapter is satisfying enough. _

Hey it's already the time to vote again! It's 3rd quarter of Dokuga Award 2009! I'm ecstatic to say that 'Ultimate Sacrifice' has been nominated for 3 categories this quarter: Dark/Horror, Drama, and Best Kagome's Portrayal. Vote for this story if you like best! Though I believe that it's very hard to choose because there are so many amazing fic! I have voted myself and yes it was hard to choose.

Thank you so much for anyone of you who had nominated 'Ultimate Sacrifice' in those categories. You had made me a happy author! Imaginary chocolate cookies for you! And this long chapter I dedicate for you. Thank you so much! Now I'm more motivated to continue and finish this story as soon as possible!

Hm this quarter nomination had motivated me to write better. Because I'm so sorry it did not make it into the Canon nominees. T-T So that means I have to work harder and create more creative plot line for the next quarter. Go miwa, go miwa, go!!!

Thank you readers, reviewers, and voters. You really made my day! And your reviews have made this story flows until this time. I can never thank you enough.

©miwa03 – 2009


	24. LitM: Lesson 7 Chastity

**ULTIMATE SACRIFICE**

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Inuyasha!

Thank you friend for voting for Ultimate Sacrifice on the 3rd quarter Dokuga Awards! I'm happy to say that the story had won 2nd in Best Dark/Horror and 3rd in Best Kagome's Portrayal! I can never thank you enough!

This little chapter is dedicated for you amazing voters!!!

Beta-ed by the hard working Beta, Ceferadel!

Hmm… this chapter is about chastity, so I guess there won't be any MA rated subject inside… NOT! Warning for slight lime.

**Chapter 24 – Love in the Making: Lesson 7 (Chastity) **

Naoko and Hikaru were helping Kagome to sit down beneath her favorite sakura tree in her garden. She was in her eight month of pregnancy now; she was getting bigger, she got tired easily and sometimes she complained about the pregnancy's discomfort.

She let out a relaxed sigh once she sat on the grass, laying her back on the Sakura tree's trunk. "Thank you for your help, Naoko and Hikaru. It surely is getting hard for me to go this far to the garden by myself."

"Of course, my lady." Naoko and Hikaru sat down beside her with smiles on their faces.

Kagome looked down at her belly when she felt her baby kick; she rubbed it lovingly. "With a body as big as this, it's no wonder I have difficulty walking. Not to mention difficulty in breathing if I work too much." _Well maybe not just because that but also because I have to maintain the stability of my reiki all the time. _She frowned. "Sometime I wonder why Sesshoumaru doesn't gain weight like I do. I don't think it's fair."

Naoko smiled while Hikaru tried to stifle her laugh. It was once more Kagome's moment of complaining. "Well, then I think my lady's baby will be a beautiful lady." Naoko said.

Kagome stared at her in slight confusion. "Lady?" She gasped. "You can tell that my baby is going to be a girl, Naoko?"

"Not exactly, my lady. It is just a simple observation from my many years of midwifery." She smiled watching Kagome's curious expression. "Well, I found that if the father-to-be gained weight with the mother-to-be during her pregnancy the baby usually was a boy, but if he stayed the same weight-wise then it was a girl. Sesshoumaru-sama does not seem like he is gaining any weight." Naoko ended her explanation with a smile.

"Do you think so, Naoko? Well if that's true then, with all of his training to keep his body fit, I think our next children will all be girls." Kagome laughed, together with Naoko and Hikaru. But her laughter died abruptly when she realized the implication of her words. _Her and Sesshoumaru… and more babies? Did I just think to have more children with Sesshoumaru? How could I think of that? _She thought in horror.

"I have heard something like that also." Hikaru's voice sounded cheerful. "I think I heard that if a father-to-be is more nervous then a female is on the way. I do not think I have ever seen Sesshoumaru-sama nervous. So does that mean our prized pup is going to be a male then?" Hikaru smiled at her lady. "With my lord's tight control on his emotion, then I guess all of the Western House's pups will be males. Don't you think so, my lady?"

"Perhaps." Kagome answered with uncertainty.

Naoko noticed the distraught look on her lady's face. "Is there something troubling you, my lady?"

"Huh?" _Troubling me? There're a lot of things in my relationship with Sesshoumaru that trouble me. But how can I tell them? _Kagome managed a smile. "It's just there're a lot of things in my mind right now; this pregnancy, the impending birthing process, what I should do to take care of my baby when he's born." She rubbed her abdomen. "I wonder if I will be a good mother for my baby."

"Of course you will be, my lady! Our young lord will not have a better mother than you, or a better father than our lord Sesshoumaru-sama. With both of you standing side-by-side, protecting, caring for, and educating him, I am sure he will be a magnificent ruler of the West, just like his lord father and ancestors." Hikaru said with confidence.

"…_both of you standing side-by-side…" _Her rubbing hand stilled upon hearing Hikaru's word. _But I've never planned to stay beside Sesshoumaru for long. When the baby is born I will leave him… _Her breath hitched._ …leave my baby with him. Could- could I do that? Leaving my own baby? _Too lost in her thought, Kagome did not notice the forming of tears on her eyes, nor when it started to spill on her cheek.

Naoko's eyes widened in surprise while Hikaru gasped. Hikaru rushed to bow deep in front of her. "I am sorry, my lady. I have said a wrong thing. Please forgive me for upsetting you."

At that time Kagome realized that she had been crying. She wiped her tears and grabbed Hikaru's shoulder to help her sit up. "No. No, you have said no wrong. It's just that I- I fear if I can't be beside my baby after he's born."

A sharp intake of breath from Hikaru. "No, my lady! My lady should not say such thing! I am sure that my lady will survive the birthing!"

_Huh? Survive the birthing? Wait. She assumed wrong._

Hikaru was crying now. "Please my lady. Your birthing process will be helped by expert midwives, Naoko will be there also, I and all of the maids will wait patiently near the chamber should you need anything, Hideaki-sama will guard the chamber with his life, and Sesshoumaru-sama will be there to protect you both. There is nothing that will be able to take you away from us." Kagome was stunned and speechless. "Please do not say things about leaving again, my lady. We need you, the Western House needs you, our Western lords need you."

"Hikaru…" Kagome did not know how to respond to Hikaru's confession.

"Will my lady promise this lowly servant that you will fight; that you will not give up and you will not let anything take you away from us?"

Kagome was torn. How could she make a promise like that when she did not want to stay… or did she? "I…" Kagome stared down; shaking her head, not knowing what to say. Because she was confused. She had to leave. All of this was just a part of a deal. She had to come back home to Inuyasha.

Kagome then glanced at Hikaru's teary face. _But they have given me a perfect home here also. Hana was like a wise grandparent, Sumire was like an excited mother, Hideaki was like a protective brother, Hikaru and the others were my friends, and Sesshoumaru… was like a perfect husband._

"No." Kagome whispered to herself. Tears of confusion started to fall from her eyes again.

"My lady." Naoko moved to sit beside her and comfort her. "Maybe our exercise for today is enough. Do you want us to take you back to your chamber now?"

Kagome stared thankfully to the old wise midwife. "Yes, Naoko."

"Hikaru, will you help me to escort Kagome-sama back to her chamber?"

Hikaru nodded and wiped her tears. She then helped Kagome to stand up and walk back to her chamber. There were only silence on their way back; each was lost in their own thoughts.

When they arrived at The Western Lord's chamber, they sat her slowly on the pile of furs inside. And then suddenly, Hikaru hugged her.

"Hikaru?" Kagome was surprised with her sudden action.

"I am sorry if my words have upset you. I just do not want to lose you, my lady. None of us want to. The House is a better place because of your presence; Sesshoumaru-sama is becoming a better ruler because of you, and so if you leave, you will take all of our happiness with you." She hugged her tighter for a second more and then bowed and left with Naoko; with her head still bowing, unable to face Kagome.

Kagome was left alone in the cold chamber; stunned and speechless. She stared at the closing shoji screen with her glassy eyes while feeling the forming of a heavy lump in her chest.

_How could I leave them being like this?_ _How could I leave you here, my baby? How could I leave Sesshoumaru, still learning to feel, still learning to love? _Kagome broke down and cried. A big part of her heart urged her to choose the obvious, to just continue staying here. _But- but I have Inuyasha to come home to. How could I just turn my back on him? _She sobbed harder; clutching the front of her kimono on top of her aching heart. _My poor Inuyasha, who will love you if it's not me? Inuyasha needs me. I must come home to him._

0000000

Sesshoumaru was back from patrolling his land at dawn. He immediately went to his chamber just to bask himself in his mate's serene presence. He found her sleeping on their futon. Furs were arranged below her so she was sleeping in a semi-sitting position. He remembered her saying that it was more comfortable to sleep in that position due to her bigger belly.

Sesshoumaru then removed his clothingand joined her; laying beside her. Today had been a tiring and frustrating day. After finishing the piling up paperwork in his study, he went to patrol his lands. He kept encountering and dismembering foreign youkai that had the gall to cross his border and wreak havoc on his calm lands. It was a pretty good sport, but after a while he was bored. He wanted to be with his beloved mate and pup-to-be at his castle. Didn't they know that the mighty Western Lord had a lovely mate to come home to? But alas, it was his responsibility to ensure and maintain the stability of his lands. So he was very pleased when he had at last concluded his patrol for the day. He promised himself that tomorrow he would give Hideaki a bigger part of land to patrol.

But enough of all that tiring thoughts of his responsibility. Now he was here; alone with his charming mate inside their warm chamber. Her pregnancy had made him crave for her non-stop; part of it was because he wanted her body and womb to be heavily covered by his scent, announcing to the world that she was his, and the pup that she carried inside her womb was undoubtedly spawned from his seed.

Sesshoumaru sniffed her hair and inhaled her lovely scent deeply. He then moved to her neck; nuzzling and licking it while his hands started to roam upon her silky-soft skin underneath her simple kimono. Her parted lapels of kimono showed him her bulging stomach and a glimpse of her glorious breasts. He rubbed her stomach lovingly; sniffing and licking the skin and flickering his youki to bait his pup. A ghost of a smile was on his lips when he felt a kick from the inside.

He looked up at her face when Kagome mumbled in her sleep; perhaps she was awaked by their pup's kick. Her heaving breasts caught his attention and he immediately moved towards his favorite treats. He licked one of her breasts and nipples; savoring the taste of her; while his hand played with her other breast; stroking and fondling it slowly.

Her quiet sighs and soft moans made his cock harden. He licked his lips; he wanted to taste and feel more of her delicious body so much. He then moved to mold their bodies closer together and nipped her ear to wake her. "Mate…" His voice was husky with need. He continued to nibble her ear; occasionally nipping at her jaw line. When he saw her eyes fluttered open he moved to kiss her lips.

He felt her surprise when he kissed her; but he paid it no mind. He kissed her slowly and thoroughly, just the way he knew she loved it. But he frowned when she turned her face away from him when he broke the kiss. He heard her sigh in annoyance and saw her adjusting back her loose kimono. She then turned her body away from him; giving him her back. Sesshoumaru was in shock. _What an audacity! Giving her back to his mate and denying his right of her body!_

"Mate!" He talked through his clenched teeth and quickly molded their bodies close again; nipping her neck harshly as a reprimand for her transgression.

"Ouch! Cut it out, Sesshoumaru! I'm not in the mood!" She batted him away.

_This 'mood' again! _Sesshoumaru had learnt about this term from her when she tried to explain her irritating sudden highs and lows. "Enough of your rejection mate. Fulfill your obligation to your mate!"

Kagome turned her head to stare hard at him. Then, to his amazement, she just snorted and turned her back on him again.

Sesshoumaru was seething. He was in a deep state of lust now. He really needed relief from his pent up frustration today and his mate had refused to give him 'any'! He quickly attempted to lunge at her and possibly take what was his by force if necessary. But the scent of her fresh tears stopped him. His mate was crying; possibly because of him.

"Was I a fool to think that you had learned to feel…" She sniffled. "…let alone learned to love, Sesshoumaru?" He heard her take a deep breath. "Love is not a mere sexual desire or attraction, Sesshoumaru. But by the way you're behaving right now I guess that probably you've only thought of me as someone to warm your bed and to satisfy your lust every night. Nothing more…" She whispered. Sesshoumaru noticed a hint of pain lacing her last words.

Sesshoumaru was stunned by her confession. But he quickly composed himself. _She still thinks that this Sesshoumaru is only able to feel lust towards her, that I am still incapable to feel love? She is being irrational again. Has not this Sesshoumaru shown enough care for her?_

"Why did I even consider staying here then?" She murmured so softly that his demonic hearing barely heard it. His eyes widened slightly at hearing this. He then gritted his teeth. _Apparently this Sesshoumaru must restrain himself for now. It is needed to assure her to keep staying with this Sesshoumaru willingly. _

He then moved to her side. She gasped when he positioned himself laying by his side behind her; hugging her close to his body. He drowned his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply. Yes, her relaxing scent was always able to calm him. "Enough mate, you are tired. Go to sleep. Stop thinking about that foolish presumption. You know that you are more than just that." He then kissed her temple softly and proceeded to sleep; embracing his precious mate and pup.

000000

Kagome felt so warm in his protective embrace. His steady breathing and strong heart beat helped to calm her and lull her to sleep. She was so glad he did not force her to have sex with him tonight. She really did not want to do that with him right now. Not when she still had this confusion in her mind; not when she was still unable to settle her internal turmoil; to stay here with her new family or to be back living her life with Inuyasha and pretend that none of this had ever happened.

She bit her lip; remembering her recent outburst on Sesshoumaru. _Maybe I was just afraid, and I was just looking for reasons for not staying here. _She stroke Sesshoumaru's hand that was on her stomach slowly. _I know that he does care for me. His actions during my pregnancy have proven it. But I'm just too afraid to acknowledge it. I'm afraid I've finally found a reason to stay here with him._

She closed her eyes; finding it very easy and natural to fall asleep in the embrace of this strong and should-be-terrifying being. She sighed and snuggled deeper into his embrace. _Inuyasha, can you ever forgive me for this feeling towards your half-brother? You know I'll come back for you, like I always did… …But I'm afraid this feeling towards him will always haunt me forever._

-----------

**Chastity **: Courage and boldness. Embracing of moral wholesomeness and achieving purity of thought through education and betterment.

AN: Isn't it fun to guess the sex of your baby? :) Have you ever done it? Or do you know other methods to guess the sex of your baby? It's kind of fun!

Hmm… Skye had said that it is now forbidden to ask for reviews. Dang! In that case I won't ask. Just want to let you know that your reviews are the thing that made this story flows until this time. Thank you so very much!

©miwa03 – 2009


	25. Love Final: Kindness

**ULTIMATE SACRIFICE**

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Inuyasha!

Beta-ed by the magnificent Ceferadel.

**Chapter 25 – Love Final: Kindness **

"Hana is really making a huge fuss on this." Kagome stated with irritation when she once again was being grounded to sit upon the furs. Prior she had hurt her back when she tried to help Hikaru move the small chair into the birthing chamber.

Fuuki who was passing by her side, carrying a pile of linen, chuckled. "You really should have just rested while we do all the work, Kagome-sama."

"You know I don't like to just sit and watch while other people work, Fuuki. Even more, because you're all working to prepare my birthing room and my baby's room."

Fuuki contemplated for a while. "Yes, you do not like it. But try to tolerate it now, Kagome-sama. By resting you have helped us by taking care of your health and our future lord."

"I suppose…"

Fuuki smiled cheerily. "I will bring a pot of tea so Kagome-sama can be more relaxed in here."

Kagome sighed. "No, Fuuki. I think I'll go try to find Sesshoumaru."

"Yes. Kagome-sama. I will escort you right away."

"No. You have work to do. I think I'm capable enough to find my own mate by myself."

"But…"

Kagome moved her body to stand properly. "Just go Fuuki. I'll be fine."

00000

Kagome let out a sigh. She was sitting beside the Koi pond in the garden; playing with the water absently. Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be found. She was bored. _Everyone is busy with the baby's preparation; Hideaki is busy training the guards… _She frowned. _...he said the guards needed to double the strength to protect the baby, and Sesshoumaru is nowhere to be found. _She forced a smile when a Koi fish swam near and tickled her foot. _I miss my friends. How's Shippo? Is he still guarding Inuyasha's body? _Her heart constricted. Inuyasha was still a major sensitive issue for her. She let it go for now; not wanting to stress herself more. _I wonder what Sango and Miroku are doing right now? Have they had another baby? I bet Sango will understand the anxiety I feel right now. She had undergone the birthing process twice! If only I could talk to her. _

Her eyes dimmed in sadness. _Stop! Stop thinking about them! It will only make you feel more depressed, Kagome! _She admonished herself. _I don't even know what I would say if I met them. Will they understand my condition? _She let out a breath. _What I have now is only Sesshoumaru, and I miss him already… Sesshoumaru, where are you? _Silent tears fell from her eyes.

000000000

"Are you now willing to understand what this old one said back then to you, young lord Sesshoumaru?" Haruka asked in her sweet voice while she played with the birds around her.

Sesshoumaru did not answer. He only stared at her with his usual icy stare.

They were at Haruka's sanctuary, the flower field that was surrounded by high terrains in the western region. Sesshoumaru had wanted to hear her wise advice after Kagome's last month confession on her thought to leave him.

Haruka turned her face to see him, and then she smiled. "Like I said that first time you asked for my advice. There is no artificial magic that we could use to play a with a human's heart. The magic that you seek may be found if you are willing to listen to the nature." She closed her eyes and let the wind whirl around her; making the birds fly up following the turbulence. "Just like these birds. If you kept them in a cage, they would desperately seek for a way out, flying away from you." The birds had settled back at Haruka's hands. "But if you let them free they might come back to you."

"Might." he quoted.

Haruka smiled patiently. "Hope to stay is better than a certain constant feeling of wanting to leave you. That hope can be closer to reality, especially when you have something that connects you both."

Sesshoumaru contemplated. "My heir."

"And?"

_Love. _Sesshoumaru said nothing. Telling and showing his true emotions was not a thing that he was fond to do.

Haruka chuckled. "We, the elders, have decided that we like her, young lord. We want her to stay as the Western Lady beside you. And believe me when I say that we are willing to do anything to ensure that. Mizuki is having a hard time to prevent Hotaru from obliterating her village just so she does not have any place to go besides being here with us."

Sesshoumaru's jaw hardened.

"But is that really the way you want to keep her?"

If Haruka asked him that question long ago maybe he would have said yes. He had wanted to own her by any means possible at first, violence and threats and anything that would ensure her staying. He did not understand the concept of love at that time. What he wanted was to possess the great power that she contained. But now, the idea of hurting her seemed repulsive. It made something inside his chest ached when he thought that she would be hurt; that she would shed tears. What he really wanted was her smile, her mesmerizing smile that he grew to love so much.

"No."

"No?"

"It will hurt her. She is better smiling. Beside this Sesshoumaru." He added.

"Then do my advice, young lord."

"She might leave."

"True. But…" Haruka smiled in understanding. "…she also might want to stay."

Silence from Sesshoumaru.

"Young lord, you know you have something that she wants. Give it to her unconditionally, and then she will fly back to your arms."

_Love. _That single word echoed in Sesshoumaru's mind.

"Believe in what this old soul says, young lord. I am Haruka the wind." A gust of wind blew around the flower field; caressing Sesshoumaru's silver and Haruka's white hair. "I have seen many things that you have not. I know many life's secrets that you have not yet understood. Trust my advice, young lord." She bowed towards Sesshoumaru on her last words.

000000

"Where are we going, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome once again asked. They were flying high on Sesshoumaru's youki cloud that made it impossible for her to see the ground.

Kagome vaguely remembered that she cried herself to sleep last night in loneliness. She was relieved when she felt Sesshoumaru was finally home; though she did not let her feeling show. She knew he was home by the feeling of warmth that enveloped her while she was in between her dream world and reality. He was embracing her. And it was so natural for her that she easily fell deeper into her sleep.

"An important place." He answered her question.

She frowned. "Yes, you answered that way a minute ago. What important place? Is it you're ancestor's castle? Sumire-sama's palace?"

"Hn. We're almost there."

Kagome sighed. _So much for cajoling him to answer in a longer and more descriptive phrase. _"Where ever you take me, I believe you will not do me harm, right Sesshoumaru? I trust you."

A long silence before he finally responded. "Hn."

Kagome snuggled deeper into his hold. Simply enjoying herself in Sesshoumaru's embrace, listening to her now favorite music in the world, Sesshoumaru's strong heart beat. She would not deny that she loved being close with him. Sesshoumaru made her feel safe and treasured. Not even Inuyasha had ever made her feel this way.

Kagome stilled. _Stop comparing Kagome! The more you do it, the more your forbidden feelings for Sesshoumaru will grow! And Inuyasha won't want that! _Kagome blinked.

_But how about me? Do I want that?_

Kagome's thoughts broke when Sesshoumaru slowly descended to the ground.

"We've arrived?'

"Hn."

Kagome turned her head to survey and try identifying her surrounding. Her breath stalled when she realized the familiar view. _Is this place really what I think it is? _She snapped her head back at Sesshoumaru; trying to gauge his reaction. There was no way Sesshoumaru would willingly take her to Inuyasha's forest! But she found nothing, nothing to predict his emotions or reason, just a blank stare from him.

"What are you…?"

Sesshoumaru did not answer her; instead he was looking at a particular spot behind her. Kagome turned her head slowly.

"Kagome-chan?"

Kagome stilled. _It's impossible. This voice…_ She missed that voice so much!

"Kagome, is it really you??"

"Kagome-sama."

She saw Sango, Shippo, and Miroku standing on the other side of the field. Mixes of emotions were on their faces; relieve, disbelieve, happiness, and longing.

"Minna-san?" She could not believe that her friends were here. She missed them so much!

"Kagomee!!!" Shippou was the first one to run towards her. He jumped on her and began crying into her chest. "Kagome, Kagome we miss you so much! I know you'll be back someday! I'm still waiting with Inuyasha here!"

"Oh, Shippou…" Kagome held him tighter.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango was hugging her now. "I'm so glad you're truly safe. I've been worrying about you all these years. I'm so glad. I'm so glad."

"Sango…" Kagome tears ran freely now.

"Kagome-sama. I'm so glad to see you're well." Kagome felt like laughing in relieve seeing Miroku's worried expression that she missed so much.

When Kagome turned her head back towards him Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be seen, but she could still feel his youki surrounding her, protecting her from afar.

"Sesshoumaru-sama suddenly appeared at early morning, ordering us to wait for you at the western end of Inuyasha's forest." Miroku's explanation turned Kagome's attention back.

"Kagome, have you been well? Is he treating you well? Because if he hurt you…" Sango's eyes narrowed in determination.

"No." Kagome remembered her friend's protectiveness. "Sesshoumaru has been… nice."

"I'm sure Sesshoumaru-sama is." Kagome saw Miroku grabbed Sango's shoulder as if trying to reprimand her. Sango glared at him but quickly bit back her next comment.

"And…" Miroku's gaze averted to her bulging stomach. "When is the baby due?"

Kagome startled. "I… You know?"

Miroku let out a sigh. "Sesshoumaru-sama told us that you're carrying the heir of the Western Land."

_What? He told them?_

"He demanded us to erase your sadness and refrained from causing you more stress."

"I…" _What was Sesshoumaru thinking? Now, what would they think of me?_

Sango hugged her. "It's okay Kagome. At first we were so shocked and confused; but after a lot of thinking we decided that whatever you do, it must be for the best for all of us, and perhaps it has something to do with Inuyasha's revival."

"Yes, yes it is." Kagome quickly nodded and then took a deep breath. She did not think she could handle the emotions if she told them her story now. "I'll tell you all about it when I'm ready. Is it okay, minna-san?"

"Of course, Kagome. What's most important now is your health and happiness." Sango hugged her again.

"Now let me tell you how I battle a swarm of mosquitoes that were trying to bite Inuyasha last month, Kagome." Shippo jumped off and began describing accurately his adventures in protecting Inuyasha.

Kagome laughed merrily. She had never felt this happy since her pregnancy.

0000000

It was almost dusk when Sesshoumaru appeared and decided that it was time for her to rest. Sesshoumaru had given his word that she would be able to visit her friends again soon. And after teary hugs and promises; Kagome left with him.

There was a long silence on their ride back. But after awhile Kagome, being what she was, broke the silence.

"Why?"

Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly. _Explanation, explanation… This Sesshoumaru believes he has never explained his actions this much before mating her._

"You smile less." He saw her stared at him in question. "You called them in your sleep."

"I smile less?" She stared at him in something akin to awe. "You did it because I smile less?"

"Hn. Your smile is most beautiful. You must do it more. It pleases this Sesshoumaru."

She seemed surprised by his explanation. She then blushed and averted her face.

"I never realize I miss them so much." She turned her face back at him and smiled that mesmerizing smile that made his heart beat faster. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru. It was wonderful to see them again after all these years."

"Hn." _Indeed it is. It is wonderful to see you so pleased._

She suddenly turned her body to face him in his hold. He tightened his hold at her sudden action; not wanting her to fall. _Careless mate._

She seemed to ignore the fact that she almost fell, or perhaps she trusted that he would never let her fall. She then began talking enthusiastically.

"Do you know that Sango and Miroku are now planning for their fifth child? Rin must have her hands full with their children because Sango said Rin is helping her in taking care of her too energetic children. But Shippou sometimes helps her, so…"

Sesshoumaru absently heard her words; focusing more to the way her eyes twinkled with happiness, her cheek flushed with healthy red hue, and her enticing lips smiled while talking. Sesshoumaru then realized one important fact. _Yes, this is what this Sesshoumaru wants her to be like every single day. Happiness by this Sesshoumaru's side. _He continued watching her and absently hearing her words on their journey home.

0000000

Kagome felt wonderful; tired but satisfied and happy. She snuggled closer to his warm body beside her in his futon; caressing his well-built chest that was shown through his parted lapels of kimono absently. She yawned before saying, "Thank you so much for today Sesshoumaru. I never knew that you could be so kind."

He growled slightly. "This Sesshoumaru is not kind."

She chuckled. "Then what are you, if not kind today?"

No response from him. Kagome gave up in tiredness and let his strong heart-beat lulled her to sleep as usual.

000000

When Sesshoumaru felt that she was asleep, he shifted to watch her. He admired her serene sleeping face, always looking so innocent and pure. He reached out to caress her cheek slowly and then leaned down to softly kiss her face. Kagome stirred but did not wake up.

"This Sesshoumaru is not kind and will never be kind." He corrected her words and held her tightly.

"What this Sesshoumaru is… yours." He kissed her forehead softly and lovingly. "A mighty lord of the Western Land who is falling for a pure human miko."

No one heard Sesshoumaru's sincere words that night.

"You are the holder of this Sesshoumaru's heart… Kagome, this Sesshoumaru loves you."

And he resumed kissing and nuzzling his beloved mate.

-----------

**Kindness **: Charity, compassion, friendship, and empathy without prejudice and for its own sake.

AN: Yay!!! He finally admitted his feeling to her! …Athough she was sleeping and most likely did not hear any words he had said… hmm so the next challenge is to get him to admit it to her when she is conscious and awake!

I'm really, really sorry for the late update. The issue with my and Ceferadel's RL and a lot of fun challenges made this chapter delayed. So happy I managed to post this one!

Now that their pregnancy drabbles is over, the next chapter will be the birth of their beloved heir that they had been waiting for so long. What will happen? Stay tuned for the next surprises!

Reviews will be treated with outmost respect and serve as the catalyst for the making of the next chapter :) Thank you dear friends!

Ow, ow it's time to nominate again!

©miwa03 – 2009


	26. A flowery confession

**ULTIMATE SACRIFICE**

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Inuyasha!

Beta-ed by the magnificent Ceferadel. *huggles*

**Chapter 26 – A flowery confession**

Tendrils of hair that tickled her delicate nose and the sweet scent of fuyuzakura called Kagome from her snooze. She blinked open her eyes slowly and yawned, but she was forced to shut her eyes back rapidly when a ray of afternoon sun broke through the thick foliage. _Sun? Leaves? Huh? Where am I?_

She adjusted her sight to her bright surroundings while replaying back her last memory. _Oh yes. I was walking in the garden to see the fuyuzakura blossoms with Sesshoumaru. Then I got tired and we rested beneath the tree… Wait, where is he? Did he leave me to sleep alone out here?? How could he!_ Kagome was fuming in disbelieve.

She then moved her body to stand up, but a heavy weight on her lap stopped her. She frowned and looked down.

Kagome gasped at what she saw. Sesshoumaru, the mighty lord of the Western Land, was sleeping soundly with his head on her lap. His back was on the grass and both of his hands rested on top of his stomach. He looked so calm and at peace.

Kagome was amazed at what she saw. Sesshoumaru looked so innocent sleeping like that. She idly wondered how a 'killing perfection' could have such an innocent face. He appeared to be as vulnerable as any man she knew. He looked so approachable, so unlike the deadly, imposing, and heartless powerful youkai lord that she used to know in her days with Inuyasha.

Kagome bit her lip unsure of what she should do. Should she wake him? Probably yes; considering his closed personality Kagome doubted that he would like it if his subordinates saw him in this position with her. But seeing him so at peace, she did not have the heart to wake him. _Maybe I should let him sleep for awhile more. _So she leaned back at the tree trunk.

Kagome closed her eyes and relaxed herself; intent to enjoy this little time of peace she had with Sesshoumaru. She smiled when her baby kicked her to make himself known. She rubbed her abdomen slowly to soothe him. She sighed happily. Here she was, laying beneath the ocean of fuyuzakura with the father of her beloved baby. She glanced at Sesshoumaru's sleeping face. _I wonder if you're going to look like your father or if you're a girl, look like me. _She smiled in her imagination. _But I won't mind to have a girl with Sesshoumaru's face. She'll be beautiful!_

Kagome gasped when a gust of chilly autumnal wind blew pass her hair and the trees; making the soft-pink flower petals fell from the branches. Kagome looked up and smiled in amazement. It was raining flower. Some of the petals fell on Sesshoumaru's face. She chuckled and used her hand to pick the petals slowly so not to bother him.

While doing it, Kagome could not help but to admire her mate's face. He was angelically handsome. Not that she never realized it, but maybe she was too busy focusing in his negative aspects. _I've always realized that he is good looking, even much more than Inuyasha. But his icy attitude and cruel heart blurred it all away. _Her thought wondered. _But here, I learnt that cruel is actually only a matter of perspective. He was not cruel according to his and his people's belief. His mind works in a different way then a human does. _She stroked Sesshoumaru's mark on his chin; making him frowned in his sleep. Kagome smiled softly. _And now, he had changed. He became more… human. I think it started since I agree to become his temporary mate, and even more when the baby was conceived._

_He's so attentive to my and my baby's needs. He was patient in dealing with me and my sudden mood changing. He does things I've never imagined a lord would do, going far to understand more about human. He becomes more reasonable and advisable, generous and kind. And he did what Inuyasha never did; he made me feel treasured and cherished. He has become everything I never thought he could be. He has became more… loveable?_

Kagome took a deep intake of breath. She had ignored this growing feeling for so very long. There was no use denying it now. As lunatic as it sounded, Kagome had fallen for the mighty lord of the West. Everything he did for her had left an inerasable mark on her heart. She could not go back to the village and pretend that nothing had ever happened between her and Sesshoumaru now. She wondered if they actually have a chance; if only circumstances had let her; if only there was no one between them.

She stared at Sesshoumaru's face with sad longing and traced his jaw slowly with her finger. She then bent down and whispered to her sleeping youkai, "May I love you, Sesshoumaru? Am I allowed to do so?"

Bright golden eyes opened in an instant in hearing her confession; and Kagome gasped in surprise.

_He's awake? So he hears?_

0000000

Sesshoumaru loved her. Everything about her was amazing and supposed to be forbidden to his touch. It was thrilling to own her. Her wondrous pure reiki power, her intelligent and wise way of thinking, her compassionate heart, her bold and brave attitude, her lovely face, her understanding eyes, her silk-soft skin, her melodic voice, her beautiful body, and most of all her soothing and calming scent. Not even the scent of fuyuzakura around them could be compared to hers. So when she started to doze off beneath the tree, Sesshoumaru could not resist the urge to be close to her.

He sat beside her and sniffed at the crock of her neck. Her soothing scent was strongest there. He resisted the urge to kiss and lick her skin, not wanting to disturb her peaceful sleep. His pup's youki sparked faintly by his nearness and the corner of his lips moved up slightly. What had made his pup so restless now? He moved down to her belly and rubbed it through her lapels of kimono; letting out some of his youki to calm his pup. Sessshoumaru growled low in contentment. Soon his long awaited heir would be born to the world.

He then settled his head on Kagome's lap; wanting to be as close as he could to his soon-to-be heir and his beloved mate. Sleeping on her lap was so calming and he felt so content. He could not help but to surrender to his mate's calming effect. Sleep always came easy when she was around.

He was aware when his mate woke up and moved slightly. But he stayed still; not wanting to give up this comfortable position yet. He frowned a bit when she felt her hands rubbing his chin slowly. Now sleep was getting harder to get. Should he wake up now? He actually prefer not to. He was just perfect being here. But her whispered confession alerted him and woke him up suddenly. He opened his eyes to see a pair of surprised deep chocolate eyes.

He quickly moved to a sitting position with his gaze locked intently on hers; trying to decipher the meaning of her whispered words. Sesshoumaru knew he had not heard wrong. He was never wrong. He heard that whispered words clearly. His mate was fidgeting and stuttering by the intensity of his gaze.

"I… erm… You're awake?"

He only stared at her; looking for any deceit, but only found a trace of sincerity and now, apprehension. He saw her getting uneasy by his stare and a deep red blush was staining her cheeks. Pride and satisfaction filled his heart. Did his mate finally see and accept him?

"For how long? Erm… I mean, you looked so deep in your slumber, and I want to wake you because the scenery is so beautiful, and the flowers are…"

Sesshoumaru did not pay attention to her rambling, he was to busy trying to sort out the chaos that wreck inside his heart and mind by her words. He chose to watch the way her lips moved instead. _She had accepted this Sesshoumaru? She wanted to love this Sesshoumaru?_ And without thinking, he sealed those beautiful lips that had uttered her the wonderful confession in a deep kiss.

He heard his mate gasped and he deepened the kiss. He hungrily and possessively dominated her. _Mine. She is going to really be mine; her heart and soul and everything that this Sesshomaru wants. My Kagome. _He was so pleased when she wound her hands to the back of his head and returned the kiss eagerly and fiercely. Sesshoumaru growled low on the back of his throat. His head was filled with her; her scent, her soft moans, the feel of her soft lips, and her words; her unexpected confession. So she was contemplating on loving him? He wondered what her reaction would be if he said his feeling towards her now.

But suddenly, Kagome abruptly withdrew from their kiss. "Oh! What was that?" She seemed anxious.

_What was what? _He frowned and smelt a strange odor that suddenly erupted from her.

"I feel like… Sesshoumaru, something has broken and I feel really wet down there."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly.

Her water had broken; his heir was coming.

-----------

AN: Don't you love to sleep on other's people lap? Or letting the one you love to sleep on your lap? I know I do. ^_^

Well, the confession was not flowery actually. It was only a simple question, but had a great effect nonetheless. I made the title like that because the background of her confession was flower rain.

Now to get Sesshoumaru to confess his. I got some great inputs from my amazing friends. Thank you so much friends! Now to arrange them into a plot…

Fuyuzakura is a kind of sakura that blooms in autumn and last until winter. The spring had happened in her second month of pregnancy so I couldn't use the usual spring sakura. I just love the idea of raining flower and really wanted to put it inside one of my story. So glad I could do it in this chapter!

Of course the next chapter will be the birth of their beloved heir that they had been waiting for so long. What will happen? Stay tuned for the next surprises! (Have I said this on the chapter before?)

Inputs and opinions will be so great! Thank you for reading dear friends!

©miwa03 – 2009


	27. A Trial of Bonding

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Inuyasha!

Beta-ed by the magnificent Ceferadel. Thank you for naming this chapter, Cef!

Chapter 27 – A trial of bonding

"How is it?" Sesshoumaru asked when Kagome winced at another contraction.

"It hurts a little." She bit her lip.

They were in the birthing chamber with the maids and midwives moved around them to prepare for the Western heir's delivery. Kagome was laying on the futon with Sesshomaru kneeling besides her and holding her hand.

Kagome turned her head to stare at him. "I'm so nervous. I hope everything will go well."

"You will do it perfectly."

"I wish I have your kind of confidence my lord." She then smiled and tightened her hold. "But thank you, Sesshoumaru. You make me believe that I can overcome this." She winced again as another contraction hit, and took a deep breath to calm herself. "You'll be with me through all of this, right?"

"Hn."

"Then I'll fear nothing." Kagome smiled brightly.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered from the emotion he felt by hearing her faith in him.

From the corner of his eyes, Sesshoumaru saw Hana walking closer. She then bowed to them.

"My lord, it is time."

Kagome stared at him in question. "Time for what, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru moved to stand up, but was halted by Kagome's rapid clutching of his hand. He stared at her to see her panicked-stricken face.

"Where are you going?"

He frowned. "I'll be in the outer birthing chamber."

"You mean you're not going to be beside me?"

He was taken aback by her words. "No. You know that this Sesshoumaru will be at the outer chamber during your labor. Do you expect this Sesshoumaru to stay?"

"Yes." She nodded vigorously; anxiety etched on her face.

Sessoumaru frowned deeper. His mate was asking for a very absurd thing.

There were rules concerning the delivering of a new life in the ancient inuyoukai tradition. First was about the birthing chamber. A birthing chamber was consisted of two parts, the outer and inner chamber. Second was about the duty and role between the male and female during the birthing process. While the female gave birth in the inner chamber, the male of the house must stand guard in the outer chamber. Being present in the inner birthing chamber during the birthing process was unheard of and inappropriate for a male. A male did not have any role in the birthing process and the female must deal with the labor and pain alone along with the other females involved, such as the midwives and maids. The inner chamber simply was not a place for male; and especially not for an inuyoukai lord like him. The smells, the voices, the turbulence of emotions; they could overwhelm him, and threaten to break his control over himself. Who knew what he would do if he lost control. It was just better for him to not be inside.

"It is not possible." He saw her face turned paler. "But be assured that this Sesshoumaru will protect you from outside. No harm will fall upon you and our pup." He squeezed her hand in assurance.

"But-"

"Should you not be out by now, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru turned and inclined his head to acknowledge his mother. "Mother."

Sumire walked closer and pried Kagome's hold off him. "Now go. This Sumire's daughter has to prepare herself and be focused for the birthing."

After one last glance at Kagome's anxious face, he walked out.

"Sesshoumaru…"

Kagome's pained whimper stopped his step. He gritted his teeth. _No. It was unheard for a male to be inside here and she knows it. _He resumed his steps.

But before the shoji screen closed he stole one last glance at his mate. His heart constricted at what he saw. His mate was still staring at him with her pleading eyes. She looked so anxious.

_Please. _He could hear her silence plead. It tempted him to go back inside one more time.

But the shoji screen was being shut tight and blocked his view.

00000

Kagome inhaled deeply after a blinding pain shot through her. Hana was beside her, dabbing her sweaty forehead with a damp cloth.

"It hurts so much." She turned her head to drink some water that was being offered by Hana. "How long will this take?"

"The opening is going well. I presume in about a half an hour or less you can start to push, my lady."

Kagome groaned and laid back on the pillows. "I never imagined that it will hurt this much." She breathed out. "Sesshoumaru, can't he be here?"

Sumire admonished her. "Daughter, you know that giving birth to the pup is your fight alone. The male must do his job of protecting you from outside. My son has already done his job well. What more do you wish for?"

Kagome whimpered. "I know Sumire-sama. But I really wish he could be here. Somehow I feel more sec- Ow!" Another painful contraction rocketed through her body. She curled her body and took deep breathes. She trembled, "Sesshoumaru, I'm so afraid…"

Hana moved to calm her. "My lady…" But when she touched Kagome's skin, she yelped and jolted back.

000000

"What is wrong, Hana?" Sumire asked in confusion.

Hana stared shockingly at her burning palm. "My lady's reiki… purifies me."

"What?"

"Aaah!" Kagome cried in pain as another contraction hit while Sumire watched in apprehension when Kagome's reiki went bigger and brighter. "Her body is responding to the pain. We need to calm her before her reiki runs out of control and harms everyone."

But Sumire's and Hana's effort were in vain. Kagome was not calming down, her reiki kept going bigger until the youkai that were surrounding her were forced to back away. Sumire's eyes narrowed. This was not good. The only one who was not bothered by Kagome's reiki was Naoko who was currently replacing the position of the inuyoukai midwife in between Kagome's legs.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome whimpered in pain again. Her eyes were also shut in pain and Sumire could tell that she was trying hard to control her breathing. A thin layer of sweat covered her shining body.

Sumire was aware that her son's name was the only name she called during her stressful labor. She needed her son to calm her. But for Sesshoumaru to be inside the chamber during the birthing was inappropriate. It would taint their tradition.

Sumire backed away one more step to avoid Kagome's growing reiki.

"Kagome-sama, it is time for you to push the baby now. When you feel the next pain, you must push." Naoko started to give Kagome's instruction when her opening was fully dilated.

Kagome shook her head. "It hurts so much…" She sobbed. "Sesshoumaru!" She screamed his name when the next contraction hit her but did not push.

"My lady, you can do this. Push properly, please!" Naoko was still trying to encourage Kagome.

_This is not going well_. Sumire and the other youkai were forced to back away again by her reiki. Sumire glanced at the closed shoji screen; feeling Sesshoumaru's enormous youki that was also growing aggressively on the outer side. She let out a sigh. _No. THIS is really not going well._

00000

Sesshoumaru was standing in front of the shoji screen that separated him and his mate. He heard his mate crying out for him, for him to be there for her and the upcoming pup. His jaw tightened in restraint, his palms were bloodied from his claws that stabbed in his skin. He was very aware of her growing reiki during the labor. Her reiki always leashed out of control whenever she was in panic.

He really wanted to be there to embrace and soothe her. He would bear the horrid noise, the obnoxious smell, the irritating turbulence of emotions, if it was for her.

But unfortunately, he could not. The old tradition held him back. He was the Lord of the Western Land. If he, as the number one person in his clan, did not live up to the tradition then what would become of his noble clan.

Another ear piercing scream tore from inside the chamber; making him snarled in response. His youki flared sensing the distress from his mate. It was so hard for him to just stand there.

Hideaki flinched uncomfortably beside him but knowing that it was wiser not to do anything to provoke him. So he stood still; his eyes also fixed at the shoji screen, bracing himself to face the possibility of his lady's reiki eruption.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes; trying to calm himself. He recited the old inuyoukai's tradition over and over in his mind. He believed that his mate was strong. She had the power to go through this womanly ordeal. He had no doubt of it. But then he blinked. He remembered her spoken fears and doubt for her first labor many nights ago. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. Though his mate possessed an enormous amount of power and strength at heart, she was still young and inexperienced, especially about the delivering of pups. Her pregnancy and the impending birthing process were also making her emotionally stressed. She was in need of someone to guide and assure her; at least to be beside her.

"Sesshoumaru!!!"

At Kagome's hysteric scream, Sesshoumaru snapped and the shoji screen was dragged open at the same time. It was his mother. He saw his mother's nodding gesture and without further thought Sesshoumaru ran to Kagome's side; bursting through her reiki barrier. Consequences for breaking the old tradition would be dealt with later.

00000

Kagome opened her eyes when she felt someone grabbed her left hand. New tears came out again in relief when she heard his deep voice by her ear.

"This Sesshoumaru is here."

"Sesshoumaru..." She sobbed though her heart felt lighten. "It hurts so much. I feel like dying. I'm so scared..."

She felt his grip on her hand tightened.

"Do not be. You said you will fear nothing."

Kagome braced herself for another contraction, and said from her clenched teeth. "You're right. I won't. I won't fear a thing. Because you're here with me!" And she cried in pain when the next contraction hit her.

"Push my lady! When you felt the next pain you must push!" Naoko's voice echoed in her ears.

Kagome nodded and braced herself. She clutched Sesshoumaru's hand tightly and trembled. Sesshoumaru said no more words. And Kagome did not need one. He being here had given her all the strength and support that she needed.

"Be ready, my lady… Take a deep breath, and push!"

Kagome gritted her teeth to stop herself from screaming out and pushed hard and long. At her limit she fell back on the futon and sobbed.

"I already can see the head." Naoko's voice trembled. "You were doing great my lady! Now take some deep breaths and prepare to push again!"

Kagome tried to regulate her breathing; inhaling through her nose and exhaling through her mouth.

"Be ready my lady. Now, push!"

Kagome pushed as hard and as long as she could. She controlled her breathing and obeyed Naoko's instructions. She felt numb and had lost count on how many pushes she had done, until a shrill cry pierced the air.

It was her baby first cry.

"Congratulation, my Lord and Lady! It's a healthy baby boy." Naoko said in immense happiness. She then wrapped the crying baby and cut the umbilical cord. Then she proceeded to clean the baby with the cloth.

"I did it?" Kagome asked breathlessly.

"Yes you did." She turned her head to see Sesshoumaru stared at her with something akin to pride. He then leaned down to kiss her forehead. "You did it beautifully."

Kagome chuckled with tears flowing now in happiness. "Yes, yes I did it."

Naoko then put the clean baby on top of Kagome's stomach in prone position. She had been told to do so. The baby would use his instinct to sniff and look for his food, which was his mother's breast. The baby would then crawl his way toward Kagome's breast. It was very important, especially for an inuyoukai pup, to be introduced with the survival instinct from the first hour he was born.

Naoko was preparing Kagome for the delivering of the placenta while the new parents were admiring the new life that was created from both of them.

"It's a boy?" Kagome confirmed tiredly while her finger rubbed her baby's silver haired head lovingly.

"Yes he is." Sesshoumaru used his claw to trace his son's cheek. "My perfect heir."

Kagome smiled tiredly. "Yes he is perfect."

Sesshoumaru turned his attention at Kagome. "And you… are amazing."

Kagome blinked and smiled softly in response. A praise from Sesshoumaru? It must be genuine. "Thank you, Sess. You're amazing yourself…" She chuckled. "…tou-san."

She giggled tiredly watching his shocked face and resumed her observation on her son who had started moving upward to her breast.

000000

Sesshoumaru was taken aback by her words. _Tou-san… This Sesshoumaru is… a father._ Sesshoumaru suddenly felt a slight feeling of anticipation and trepidation. He had never learned to be a father. All of his training was so he could become the mightiest lord of the Western Land. How to be a good father, he had no clue at the moment.

But glancing at his pup's fragile little body who was struggling to crawl to his mother's breast, he knew one thing for sure; that he would do anything in his power to make sure of his wellbeing; the he would never let anything harm him. He knew that from now on his world would revolve around this little being.

Sesshoumaru remembered his own terrible and great sire.

_Chichi-ue, give this Sesshoumaru your guidance. Let this Sesshoumaru protect them who are important to me. _He stared lovingly at his mate's tired but smiling face and his heir's small body but laced with powerful youki and a spark of reiki. He felt content at the peaceful sight of his loved ones. _Let this Sesshoumaru protect them whom this Sesshoumaru loves so dearly._

-----------

AN: So, Sess broke a thousand years of tradition for Kags. Wonder if he will get into trouble later…

And thanks Amy for reminding me about this: Sess and Kags's baby was actually practicing what we called an Initiation of Early Breastfeeding. It is commonly practiced worldwide now and they have researchs that prove the benefit of this practice. A baby does have an instinct to look for his/her source of food by the smell of his/her mother's breast. The baby will not exactly crawl (I don't know the word...) but he/she'll move slowly with his hands and feet toward her mother's breast.

Author's condition at the moment: Hectically finishing her work's deadline while occasionally typing the next update of story for her wonderful readers and reviewers… TT-TT …What can I say? Making a story help me alleviate some of my stress!

©miwa03 – 2009


	28. Gold & Chocolate

**ULTIMATE SACRIFICE**

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Inuyasha!

Uwaaah, thank you for your hard work Ceferadel!

*Sob…* Thank you so much friends for nominating and voting for 'Ultimate Sacrifice' in the Dark/Angsty Category of the 4th quarter Dokuga award 2009. 'Ultimate Sacrifice' had surprisingly won 2nd. Miwa feels so grateful for all of the Dokugans. I felt like I was abandoning the Dokugans by not updating for months due to my hectic schedule; but then you still remembered this story. Thank you for holding this story in your hearts, as this story holds you as its soul.

And especially thank you for the amazing artist Mako, who had drawn one of Miwa's favorite scenes from the end of chapter 12. It was so beautifully drawn and a must see! It's on .com /gallery?func=detail&id=2539. Do check it out…

I hope this chapter makes it up for the long wait. Please enjoy!

**Chapter 28 – Gold & Chocolate**

Kagome yawned and then snuggled deeper into the futon. The maids had cleaned her and changed her simple kimono along with a new sheet of the futon. At that time she wanted nothing but to sleep on the cozy futon. She was tired, in pain, and just wanted to hold her newborn baby and rest the day away. _What's taking Hana so long in cleaning my baby? _

Finally, soft taps of feet alerted her and she moved her body to sit up. Sesshoumaru was beside her in an instant and helped her. She smiled softly at him in gratitude, which was responded by Sesshoumaru with a quick affectionate peck on the corner of her lips.

Kagome's eyes then fixated at the bundle that was being carried by Sumire; Hana was not far behind. She felt excited and her hands were itching to hold her newborn son. Oh how she wanted to touch him, see him, smell him, and memorize every single bit of her precious baby.

To her disappointment, without sparing her a glance Sumire handed her son to the now standing Sesshoumaru. Kagome was slightly hurt. She was the one who had fought in a near death experience to bring the Western Land's heir to the world; and now they were ignoring her?

She scoffed inwardly when she saw how awkward Sesshoumaru cradled their son. _I can do better than him! _

But when Kagome wanted to raise her voice and arms to demand for her baby, Sesshoumaru's expression stopped her. His head was bent down to nuzzle and sniff their baby deeply; no doubt to memorize the baby's scent in his mind; and his hands tightened around the fragile little bundle. Kagome was stunned by this gesture; the sheer desperation and will to protect exuded strongly from him. And when their gazes locked, Kagome's breath hitched. Sesshoumaru was smiling lightly at her. Not with an evil smile that people used to see on him; but with a small smile that was full of sincerity and gratitude. And Kagome wondered if she had actually mated with an angel. She then blinked her eyes in disbelieve. Was it real what she saw?

But as abruptly as it began, Sesshoumaru's angelic expression quickly faded back to his cold and calculating one. He stared forward to his mother and the crowds of maids and high guards of the Western House; and uttered a single word that forever would etch on Kagome's heart and mind. It was the name of her baby.

"…Kazukimaru."

Kagome watched in amazement when all the maids and guards, even Sumire-sama, bowed down deeply in front of the next rightful heir of the Western Land. And Kagome would be more amazed if she knew that all of the Western Land's subjects, who were aware of the powerful heir's birth, bowed down towards this single spot.

000000

In her sanctuary, Haruka smiled in satisfaction.

"So you feel it too, Haruka." She turned to see the elder of water behind her.

"Nice to see you, Mizuki." She flicked her eyes to Mizuki's right. "And you too, Hotaru."

The elder of fire snorted. "Who wouldn't feel it? The tremendous aura that the pup exuded had my hackles raised. It has been so long since I felt this amount of power. And he has it on the first time he breathes into the world."

"Not to mention his amazing one and only ability to have both the power of youki and reiki inside his body." Tsuchisaki rasped voice chimed in. "He is a new breed; a powerful breed. One who will strengthen the Western Land considerably."

"Yes, he is." Haruka smiled widely. "And I really hope there will be more of those amazing pups."

Hotaru's eyes narrowed. "Why hope Haruka? You know we can. All we have to do is to eliminate all the threats."

"Stop your line of thinking, Hotaru. We have talked about this before. The half-breed is not to be killed." Mizuki admonished him.

"But it is true. We can not afford to lose the Miko. She must stay and support the young lord and our land; even more when the Northern is getting restless." Tsuchisaki averted his black eyes on Haruka. "The half-breed's presence is interfering. We must do something."

Haruka let out a heavy sigh; these men were so stubborn. "Violence will only drive her away. Just believe in our young lord. I am sure he is capable and more than willing to ensure that the Miko stays beside him."

"But if he fails?" Hotaru still did not relent.

Haruka's smile formed slowly. "Then we will have to depend to Mizuki's unique skill."

Mizuki smiled widely in hearing this.

"The Miko will always stay with us. One way or another."

000000

Kagome was sitting on her futon while breastfeeding her newborn in peace. After at last handing the baby to her, Sesshoumaru and the others left the inner chamber. But Kagome could still hear their voices from the outer chamber. They seemed like they were intensely discussing about something.

Kagome stared at the feeding baby who still had his eyes closed. A small smile adorned her face and tears began to form and fall from her eyes. She still could not believe that she had successfully given birth to the wonderful baby in her arms.

_My Kazuki... my handsome Kazuki. What a great name. Your tou-sama sure has picked a grandiose name for you. 'The start of a new generatIon'. You're that great, huh? _Though part of her was slightly hurt because she was not given a chance to name her baby, she tried to understand it._ Of course in this era it's a father's right to name his children. But I wish he talked to me first about it. Well, at least he didn't pick an intimidating name like his name! _Kagome chuckled imagining the horror she must gone through if she had to call her baby with a sadistic name.

Kagome stared at her newborn lovingly. _My Kazuki, I'm so happy to finally have you._ Kagome hummed a lullaby to lull her precious baby to sleep. And when he did, she hugged the sleeping baby; closing her eyes in satisfaction and bliss.

"He is asleep."

Kagome was startled hearing Sesshoumaru's deep voice. She opened her eyes to see him kneeling beside her futon.

Kagome wiped her cheeks and arranged her parted kimono back. "Yes, he is."

Sesshoumaru stared at her with a small frown. Then he lifted his claws to wipe the tears' track from one of her cheeks. "You are unhappy."

Kagome blinked. "No, I am happy. It's just… I feel a lot of emotions in my heart and suddenly… I just cry." She smiled softly and touched his hand that was on her cheek. "But believe me, it's happy tears."

"Hn." He moved his thumb to caress her cheek slowly.

"I finally did it, Sessoumaru. I gave birth to our baby." Kagome smiled brightly. "I gave birth to your heir…"

And with that sentence, comprehension dawned on her. Who she really was and what she really was doing here. _I've given birth to his heir. I've helped him create the next heir of the Western Land. I've done my part of that deal… So what's left now is… Inuyasha?_

She looked up to stare at Sesshoumaru. He was staring at her with his deep piercing stare.

_But why does the thought of leaving him become so unbearable now?_

"Sesshoumaru…" Her voice sounded strained ever for her ears. _Is this the end for us? Is this the point where I have to leave you?_

Sesshoumaru suddenly stood up and moved to sit behind her on the futon; her back was to his chest. His hands circled her waist and his chin was on top of Kagome's head.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"The House is arranging the ceremony preparation. In fifteen days there will be a formal introduction of the new Western Land's heir." He spoke while tightening his hold on her.

"Uh…" _Fifteen days. I'm needed here to be in the ceremony. So that means I still have time to sort things out before leaving. I still have fifteen days to be with him. _"Okay."

Kagome moved her body back to snuggle deeper into him. Her heart cried thinking on how she would miss his warm embrace and soothing heartbeat. _Please give me a moment to forget about the insane deal. Let me feel like I'm in a normal loving family; just me, my baby, and him... my mate._

Kagome turned her head to the side. A pair of sorrowful chocolate clashed with a set of piercing gold. "Sesshoumaru…" But then all that she was going to say was forgotten when he started kissing her; slowly, tenderly, softly, with no intention to dominate. All she could feel was pure unadulterated love.

And a tear fell silently.

00000

Sesshoumaru ended the kiss with a small affectionate peck on the corner of her lips. His hold then tightened on her. He knew, without a doubt, what went on in his mate's mind. There was only one person who could make her let out that sorrowful expression. And he hated it.

His mate's voice brought him back to his current state.

"Our son is so beautiful Sesshoumaru."

"Hn." He was glad that his mate was finally back with him and his pup after the kiss. And she was so right. He could never ask for a finer pup. Well, actually he could and wanted to ask for more pups. But that thought better be kept until later.

"A beautiful baby boy. He takes a lot after you. His silver hair is so soft…" Kagome traced her finger to the pup's ear. "…and pointy ears?" Her brows furrowed when she looked at him. "He has pointy ears, Sesshoumaru? Is he a full blood?"

"A full blood is borne in his true youkai form."

"True form is like a dog? So you mean he's not?" She returned her attention to the pup. "Then our son is a hanyou…"

He disliked the faraway tone that she used. It seemed like she was remembering someone far away again. He gritted his jaws and tried to stop her drifting thought by using his words; to make her thought stayed with him and his pup. "A powerful hanyou, who has an incredible amount of balanced youki and reiki. That is our son."

He could feel her smile from the tone of her voice. "You're right. I can feel his aura. Youki and reiki balancing each other like Yin and Yang inside his body. What a magnificent feat from such a small baby."

Kagome continued to trace her finger on one of his son's magenta stripes and caressed the faint mark of moon on his forehead. Sesshoumaru was a bit amazed too in realizing how closed his pup resembled a full youkai appearance. But he was not a full blood. His mate had given him his human-miko side. And that fact alone had made him sure that his heir was unlike ordinary hanyou. No being had successfully borne the fruit of a union between a youkai and a miko; a taiyoukai and a shikon miko nonetheless. His pup was undoubtedly a new breed; the one and only.

_And he is mine. My pup. Mine. _His heart swelled with possessiveness. He tightened his hold on his mate. _And so is this amazing woman. My mate is mine. _His heart lightened when he remembered her confession beneath the fuyuzakura. _This Sesshoumaru has finally held her heart. A little bit more, and she will surrender her all to this Sesshoumaru. And she will choose to stay. _He smirked lightly. _Half-breed… This Sesshoumaru is going to win._

His mate was unaware of thoughts running rampant in his mind. She was still too engrossed on the newborn pup in her arms. She tickled the pup's nose with her dainty finger, and giggled when the pup responded with a yawn. The pup then opened his eyes, and Kagome gasped.

"Sesshoumaru…"

"Hn?" _What is wrong?_

"See here." Her voice showed her uncontained excitement. "Look at his eyes."

Sesshoumaru curiously peered at his pup's eyes. His eyes widened at what he saw.

"Sesshoumaru, it's so pretty. He has both of our eyes."

The powerful heir of the Western Land had different set of eye color; one piercing golden of his on his right and one deep chocolate of Kagome on his left. An inu-hanyou with two colored eyes. It had never happened in his long line of full blooded youkai family before. Was it because of the pup mixed ancestry?

"So beautiful… and so rare in this world... Heterochromia…" Kagome whispered in awe.

-----------

AN: Ahh the elders… What secrets are they plotting toward our favorite couple now?

Kazuki means "first of a new generation" or "shining one" or "pleasant peace". I think it is the most fitting name for Sess and Kags' amazing baby; the one and only of his kind. And -maru is usually a suffix that is often added at the end of Japanese male's name (I heard this from somewhere). Thank you so much for lilmiss_bluejay, ame33087, and aislin94 for your inspiring inputs for the baby's name. ^-^

Heterochromia is a rare genetic condition in which one iris differs in colors from the other. I got the idea from Yuna, Final Fantasy© X, who had one green and one blue eye, signifying her half Al-Bhed heritage. Kazukimaru as a being who was borne from the mix of both powerful genes of taiyoukai and shikon-miko has both of their characteristic in balance. And it was perfectly shown from his two colored eyes; signifying the perfect balance of both the youki and reiki that he has.

Thank you so much for reading this story. And as always, reviews will be treated with outmost respect. Thank you so much for letting me knows about your opinions and suggestions on this story. I just love your reviews! Thank you dear friends!

©miwa03 – 2010


	29. Family Moment

**ULTIMATE SACRIFICE**

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Inuyasha!

Warning: -none- just some fluffiness at the end.

Beta-ed by the magnificent Ceferadel.

**Chapter 29 – Family Moments**

Kagome was awakened from her morning nap by the sound of her baby crying. She opened her eyes to see a nervous looking Hikaru standing not far from the shoji screen while carrying a crying Kazukimaru. She was alerted and got up in an instant.

"What's wrong, Hikaru?"

"Kazukimaru-sama has not stopped crying since he woke up, my lady. I do not know what to do. Sumire-sama and Hana-san are not in the castle right now. Forgive me to have bothered you, Kagome-sama. I know my lady is too exhausted after last night feeding but the prince..." Hikaru rambled on in apprehension.

Kagome smiled; feeling relief for nothing serious had happened to her baby.

"No, it's okay Hikaru. A little sleeplessness won't bother me to take care of my baby. Bring him here."

Hikaru breathed out in relief and walked closer to her lady. Kagome smiled when she received her crying Kazukimaru. She rocked and cooed at the baby.

"Maybe he's hungry, Hikaru."

Kagome smiled when Kazukimaru stopped crying and begun sucking on her breast. "It's okay, Hikaru. Kazukimaru is just hungry." Kagome stroke her son's soft tuft of hair lovingly. "You may go back to your work now. Just leave Kasukimaru with me."

"Yes, my lady." Hikaru bowed and then left the chamber.

Kagome positioned herself comfortably on the feeding cot while watching her feeding baby. The feeling of happiness and pride overwhelmed her. She was the woman who had given birth to this wonderful baby; this perfect baby who had an angelic face with two colored eyes, this baby who had a unique power of reiki and youki flowing inside his veins, this baby who was the heir of one of the Great Cardinal Youkai Lords. _You're an amazing baby, aren't you Kazukimaru?_

Kagome kissed her baby forehead and then leaned back to her feeding cot. She let out a content sigh. The cot felt so comfy and she was feeling so tired. She had not got enough sleep last night. Slowly, her eyes were becoming heavier. She yawned and after awhile she began to doze off. But when she almost fell asleep she shook her head; willing herself to stay awake. _Nope, I can't sleep yet. _She stared lovingly at her baby. _I have to look after him. Stay awake for your son, ka-chan! _Kagome admonished herself.

Despite her resolution, Kagome's tiredness made her doze off again. But now, it was Kazukimaru's fussing that woke her up.

She jerked back to awareness. _Hm? Is he full already?_

Kagome lifted and burped him; and then rocked him in hope to be able to make him sleep. But Kazukimaru continued to fuss and eventually, he cried again.

Kagome's second attempt to feed him was rejected. Kazukimaru choose to keep crying loudly. _So he really is full. But why is he still crying now? _Kagome bit her lips; trying to comprehend what was going wrong with her baby. Then upon realization, she palmed her forehead. _Silly me! He must have wet his diaper! _Kagome smiled at her silliness. _Sorry baby, ka-chan forgot about your diaper. _She then hummed a song to help Kazukimaru to relax while proceeding to change his diaper. But her humming stopped when she found out that there was nothing wrong with Kazukimaru's diaper. _What? His diaper is clean and dry. _Kagome lifted his feet to check on diaper rash. _No diaper rash either. So, why is he crying? _

_What did I miss? What other reason for a baby to be crying? _Kagome then decided to cuddle him and sing him a lullaby that usually would calm him. To her surprise, Kazukimaru's crying was not stopping. _Okay, what is wrong with him? Is he feeling cold? _Kagome thought while wrapping Kazukimaru with the extra cloth she had and shutting all of her chamber's windows. But he was still not stopping.

_Is it because of gas?_ Kagome then hold her baby upright against her shoulder to burp him. Kazukimaru did not quiet down. She tried another position to let out the gas, if there was any, facing down in her arms. But Kazukimaru just continued crying.

_Is he bored?_ _What's wrong with you, baby? Are you sick?_ Kagome was in panic. She could not bear to see her baby crying like that. Tears began to prick at her eyes.

_Why are you so miserable Kazuki? What's wrong? _Kagome stood up and walked around the chamber while rocking her baby. "Ssshh... ka-chan's here." She kissed and hugged Kazukimaru close.

After about five minutes and the crying not stopping, Kagome slumped back on her futon. She was too emotionally exhausted. She rocked the crying Kazukimaru in her arms back and forth. "Sssh, sssh…" Kagome started to cry along with him. "Ka-chan doesn't know what's wrong with you Kazuki. Please, please tell ka-chan. Please stop crying. Please…"

And so she continued rocking Kazukimaru while both cried in their desperation.

0000

When Sesshoumaru went back to check on his mate and pup he found them asleep soundly in the futon. Kazukimaru was happily and quietly sleeping in Kagome's hold; while he noticed that his mate was sleeping with worries and exhaustion lingering on her face and faint streaks of tears on her cheeks.

_What had happened? _Sesshoumaru questioned inwardly.

He walked closer and could not help the feeling of pride and contentment that built up in seeing his peaceful little family. The life of Sesshoumaru, the Western Lord, was perfect; he had the power and intelligence strong enough to maintain the stabilization of his vast land, he had loyal subjects who supported and would die for him, and now, on top of all that, he had a loving mate and a powerful prided heir. He never knew just how much he actually craved for them; to be welcomed home by these cherished ones.

He noticed Kazukimaru squirmed. Glancing at his sleeping mate, Sesshoumaru decided that Kagome still needed some more time to rest. He then bent down to pick the fussing Kazukimaru up and could not stop himself from stealing a kiss on his mate's parted rosy lips. Sesshoumaru just loved this wonderful woman, who had birthed him his perfect heir, so much. He relished in her addicting peach and honey taste.

The squirming Kazukimaru in his hold forced him to end the kiss. He was demanding his otou-sama's attention. Sesshoumaru's expression softened. It seemed like his heir was reminding him to let his oka-sama rest.

Sesshoumaru stared at his small pup; so fragile yet holding such an enormous power beneath. Sesshoumaru was looking forward to the day when he would start teaching his heir all the things that he needed to survive in this world, to be a strong and terrible lord, and to protect all that he loved. He glanced at his serenely sleeping mate. _And your oka-sama will teach you something that even your otou-sama is unable to teach; the greatest powers of this world, the power that can make even the fiercest warrior bend down on his knees; the power that was lost to us youkai. It is the power of compassion and love. And your oka-sama is the most perfect teacher for it._

Sesshoumaru then stood up and started walking out with Kazukimaru in his arms. _But that teaching will only happen if your oka-sama chooses to stay with us. Kazukimaru, my heir, we must persuade her to choose us over your half-breed uncle. Otou-sama trusts that you will not disappoint in doing this responsibility?_

Sesshoumaru was amused when Kazukimaru suddenly stared at him with his gold-chocolate eyes as if he understood and agreed with his internal musing. But suddenly Kazukimaru blinked and scrunched his face. Realizing the start of a cry, Sesshoumaru slightly fastened his pace toward Kazukimaru's nursery.

0000

The sun was almost set when Sesshoumaru felt Kagome's reiki moving closer toward his study. He then heard the soft taps of his mate's feet and then the sound of his shoji screen being opened. He lifted up his head to see Kagome peering inside his study apprehensively.

"Umm… Sesshoumaru? I'm sorry to have bothered you but the maids said that Kazukimaru is with you?"

"Hn. Indeed." He gestured to his left where a silvered hair baby was sleeping soundly on top of a comfortable and warm looking pillow.

Sesshoumaru saw the way Kagome's eyes lit up and how her face brightened upon seeing their pup. She quickly moved towards the pup and cooed at his sleeping face. Sesshoumaru was pleased seeing her so healthy, happy, and fresh. The exhaustion that was shrouding her this morning was gone. She also smelt like the flower soap and warm mineral water. _So she has taken a bath._

Kagome seemed to notice his attention on her. She stared back at him and then flashed him her sweet dazzling smile that Sessoumaru knew she always use to persuade the maids and guards to get them do what she wanted. Sesshoumaru raised one of his eyebrows.

"Sesshou, I don't want to pick Kazuki up and bother his sleep. So I think I'll be distracting you a bit here."

She then walked to the pile of rugs that were on one corner of his study.

When she made a move to lift the rugs, Sesshoumaru quickly walked to her side and snatched the rugs from her. Ignoring her protest, Sessoumaru brought the rugs to between Kazukimaru's pillow and his seat and arranged it to be a seating for her.

"I can do that by myself, you know."

"You will not do anything menial during your recuperating time, especially not in this Sesshoumaru's presence."

"It's just a pile of rugs Sesshoumaru."

He did not answer. Instead he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the rugs.

"Now I may not walk by myself either?" She asked in irritation.

Sesshoumaru put her down. He let his cheek linger longer then necessary on hers. "You may. But for now let this Sesshoumaru spoils you." He then kissed her cheek softly and chuckled inwardly in feeling her shiver and seeing her spreading blush. "Sit here."

000000

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru when he sat back on his seat. Her heart was still beating fast and she could feel that she was blushing. She felt like a silly love struck schoolgirl once again. Falling in love with this supposed to be evil lord was not something she had anticipated before. But it tasted sweet just the same.

Kagome smiled shyly. For a long time she was only sitting there, content in watching the handsome and serious looking Sesshoumaru working on his paper. But being silent was really not one of Kagome's admirable traits.

"When I woke up this afternoon I was so scared because Kazuki was not beside me. You should've seen the way I searched in panic around the room and made a mad dash to the nursery." Kagome saw him stopped his writing. "Mou, you're so mean Sesshoumaru. You should've waken me up and told me that you were going to take Kazuki."

"The maid had been told to."

"Yes. Eventually she told me, but not before I'm in the verge of crying." Kagome quickly cut him off before he was able to say anything. "But, it's okay. I know why you did it." Kagome smiled softly when Sesshoumaru turned his head to stare at her. "Thank you my lord, for paying attention to my welfare. I was truly exhausted that time, the night feedings and Kazuki's crying. It was so considerate of you to order Fukki to prepare a hot bath for me. And knowing Kazuki was safely with you, I could truly relax for the first time since Kazuki's birth. Thank you Sesshoumaru. You are truly a perfect mate."

No words from Sesshoumaru; he was only staring at her with his intense gaze. So Kagome had to decipher by herself what went on in his mind. She absently realized she had slowly gotten better in reading Sesshoumaru's mind. Just like now. What she saw from his intense stare, made her heart beat faster again.

Desire and overflowing love, was directed only to her. Yes; Kagome had known. Without him saying it she already knew. With the care and attention he had bestowed upon her; with many traditions and habits that he had bent for her; even the blind could see; that the mighty Lord of the Western Land somehow had developed a deep feeling for her. Kagome was still too unsure to name it as love. But she was sure that it was close enough.

Seeing his intense gaze, Kagome could not help but being drawn to him. She saw Sesshoumaru's golden eyes glowing brighter; his smooth pale skin and his beautiful markings getting clearer; she felt his hands softly caressing her skin on top of her kimono; and his warm breath tickling on her parted lips. His masculine scent overpowered her mind. And she willingly fell deeper into Sessoumaru's embrace. And when their lips touched, Kagome felt like coming home. She closed her eyes and clutched the front of Sesshoumaru's haori; savoring his sweet kisses deeply. She loved it when Sesshoumaru's arms were around her body. His warm embrace had become the safest haven she knew.

Kagome was dazed when they ended their kiss. Sesshoumaru was still kissing her face and jaw and ear. Kagome giggled. "I truly was distracting you from your responsibility here."

"Hn. This Sesshoumaru does not mind." He murmured.

"But I do mind." She giggled more while squirming away from his hold. "And so does Sumire-sama, and the Elders, and all of your subjects. What they'll think of me, a bad mate, distracting their lord from doing his endless responsibility." She teased him.

Kagome ignored Sesshoumaru's light growl of displeasure. She moved towards Kazukimaru and kissed her sleeping baby. "Kazuki looked so peaceful sleeping near you in your study. Maybe he'll grow to be a scholar just like his otou-sama." She smiled and turned her face to Sesshoumaru. "I trust you can look after Kazuki a while more Sesshoumaru? I won't want to bother you now, so I'll just be outside and be back when he's awake."

But not five steps further from her baby, a sudden cry pierced the stillness. It seemed like Kazukimaru did not want his ka-chan to leave the room; to leave his otou-sama. Kagome quickly walked back and cradled her baby lovingly. "You're awake, Kazuki? There, there oka-chan is here. Eh? Are you hungry, baby? Let's eat then." She was on her way out of the study with Kazukimaru in her arms when she felt someone lifting her up. She clutched her baby tight.

"Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru put her back to the makeshift seating beside him.

"Umm… I think I better feed Kazuki in the nursery. That way we won't bother you."

"You both are far from a bother. Feed him here."

"Um…" Kagome was still uncertain. But Kazukimaru's crying stopped her indecisiveness. There was nothing to be shy about around Sesshoumaru anymore anyway. "Okay…"

So Kagome busied herself with Kazukimaru's feeding while Sesshoumaru went back to his paperwork.

Kagome occasionally glanced at Sesshoumaru; thinking for reasons of why he insisted she and Kazukimaru stayed in his study while he was obviously had a lot to do. What was the point of them being here if they were ignored? But realizing the many tasks he had to endure, preparing for the ceremony and all, Kagome tried to bear the silence. She bit her lips in restraining herself from engaging another distracting conversation with her busy mate.

But after a while, Kagome felt a tingling sensation on her spine. It was warm and building up slowly. She was surprised when she realized that it was Sesshoumaru's youki; embracing and engulfing them, circling them in a wave of protection. Kagome smiled. So she was not being ignored after all. She paid his gesture back by playfully letting out her reiki to caress Sesshoumaru's neck. He stiffened at first but then he let out a very tiny smile that Kagome had to squint hard to see.

Kagome let out a content sigh. What a perfect loving family she had. Her beautiful baby was in her arms and her perfect mate was beside her and protecting them always. Now if only she could make this all last forever.

-----------

AN: I think tending for a crying baby is not as easy as it looks. It's sometime hard to understand their needs. But I know that a mother would know what best for her baby. Little Kazukimaru in this story was crying for no apparent reason because he just wanted his mother to rest beside him. Isn't he the sweetest thing? ^^

And Sesshou is such a sweet mate… *sigh*

Do you think it's enough for the fluffiness for our favorite pairing, because this story is going to go over to the dark side again.

Until next chapter! I just love your reviews! Thank you dear friends!

©miwa03 – 2010


	30. Turning the Tide

**ULTIMATE SACRIFICE**

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Inuyasha!

Beta-ed by the magnificent Ceferadel.

**Chapter 30 – Turning the Tide**

"Aww he's so cute!" Rin exclaimed seeing the baby in Kagome's arm.

"Yes he is, Rin." Kagome responded with her dazzling smile. "My cute little Kazukimaru."

Kagome was sitting on a low chair in the audience chamber with Sesshoumaru sitting beside her. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Rin were visiting Kagome upon The Western Lord's invitation. It was considered as a high honor for the commoner, let alone human, to meet the heir before the formal introduction ceremony. Sesshoumaru remembered how surprised and thankful Kagome was when he initiatively invited his mate's friends to be here to share in her happiness.

Sesshoumaru was pleased. This was actually one of his ways to convince his mate that he would not restrict her from seeing her friends. Just like what Haruka had suggested; he would let her be free. She would be free to do whatever she wished for, under his protection and as his eternal mate. He would show her that by staying with him, she would not lose a thing; not her freedom, not her friend, and not her former life. And he would do his best to show her what she would lose if she decided to leave him.

Starting with their pup.

"Is it just me or his eyes are a different color?" Miroku asked in awe.

"Where?" Sango gasped. "Yes, it is. Brown and amber. So beautiful Kagome. They are both your and Sesshoumaru-sama's eyes."

"I've never seen hanyou who had different eye color. Is it normal Kagome?"

"Of course, Shippou. Sesshoumaru-sama said that Kazukimaru is a new generation of hanyou; just like his name. Right my lord?"

"Hn."

"A being with both youki and reiki flowing inside his vein. He is a new generation indeed. Amazing Kagome."

Kagome smiled proudly. "Thank you, Miroku."

After some more time of chatting, Kazukimaru started to fuss.

"Ah, it seemed that the little one is hungry Kagome."

Kagome laughed. "You're right Sango. Maybe it's time for his meal and nap."

Sesshoumaru helped Kagome to stand. "Can my friends stay for a little while more my lord?"

"Hn." Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to them. "The maid will escort you to the dining hall. My mate will be joining you there later."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kagome flashed him one of her blinding smile that made Sesshoumaru's expression softened. She then turned her attention to her friends. "I'll see you later then guys."

00000

Rin and Shippou excitedly ran about the great dining hall. Shippou was curiously inspecting everything there while Rin provided him with her knowledge from what she knew during her stay in the castle. Jaken was following behind them while mumbling about irritating children. But they all had seen his longing face when he saw Rin.

Miroku and Sango were sitting down quietly on the cushion pillows; both were in deep thinking.

"Kagome looks so happy." Miroku voiced Sango's thought.

She nodded. "She does seem content with her life now." She turned her concerned gaze at her husband. "Did you see the way Sesshoumaru-sama look at and act toward her?"

Miroku nodded. "That worries me. Kagome has this unique ability too see beyond what we normally see, to ignore all prejudices. She has the personality to melt even the coldest heart; to turn foes into friends. I had feared this for the longest time. But I let it go thinking that Sesshoumaru-sama's pride would prevent him from doing what I feared." He let out a sigh. "But the heart is truly a complicated and unpredictable matter."

"Kagome will never betray Inuyasha." Sango said sternly.

"Kagome will always fight as hard as she can to never betray Inuyasha. But the heart is an entirely different matter." Miroku stared at his wife. "And I'm thinking about how many hearts will be broken when this whole ordeal is over. Inuyasha's when he found out what Kagome had been through; Kagome's when she must leave her son, and even Sesshoumaru-sama's."

Sango's gaze turned solemn. "I just don't want my friends to get hurt. Inuyasha and Kagome both deserve happiness together."

"How about Sesshoumaru-sama? Don't you think he deserves happiness too?"

Sango jerked her head up and stared at him in disbelieve. Then she spoke while averting her gaze. "Perhaps. But I think Inuyasha deserves it more."

"Sango…"

"I just don't want Inuyasha to experience the same thing twice; being left by Kikyo and Kagome. Being left alone by your loved ones… is so painful."

Miroku stared at her in understanding. The pain of losing all of her family that his wife had been through was still scarring her. He then used his hand to grasp her shoulder and drag her to lean her head on his shoulder. "Let me tell you a story when I was a young boy. In the night of my father's death and when I found out of my kazaana curse I was so depressed. I thought the curse would seal my happiness from me forever. But then my master Mushin said the most wondrous thing to me." Sango looked at him in curiosity. "He said that happiness is not about what we have. But happiness is the response that we choose. We are the one who decide that we are happy or unhappy with our life. We could choose the destructive way; wallowing ourselves in self pity; or we could choose to smile about every little thing in our lives; living a positive life." He stared at his wife with his usual soft smile.

Sango stared back at him; her mind was trying to understand her husband's wisdom. "So what you mean is that whatever event that our friend may face in the future we should always assist them in finding the positive response towards it? So that we should support whatever decision they made and help them in choosing the best action for it?"

Miroku chuckled. "Precisely. Sango, my dear attentive wife, who always understands my every thought." He smiled and then turned his head to kiss the top of Sango's head; making her blush. "I love you, Sango. And I hope our friend will find love just like us."

Sango let out a sigh. "I wish for that too, Roku. I hope they'll find their true loves."

Little did they know that their prayers were being heard.

00000

It was late in the afternoon and the taichi were going home after an all day long visitation of the happy new mother. They were walking down the castle hall with Sippou and Rin racing each other to the front door; while Jaken trying to keep up with them. Miroku was calmly walking while keeping his eyes on the hyperactive children. Sango and Kagome were walking together far behind.

"Why don't you stay longer, Sango? I still have a lot to talk about with you."

"I really want to, Kagome. But I can't. I can't get my mind off from the children. Poor Kaede, we have left her for too long."

"Your children… I miss them Sango! I hope I'll be able to see them soon."

"Of course, Kagome." Sango stared intently at her and then asked her carefully. "You'll be back at the village soon, right?"

Sango saw the hesitation in Kagome's face. "Yes. Soon…" And her forced smile. "I can't wait for that day."

Suddenly Sango stopped her step and hugged her.

"Sango!" Kagome was surprised.

"We believe in you Kagome. We believe that you'll do what's best for you, and for all that you love."

"Sango, I…" Kagome's eyes were glassy. "I don't know… I'm so confused… I…"

"It's okay, Kagome. Miroku said to me once that true love will always find a way. True love will direct you to the right path." Sango smiled and wiped a tear that rolled down on Kagome's cheek."My true love leads me to Miroku and my children. I know it'll guide you too."

"True love?"

Sango nodded. "Don't deny it when it happens. True love will guide you to the right way." Sango then gripped Kagome's hands. "And remember this Kagome that whatever choices that you choose in the future, we'll always be there for you. As long as it's for the sake of your happiness, we'll always be there for you… even Inuyasha." Sango saw Kagome's gaze flickered. "He loves you, you know, and I know he'll do anything to make you happy."

Kagome averted her eyes. Sango squeezed her hands to get Kagome's attention back. "We'll be going home to the village now Kagome. We'll wait for you there… on the day of Inuyasha's revival."

Kagome bit her lip and nodded slowly.

"Kagome-sama, please say my bye-bye to baby Kazukimaru!" Rin waved excitedly.

"You'll be back to the village soon, right Kagome? I'll tell Inuyasha all about it!" Shippou said.

Kagome smiled his sad smile and waved slowly. "Thank you Rin, Shippou. And Sango and Miroku. I'm so happy you all come to visit me. Be safe in your journey home. I'll see you again soon."

And they said their goodbyes.

00000

Kagome slouched beside a sleeping Kazukimaru; staring blankly at his innocent face.

Meeting her friends again had resurfaced the memories she had about her life years ago with them… and with her first love, Inuyasha. Sango's last words had left her in a deep thinking. She was thinking about her life now, about the choices that she had. Should she go home to the village to live together with her first love, Inuyasha, and forget all of her life now like it all was just a dream? Or should she stay here to continue a new tale with her wonderful mate and handsome baby boy?

Her heart's decision was obvious, because how could she threw away her four year of life in this castle, her life beside her amazing youkai lord mate, with the castle's warm and unique inhabitants. How could she… throw away her growing love she had for Sesshoumaru, the father of her beloved baby. She glanced at her sleeping baby. And leaving her precious baby was a totally impossible thing to do.

"Kazukimaru…" She whispered brokenly.

Kagome looked up out of the window and saw the night sky. The absent of the moon made her thought drifted back to a certain someone. _Night of the new moon… The night when Inuyasha lost his youkai power. We always forced him to hide at a night like this. But even then he would defy us; he would stubbornly and bravely fight to protect us, even though he knew his chances were slim. _The corner of her lips quirked upward slightly. _Such as Inuyasha's nature; always protecting and fighting for what he held dear. And I miss him. _Kagome's gaze turned forlorn. _I miss his strong will, I miss his over protectiveness, I miss his kind heart, I miss his fragile soul beneath his harsh attitude, I miss… him. Inuyasha… I'm such an evil person. I never thought I could do this to you. How could I break your heart? How could I give myself to another man? How could I fall in love with another? This is just not fair for you. What should I do to make it all up to you? What should I do now to make you happy?_

Kagome startled when she heard Kazukimaru cried. She quickly took him in her arms and rocked him to soothe him. She frowned when she noticed the wetness in Kazukimaru's face and realized that it was her tears. She was crying unconsciously.

"I'm sorry I wake you up, baby. Sssh it's okay. Oka-chan is here." Kazukimaru steadily stopped his crying and snuggled deeper into Kagome's arm. "Oka-chan will always be here. Oka-chan will never leave you. Even though your uncle may hate me forever, Oka-chan could never leave you. I could never…" Kagome hold Kazukimaru closer to her and started to sob. _There's no way for me to leave you, Kazuki._

_I'm sorry, Inuyasha. Since Kazukimaru's birth the choice has been too obvious. What kind of mother would leave her own flesh and blood? Even for my promise to you… I'm sorry, Inuyasha… I can't leave my son. I can't leave- _

Kagome stopped her sobbing suddenly and stared at her innocently sleeping baby. _I can't leave him, but I can take him with me... _Her heart started to beat faster. A dangerous thought and a totally impossible feat; a taboo to be spoken out loud; but it was too late to stop her tongue. "What if I ran away with Kazuki?"

The shoji screen slammed open suddenly. Kagome jumped at the sound while clutching Kazukimaru tightly to her. She turned her head and gasped at the sight she saw.

"Sesshoumaru…"

Kagome had never seen him so enraged before.

-----------

AN: Oh my… Kagome what had you done?

I just love your reviews! Thank you dear friends!

©miwa03 – 2010


	31. The Silver Chain

**ULTIMATE SACRIFICE**

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Inuyasha!

Beta-ed by the magnificent Ceferadel. I adore her!

_~ Nothing is more painful for a woman than being trapped between a man that she loves and another man who loves her ~_

**Chapter 31 – The Silver Chain**

Kagome let out a shaky breath. Tears were forming and falling like an endless waterfall onto her cheeks. She was sitting on the pile of furs in the corner of her chamber; hugging her bent knees. Her head was rested on top of her knees as she stared off blankly with her glassy eyes. Occasionally she would glance down at the source of her despair; at her right ankle, where a silver chain that was brightly reflecting the light of the sun was attached, restraining her from going outside the chamber and from seeing her beloved son.

Kagome closed her eyes; forcing more tears to fall. Her mind was replaying yesterday's horrific events over and over again.

"_Sesshoumaru…"_

_Kagome had never seen him so enraged before. _

'_Did he hear what I said?' She thought in panic. 'No!'_

"_Sess- Sesshou…" Kagome instinctively backed away while holding Kazukimaru close. She jumped a little when he snarled. She knew how angry Sesshoumaru was this time; she could see it in his smoldering golden eyes that were slowly being replaced with his angry scarlet and she could feel it from his suffocating burning youki. 'He must have heard me!' _

_Kagome gulped. "I…"_

_Sesshoumaru's growl reverberated before he finally spoke; punctuating each of his word. "Give the pup to this Sesshoumaru." _

_Kagome clutched her baby tighter and shook her head. "No…"_

"_Give him to me!" Kagome jerked up in fear._

"_No!"_

_A snarl was heard and in a flash she was pinned against the wall, Kazukimaru was taken from her hold and she used her free arms to break free from Sesshoumaru's claws that were on her throat._

"_Kazuki!" Kagome struggled to free herself but Sesshoumaru tightened his hold on her neck. "Sessho-!" She stared at Sesshoumaru straight into his eyes; pleading for his understanding. But what she saw in his eyes made her heart drop._

_Hurt, disbelieve, anger; swirling in the depths of his eyes. 'No, what have I done?'_

"_Sesshou, listen to m- urk!" Sesshoumaru tightened his grip and pressed his body closer to her. Kagome struggled hard to breath, black spots started to form in her sight. 'I'm sorry Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry. But please! It's not what you think! Please give me a chance to explain!' _

_She tried to speak out her thoughts to him, but it was too hard even just to breath. She faintly heard the voice of her baby crying. 'Kazuki! Sesshou…'_

That was her last thought before falling into unconsciousness. And when she opened her eyes this morning, her beloved Kazukimaru was not in her arms. And she was even more surprised when she noticed that a sturdy silver chain was securely locked on her right ankle. Kagome was shocked. She never thought that Sesshoumaru would go this far; restraining her in the chamber to prevent her from seeing Kazukimaru. She had cried and screamed for Sesshoumaru to come back to her with Kazukimaru all morning; but it was useless. Sesshoumaru never stepped inside the chamber since last night.

Kagome let out another shaky breath. She felt so tired. She just wanted to be free from her confusing ordeal. She wanted some time alone so she could sort out her thought, away from both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. But of course she did not want to be parted from her beloved baby. So running away with Kazukimaru had crossed her mind at that time. She would live peacefully with her son in some village and had the time to think in peace before, not long after, her mate would find her and her baby and brought them back to his castle.

Was that thought so wrong? Was having a time to herself and her baby a crime? But obviously Sesshoumaru had perceived her thoughts as a form of betrayal; an attempt to smuggle out or kidnap the Western Land's heir.

More tears fell from her eyes when she remembered her beloved Kazukimaru. Her breasts were sore. They were full and supposed to be used to feed her baby. How she longed to do it. How she longed to hold her baby in her arms, to nurture and feed him with love, to watch his angelic face and to hear his small but strong heart beat. _Kazuki… oka-chan misses you. _She averted her gaze to the shoji screen. _Sesshoumaru please, listen to my explanation. Please come to me._

She burrowed her face into her arms and cried.

When she heard the shoji screen being dragged open, Kagome jerked up. "Sesshoumaru?" She called in hope.

But she then slumped down when she saw the person entering her room. "Hikaru."

Hikaru quickly bowed at her but said nothing. She approached Kagome with her head bowed down, avoiding her gaze while carrying a tray of food for her. She put the tray on the small table and Kagome saw she frowned when her gaze was at her untouched breakfast.

"I'm not hungry, Hikaru. You may take all the food away." Kagome answered her inaudible question.

A long silence before Hikaru replied her. "Sesshoumaru-sama will not be happy if he knew you were purposely hurting yourself my lady." She spoke slowly.

Kagome turned her stare to the window. "He has hurt me terribly when he took my son away from me."

"My lady…" Hikaru whispered sadly.

Kagome suddenly turned her face hopefully to Hikaru. "But if you can bring Kaz-"

Hikaru quickly shook her head.

"Hikaru?"

"I am sorry my lady, I can not." She bowed her head down while answering her. "I can not take the young lord here for you. My lord has forbid us to. I am very sorry." Kagome could hear her strained voice. Hikaru was obviously holding back from crying in front of her.

"I see…" As much as Kagome wanted to see her baby, she did not want her friends to suffer from Sesshoumaru's punishment because of her. "But may I ask for his condition? How is Kazukimaru, Hikaru? Is he fine? Does he sleep well?"

Hikaru hesitated. "I… The young lord is asleep now. But…"

Kagome frowned. "But?"

"Ano. The young lord… he…"

Kagome's mother instinct was alerted. "What is it? Is there something wrong Hikaru?"

"Kazukimaru-sama… was crying all night. He was crying for you, my lady. And he…" Hikaru glanced apprehensively at Kagome. "Kazukimaru-sama… refused to be breastfed by any female from the court."

Kagome went pale. "What?" She whispered in disbelieve. "Kazuki didn't want to drink breast milk from any other female? You mean, my baby hasn't been fed since yesterday?"

"We were only able to feed the young lord with plain water and then use a lot of effort to calm him and put him to sleep. Even though in the end we managed to get him sleeping but I think he was sleeping because of his exhaustion, not because he had calmed down." Hikaru explained with a quivered voice.

Kagome could not believe what she heard. "And after all that, Sesshoumaru still didn't have the heart to bring our son to me?".

Hikaru only bowed her head down as an answer.

Kagome gritted her teeth and stood up suddenly. _Stupid Sesshoumaru! How dare his pride, how dare he let a simple misunderstanding torture my son!_

"Kagome-sama?" Hikaru's eyes widened when Kagome started to frantically pull off her chain. "Kagome-sama!"

Kagome was trying to free herself from the chain; while fresh new tears started flowing again from her eyes. She pulled on the chain furiously; ignoring the pain on her hands and how the chain cut her skin and made her bleed.

"Kagome-sama! Please stop! Please do not hurt yourself!" Hikaru hugged her tightly to calm her.

"Let me go, Hikaru! Kazuki needs me! I want to see him. Please! He needs to eat!" Kagome struggled in Hikaru's hold. "Hikaru please! Kazuki! Kazuki…" Kagome's breaths were getting ragged and she slowly felt weaker. Her lack of food and drink was taking its toll on her body. They knelt down on the floor while Kagome continued struggling to release herself weakly. "Kazuki, Kazuki…". She called for her baby desperately.

Hikaru could not hold her tears anymore. She hugged her lady and silently cried along with her. "Calm down my lady. Please calm down. Do not hurt yourself more."

"He needs me. Please… Kazuki… Bring him to me…" Kagome sobbed.

The two young women cried together in each other's hold. Kagome was crying in her desperation and regret while Hikaru cried in sympathize for her lady's condition.

"Kazuki… Why won't Sesshoumaru bring him to me? Even when he desperately needs me. Doesn't he love his son? Does he despise me that much he rather sees his own flesh suffer?" Kagome hiccupped.

"My lady…" Hikaru held her tighter.

"Maybe it's my fault for saying things that weren't supposed to be spoken and even to be thought. Maybe I should have talked about my feelings to him, maybe I should have told everything so he wouldn't have any doubt about me. And now because of that my Kazuki has to endure the consequences. He's starving because of me."

"Please… do not blame yourself, my lady…"

"My baby is starving Hikaru. What can I do? What should I do?"

Hikaru bit her lip. "I wish I could help, my lady. If I could take the young lord secretly to you, I swear that would be the first thing I do. But my lord has not even once let the young lord out of his sight. He was always there when we attended to Kazukimaru-sama. I can not bring him here to you."

Kagome wiped her tears and sniffled. "If he can't come to me, then I should come to him. But…" She tugged at her chain once more. "Stupid chain; stupid paranoid Sesshoumaru…" She stared off and whispered slowly. "…stupid me. I shouldn't have said those words."

Hikaru let out a heavy breath and then moved to put Kagome back in a comfortable position. "I think for now the best we can do is for you to rest my lady. Rest and eat to maintain your health. We will think of something. I am sure of it."

Kagome winced when Hikaru's hand accidentally brushed her painfully swollen breasts; her breast milk was supposed to be sucked out by her baby by now. She touched her sensitive breast slowly and was thinking of asking Hikaru to bring him a warm towel to ease the pain when suddenly she stilled in remembrance. Kagome remembered her mother; the thing she did when she was a little girl and Souta was still a newborn. Back then her mother used to milk her own breast when they were full and swollen and then store them in the fridge. Kagome remembered how she fed a hungry Souta with those stored warmed breast milk whenever her mother was not home.

Kagome's heart leaped. How could she be so stupid! There was actually a way to feed her baby from afar. She quickly grabbed a glass of water from her meal tray and poured the content on to the plate.

"My lady?" Hikaru was surprised by her lady sudden strange action.

"Hikaru, come here. Hold this glass for me."

Hikaru complied in confusion. She held the empty glass below Kagome's left breast as instructed by her lady. Her eyes widened slightly when she realized what her lady was doing.

Kagome sloppily milked her breast using both of her hands. She did not know whether she did it right or wrong. She just followed her instinct and the vague memory of what her mother had done. After some painful trying, she finally saw breast milk spurting out from her nipple.

Kagome was ecstatic. "I did it Hikaru! I can do this! I can give my breast milk to Kazuki!"

Hikaru gripped the glass tighter, suddenly also feeling very excited. Her lady was so cleaver! And now her young lord was going to have his food soon.

000000

Sesshoumaru could not comprehend what he felt right now. Something inside his chest ached terribly; it felt like it was being pierced by thousands of swords. He felt betrayed; by a woman who he had given the highest honor as his mate, Lady of the Western Land, and mother of the Western Land's heir. She had stabbed him in his back when he most unsuspecting it; secretly plotting to steal away his land prided heir and withdrawing herself from his generous offer of protection.

Sesshoumaru growled low. He realized that even after all these four years he was still unable to make his mate want him; he was still unable to be the one that she loved. He thought that he had done everything he could to be a better male for her. He had bent down many laws, changed many of his habits, lowered his pride to seek an understanding from human; he even went so far to welcome her weak and unworthy human friends in his ancestor's castle. But obviously all of that was still not enough for her.

His jaws tightened when he realized one thing; that everything he had done for her was truly useless. Learning to be her true love was only a waste of time. He would never succeed.

When his thoughts wondered further to the time of her sweet confession under the rain of flowers he became angrier. So her confession back then was a lie? Was it a well fabricated lie uttered by that deceiver minx to make him lower his guard?

He snarled and shook his head. How he hated that woman! He hated her so much he wanted to kill her! He truly was thinking about killing her when he heard her words of betrayal, and after that he would preserve her lifeless body; keeping her forever inside his castle. So she could never leave him, so no one will have her but him, so he would possess her forever. That way she would be his for eternity.

And maybe he would have done it if not for his heir's crying.

Kazukimaru's cry had suddenly brought him back to his right mind. At that time he blinked and he saw her, his beautiful mate, in front of him being held in his claws; struggling, crying, and hurting. He stopped; he could not do it. Her tears were not something he wanted to smell; her pained face was not something he ever wanted to see. And even though his feelings were crushed, Sesshoumaru could not deny the realization of a painful fact that he truly had a deep feeling towards her. Sesshoumaru loved her. He loved her even though she did not love him back.

So he could not kill her; but he also could not let her live after uttering those words of transgression against the Western Land. He then chose another punishment for her; imprisonment. He ordered his general to put a chain on his unconscious mate and imprisoned her in her room. That way she could not be near Kazukimaru and even more to take him away from the Western court.

But this restriction turned out to have its own price.

Sesshoumaru turned his head to stare at the exhaustedly sleeping bundle by his side. He frowned. Kazukimaru had taken the separation with his mother badly. He had refused to be fed by any other female than his mother. Sesshoumaru was so surprised and slightly confused. It was an abnormal occurrence in the inuyoukai world for an inu-pup to reject being breastfed by any other female in the pack. But his heir was truly different than any other inu-pup. His heir needed his precious mother to grow strong and healthy.

Sesshoumaru was contemplating to visit Sumire to discuss this problem when he heard one of Kagome's maid address him from behind his shoji screen.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, pardon me for disturbing you. I have come to bring Kazukimaru-sama his food."

_Kazukimaru's food? What kind of food she brings now? _"Enter."

The shoji screen opened. Hikaru bowed and showed him a glass full of milk. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly when he smelt a familiar aroma. _This smell. Could it really be?_

"My lady, Kagome-sama, had milked her own breast to provide her breast milk for Kazukimaru-sama. She hopes that this milk will be accepted by the young lord."

_It is indeed… It is the smell of her… What has she done now? She milked her own breast? Intriguing. Is this practice commonly done among human? How come this Sesshoumaru never heard of it?_

Despite his internal questions Sesshoumaru gestured the maid to proceed.

Hikaru nodded and bowed deeply. She then approached the sleeping young lord and gently woke him up. She then held Kazukimaru in one of her arms. Sesshoumaru watched them from the corner of his eyes. He saw how Hikaru poured some of the milk in a sake plate and slowly brought it to his heir's mouth. Kazukimaru tested the milk and Sesshoumaru let out a breath that he unconsciously held when he saw his heir eagerly lick and swallow the milk.

Kazukimaru recognized it as his mother's.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and sighed inwardly in bliss. He inhaled deeply inaudibly. Kagome's scent was no doubt the aroma that he loved and craved so much. And now it wafted near him and around their pup. Just the way he always wanted.

But then his nose twitched. There was another smell that was out of place and disturbing; making him uneasy. He opened his eyes and stared at his feeding pup; he tried to remember what the smell was. It smelt salty and smelt like anguish and sorrows, sadness and regrets. His eyes widened in remembrance. It was the smell of Kagome's tears. Some must have dropped and mixed with her breast milk. She must have milked it while crying.

_Why is she crying?_

His mind then wandered to his beautiful human mate; his motherly and full of love human mate. Chained in her chamber; crying alone, feeling lonely and missing their beloved pup. But even then once again she had astonished him. Even in that situation where she held the only power over Kazukimaru's well-being she did not use it for her own personal gain. Sesshoumaru was sure that she knew that Kazukimaru refused to be fed by any other female. She could have used that power over Kazukimaru to force him to bring Kazukimaru to her. Instead she chose not to. She only gave what Kazukimaru needed; her breast milk; and asking for nothing in return. Not even for atonement from him.

Sesshoumaru blinked. Was that what a sincere love is? A love from a human mother to her child. Giving without taking; happiness in her beloved one's happiness; an unselfish desire. Was this the kind of love that Haruka had told him to give to her? Was this kind of love the only way to obtain hers? Should he really have to let her go to truly own her?

Sesshoumaru tightened his jaws and steeled his resolve. After all, he had nothing to loose anymore. This was going to be his last method. And if this still fail, then he would accept that Kagome's love was truly never meant for him.

00000

Kagome chocked down a cry and forced herself to eat; gulping a large amount of water to force the food down her throat. She did not eat for herself, she did it only for Kazukimaru. She knew that she needed to have good nutrition to produce enough breast milk for her beloved baby.

Kagome put aside her empty meal tray and laid down; waiting anxiously for Hikaru to come back and tell her about Kazukimaru's condition. She really hoped that Kazukimaru would not reject drinking her milked breast milk.

When the shoji screen opened she immediately sat up. She hurriedly stood up and walked anxiously toward the shoji screen. But the person she saw standing in front of her made her freeze.

_Sesshoumaru…!_

_Why is he here now? What he's going to do to me? Is he going to kill me now? Or is he here because he's ready to hear my explanation?_

Despite the many questions that she had, Kagome was too shocked to utter the question she wanted to ask. Her mouth opened and closed in broken sentences. "Sesshou… I… What…"

Sesshoumaru ignored her attempt at speaking and bent down to have a hold on the silver chain that restrained her.

_What is he doing?_

"It is time for this Sesshoumaru to fulfill his end of the deal." Kagome startled when Sesshoumaru's deep voice was suddenly heard.

Kagome was confused. _What deal? _

Sesshoumaru stared at her with his unreadable gaze. Kagome flinched. He seemed so cold and distant to her now. And Kagome dislike it. She wanted her loveable Sesshoumaru back. And at that moment Kagome found herself swearing that she would do anything to bring back that Sesshoumaru. And she was sure that she would succeed. Just like the way she made the cruel old Sesshoumaru to learn about true love.

But Sesshoumaru's next words shattered her determination just like the scattered pieces of the silver chain destroyed by his hand.

"It is time… to revive Inuyasha."

Kagome gasped in disbelieve.

AN: I am sorry for the lateness… No lame excuses, just a plea for your understanding…

As for this chapter, I would like to point out that Kags did not intent to run away to be with Inu. But she wanted to run away to have some time free from the tormenting choices; to be free from both brothers. But of course Sess had perceived it wrong (and maybe many of you, readers? ^^). I thank you Ame for pointing this out for me.

In Indonesia the practice of exclusive breastfeeding for 6 months has just becoming popular in the last years. The working mothers nowadays are encouraged to practice milking and storing their own breast milk. I think it's a nice thought to be put in this chapter; a nice way to make Sess realizes a kind of unselfish love.

And I could never express my gratitude towards everyone who had review. Thank you! It really did motivate me to write a sentence a day for this chapter (now you know why it's been so long… lol). I just love your reviews! Thank you dear friends!

©miwa03 – 2010


	32. The Start of Nightmare

Ultimate Sacrifice by miwa03

_Ultimate Sacrifice (The Start of Nightmare)_

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Inuyasha!

Warning: Slight lemon ahead.

Un-beta-ed version. (still trying to look for Ceferadel…)

**Chapter 32 – Ultimate Sacrifice (The Start of Nightmare)**

Kagome felt numb. She stood unwaveringly in front of the Goshinboku, Inuyasha's and her tree; the tree that marked the start of her quest in the Feudal era with her once lover, Inuyasha. She stood there and stared sadly at Inuyasha's unmoving body that was being pinned in the tree by her sacred arrow.

Everything was still the same. Inuyasha was still sleeping soundly, just like the first time they met, and just like the last time she left him. Even the wind that blew strands of her raven hair still smelt the same.

"Release him, Miko."

Kagome's breath hitched. She turned her head back and saw Sesshoumaru standing stoically behind her. In his eyes Kagome saw nothing; not a flicker of emotion or even regret.

_I haven't seen him showing this expression towards me in a long time. Does he really hate me that much now? _Kagome held back a sob. _Sesshoumaru… Is this really it? Are we really going to end our story like this? Should I revive Inuyasha now and just erase my memories of you and our child? Even for Inuyasha I-_

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath; trying her hardest to stop her tears from falling. Eventhough she knew that she would have to face this dreaded situation sooner or later, she was still not ready now.

But then... maybe she would never be ready.

Every steps closer to Inuyasha tormented her. What would happen when Inuyasha is revived? Would Inuyasha see her as a traitor? Would he hate her? Or would he understand her circumstances? Would he forgive her? And what would happen to her beloved Kazukimaru? Could she rise her son and live with him until she grew old? Would Sesshoumaru allowed her?

Kagome stopped. _And... what would happen to the growing love I have towards Sesshoumaru?_

_Sesshoumaru... Why don't you stop me? Why don't you tell me that you don't want me to go? Because if you do... I will-_

Kagome was standing in front of Inuyasha now. She tilted up her head and stared at Inuyasha with sadness. _Then this is really it. I can't stall the time anymore for us. My time with you, Sesshoumaru, has ended._

Kagome stretched out her hand to grab the arrow that froze Inuyasha's time. She let her fingers brush over the stick before she grabbed the carved wood tightly. She then bit her lip and closed her eyes, finally letting her tears fall.

_Farewell, Sesshoumaru…_

"You had once told this Sesshoumaru… that love is sacrifice."

_Eh? _Kagome stopped her movement; surprised by Sesshoumaru's sudden words. She then turned her head back slowly to see him.

Sesshoumaru was staring straight at her. Kagome's heart beat faster when she saw his eyes. Eventhough he still wore the same unexpressive mask, but in his eyes Kagome thought she saw desire and desperate love.

Kagome let her hold on the arrow go, and then turn to face the youkai lord slowly. "What did you say, my lord?" Kagome asked uncertainly.

"If love was truly described as sacrifice… then letting you go… is this Sesshoumaru's ultimate sacrifice."

_What? _Kagome clutched the front of her Kimono tightly; trying to still her fast beating heart. Hope began to shine in her heart. "What… are you implying, my lord?" _Is it possible?_

His cold expression faltered a bit. And Kagome would never forget the words her lover said next.

"This Sesshoumaru loves you, Kagome."

Time seemed to stop. Kagome was stunned in disbelieve. She had longed for a long time to hear those words from him. And then without second thought, Kagome ran towards Sesshoumaru.

"Seshoumaru!" Kagome hugged Sesshoumaru tightly and finally let her tears flow freely. "I love you, my lord. I want to be with you. Please... please don't make me leave you. Please tell me to stay with you."

0000000

_Because love is sacrifice; then I would sacrifice my whole life and heart for you. Even though parting from you is killing me in the inside, I would willingly let you go… to prove that I love you that much._

Sesshoumaru's reaction was instantly. He crushed his mate's body tighter in his embrace, unwilling to let anything separate them. His mate was hugging him and crying uncontrollably in his embrace. And when she tilted her face up, Sesshoumaru wasted no time to lean down and sealed their declaration of love with a kiss.

A fierce and possessive kiss; sizzling, tingling, burning. A kiss reserved only for her.

_Kagome mine. You are mine. No one, not even this Sesshoumaru's own blood, will ever take you away from me!_

The hungry kisses went on and desire was rapidly building and coursing through his vein. Sesshoumaru abruptly end his kiss and before Kagome could utter a word he carried her to a more secluded area to finish what they had started.

000000

Kagome was moaning uncontrollably while her hips moved up and down frantically. Her hands rested against Sesshoumaru's chest. She threw her head back as she rode him, sliding perfectly over his thick and throbbing length, with gasps and mewls escaping her. Her mate who was lying beneath her seemed content to let her set the pace. In the cloud of haze she contemplated on how come she was able to do this with him in this position. Sesshoumaru was a dominant male; not even once he let her to be on top.

Kagome let out a mewl when she felt Sesshoumaru's hands cupped her breast, massaging her soft mounds while his thumbs circled her rosy peaks. "Sessh… Sesshou… ahh…"

Those amazing hands then wandered, spanning down her back and then grasping her hips, holding her in place as he finally took control, rapidly pistoning his hips up against hers. Kagome braced her hands over his head, pendulous breast swinging over his face with the force of his thrust.

When his mouth captured one of her nipples, Kagome screamed in bliss. She felt her inner walls clamping around him as she burst. With a loud growl, his grip on her hips tightened as he pulled her harder down into him, burying himself deep within her. His length twitched and jerked inside her, emptying himself into her womb. She felt wave after wave of pleasure and she could feel his hot seed entered her body.

With ragged breath, Kagome fell down on top of him and her head fell against his chest. He was still tightly clasped by her body, still throbbing inside her. She winced when Sesshoumaru moved a little. His hands were now caressing her back up and down languidly.

Kagome let out a content sigh and slowly closed her eyes as she waited for her heart to slow down. She surrendered to the sleep that was coming to claim her. But just as she was about to drift off, she felt Sesshoumaru's hand moved to the nape of her neck and gently tilted her head up. In confusion, she obeyed his silent command.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt their lips met again; hungrier, insatiable. She whimpered when she felt him hardened again inside her.

The day was far from over. And Inuyasha would just have to wait a little longer.

00000

The return to Inuyasha's place was done slowly. After their tryst, Kagome was too weak to walk by herself. So Sesshoumaru benevolently carried her bridal style. Sesshoumaru was content with enjoying his time with his lovely little mate; relishing on her presence and scent that was enveloping him. Furthermore after Kagome had assured him that even after Inuyasha was revived, she would choose to stay with him and his son.

His heart swelled with pride when he remembered that Kagome had chosen to love him.

_My Kagome… Mine…_

He bent his head down to nuzzle the skin beneath his mate's ear and pleased to hear her giggles.

"Sesshoumaru… That tickles. Stop. We're nearing Inuyasha's tree."

"Hn."

A slight change in the air, and Sesshoumaru's senses were alerted. He raised his head and sniffed inaudibly. No smell, no scent, just a disturbance in youki; and it was coming from the Goshinboku. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and then fastened his steps.

"What's wrong Sess?"

When they reached the sacred tree, Sesshoumaru was sure that something went terribly wrong.

Kagome gasped in horror. "No! What has happened? How can this happen? Where is he?"

For there was no arrow embedded on the Goshinboku; no body being pinned there.

Inuyasha was gone.

AN: I am sorry… My life had been hectic. And I'm not even sure if I can write anymore. But I've made a resolution that at least I'll finish Ultimate Sacrifice as my gratitude to everyone who had reviewed and motivated me.

So don't worry. I'll try my hardest to write and finish this story.

This chapter is the peak of this story (that's why this chapter is named: Ultimate Sacrifice). I'm trying to make Sesshoumaru's ultimate sacrifice as the point of the whole story. This story also marked the start of a new thrilling conflict in SessKags' household (that's why this chapter is also named: The Start of Nightmare). Let's see how they would handle it.

And… Where is Inuyasha?

Thank you for everyone who had reviewed. Without you I don't think I this chapter will come out! I just love your reviews! Thank you dear friends! And thank you for being patient with me.

©miwa03 – 2012


End file.
